The Anointed Prince
by Decadence
Summary: Faced with his upcoming crowning, and his kingdom on the edge of war, Prince Draco Malfoy must find the perfect spouse to rule by his side.
1. An Invitation

**Title:** The Anointed Prince

**Author:** Decadence

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Rating:** R (for later contents)

**Setting:** Set in a time barely ten years before the birth of magic within humanity.

**Summary:** Faced with his upcoming crowning, a war, and a royal ball, Prince Draco Romulus Gabriel Malfoy is forced into finding a spouse, someone of the proper breeding and etiquette.

**Disclaimer: **All character belong to J.K. Rowling, unless stated other wise (i.e. Clarisse).

**Warning:** SLASH (DM/HP); Draco will be dominate in the relationship.

Chapter One: An Invitation

An ultimatum. It was disgusting to see the king of one of Europe's oldest and most powerful kingdoms lower himself into forcing his only son and heir into such a despicable form of betrothal. Prince Draco Romulus Gabriel Malfoy growled softly as he stormed down one of the many twisting hallways that led to his bedchamber.

If anything, father should allow me my choice no matter what; after all, I am his only son and heir. As such, he should be desperate from my happiness, Draco thought as he brushed past his godfather without a single word of greeting.

"Draco, what in heaven's name has gotten into you?" Severus Snape, the prince's godfather, drawled as Draco attempted to slam his door into his godfather's face.

"Nothing." Draco muttered as he moved fluidly across the spacious chamber that constituted his sitting area and through the double doors that opened into his actual bedroom.

"Obviously, because no one goes on a rampage through the royal palace, ignoring diplomats and professors and lords and ladies for no reason." Severus said as he followed his godson, watching as the youth collapsed onto his king sized silk covered bed.

"Obviously." Draco mumbled, his face buried in one of his many pillows.

"I take it you spoke to your father?" Severus asked cautiously.

"Hmm."

"And he informed you of the change in plans involving your future spouse and the kingdom's future queen?"

"Grrr." Severus raised an eyebrow at that response.

"And you have been made aware of the ball that is to be held in your honor for you to hopefully meet your spouse?"

"Hmm."

"I see-"

"I do not understand why father is demanding this of me now!" Draco cried as he sat up. He wrapped his strong arms around his pillow and hugged it to his chest as he glared at his godfather. "I am almost eighteen, last year he promised me that when I found someone, of proper breeding and etiquette that I loved, that I would be wed to them. He said I would be wed when I was ready and was sure that my intended was the right one for me, and now he makes this...demand of me. It is not justified."

"Draco, I do not think you are seeing the reason behind your father's actions." Severus began, watching in amusement as Draco's grip on the pillow tightened as if he were looking to choke it to death. "Your father understands that you are not ready to marry yet, but Draco, Noir is on the verge of entering a war. In the event the war escalates in the way our intelligence has predicted it to, your father will become one of the major targets of the enemy, as will you. In order to preserve your family's line and your family's right to rule, there must be an heir. In the event your father dies, he wants you wed and with a son on the way to ensure that the kingdom will remain stable and sure of the stability of the throne and the royal family."

"I did not ask for war." Draco whispered.

"Nor did Lucius, but he is dealing with the hand fate has dealt him." Severus said.

"I have to find my spouse soon, huh, Severus." Snape did not answer, as the question was really more of a statement.

"Perhaps it would help if we reviewed the qualifications of the spouse to the prince of Noir?" Severus suggested, pleased that Draco was ready, if not willing, to accept his destiny. Receiving a slight nod, the elder man calmly crossed his arms and began to pace back and forth at the head of the large bed as he recited the specifications.

"1. The intended must be capable of bearing an heir." Severus paused. Draco nodded absentmindedly. He never really paid much attention to the first rule of the qualifications. Over the centuries, during which they ruled, the Malfoy family had been married to various magical creatures, both ensuring their continued good looks and strengthening each new generations' magical energy. One of the most common marriages among the Malfoy family was into the various Veela clans; it was from these clans that the Malfoy family received its pale looks, platinum blond locks and silvery eyes, and their almost ethereal glow. It was through the intermarriage of the Malfoy's and Veelas that Draco, almost two-fourths Veela, was able to impregnate both genders. Thus, the first rule did not apply to him. However, Draco himself did not follow the natural laws of Veela, for Veela were magical creatures, and Draco himself was not of magic at all.

One must understand that, at the time of Draco Malfoy's birth, wizards were not in a great abundance. Indeed there existed, at most, five wizards and two witches capable of performing magic. One of which, and the most powerful, was Albus Dumbledore, the magic advisor and protector of the royal family. The known world, at the time, knew of the existence of magic, but it was not completely accepted by men and as such, their race was not gifted with magical talents. After all, how could magic thrive in such a community when the inhabitants of the area did not believe in it? No, magic would not appear in the race of men for almost another decade.

"2. The intended must be of the proper breeding and upbringing so as to be able to perform the necessary tasks required of the queen of Noir." Severus continued, pausing to wait as Draco mentally ran down a list of decent youths about his age who could fit into both rules. Finally, Draco nodded for him to continue again.

"3. The intended must display the proper etiquette of a Malfoy." Draco rolled his eyes. Before Lucius had been crowned, this rule had not existed. It was because of Narcissa Gwen Malir Malfoy, Draco's mother, that this rule had been created. Narcissa expected perfect etiquette and quite frequently became upset over a breech in said etiquette.

"4. The intended must display the proper loyalty toward the heir of Noir as befitting his/her station." Severus smirked. "That will be the most difficult rule for you."

"5. The intended must meet the Malfoy and Noir expectations of physical appearance." Severus almost grinned. "In other words, your intended needs to be beautiful."

"Of course." Draco drawled, grinning. "I cannot seem to think of a single person who meets all of the qualifications."

"The qualifications or your own specific qualifications?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Both." Draco answered honestly. "Help me."

"What about that friend of yours, what's his name, ah yes, Blaise Zabini I believe. You seem fond of him." Severus said.

"Fond of him in a one night stand sort of way. Honestly, Severus, Blaise may be drop dead gorgeous, but there is no loyalty in him. He would marry me soon enough, but just as soon sleep around behind my back. My spouse will be mine and mine only." Draco growled.

"Ah, well then, how about that Parkinson person your mother adores so much?"

"Severus, please be so kind as to repeat rule number five." Draco sighed.

"5. The intended must meet the Malfoy and Noir expectations of physical appearance." Severus paused for a moment, and then winced. "Yes, I can see how she would not work for your wife."

"It is hopeless, Severus. There is no one who meets my specifications."

"There is a Lord Finnegan who lives in one of the towns about seventy miles from here, I here his son is quite fetching." Severus remarked.

"Seamus, yes, I have heard the same, but I here he is courting the young Potter heir." Draco's face displayed his disgust at the idea. "The Finnegan family far outranks the Potter family, why on earth would Seamus lower himself to courting someone who is obviously beneath him?"

"One can only imagine." Severus drawled, growing impatient with his young charge. "How about the young Weasley lad...no, no that would never do. How about that Oliver Wood chap?"

"Oliver was quite attractive, wasn't he?" Draco sighed. "It is a shame he is engaged to Katie Bell, they are to be married at the beginning of next year."

"Very well, then what about Dean Thomas, he lives barely fifteen miles from here and is quite wealthy and pleasing to the eye-" Severus began.

"Straight, as straight as they come." Draco grumbled. "Honestly, one would think that if the prince of the kingdom came to you and asked you would jump on the opportunity, but no, not Thomas. Let's not invite him to my wedding."

"Fine, those are the only people I can think of currently; make your selection, though every available Lord and Lady will be invited to the ball. Tomorrow at first light we shall send out invitations, and within the week, your courting shall begin officially." Severus growled.

Draco mumbled under his breath as he considered his options, which were quite limited. It was disappointing, still, he understood, reluctantly, why this had to be done. He was unhappy about it, and yet at the same time, the idea of finding someone whom he could confide and trust in seemed wonderful.

Someone I can love, Draco thought with a slight smile.

"Very well, I shall start with the young Seamus Finnegan." Draco said with a glint of determination in his eyes. Severus blinked in surprise.

"Finnegan? I thought you said he was courting the Potter heir?" Severus questioned, confused.

"He is, but, given the option of the prince of Noir or the Potter heir, who do you think he will choose?" Draco smirked at his godfather.

"Very well, Draco, we shall send off the invitations at first light." Severus moved toward the door.

"Do we really need to hold a ball?" Draco asked desperately.

"Are you mad, boy?" Snape demanded as he paused. "Your father has decided it would be better for you to host a grand ball, though none who are invited shall know of your true reasons behind the event. He believes it is important for the citizens of our kingdom to recognize that the threat of war does not stop the royal family from attending to everyday life."

"Ah, very well," Draco said with a weary sigh of resignation. He picked up one of the books that lay beside his bed. "Good night, Severus."

"Sleep well, Draco." Then, Severus was gone, and Draco was left alone to ponder exactly how he would go about courting young Finnegan.

It was cold. It was one of those unbearable colds that seems to seep into ones' bones, where not even a pile of blankets could reach it. Rolling onto his side, Harry Danovan Potter released a tired groan. It was the middle of the night he was still struggling to capture the ever-elusive warmth he knew was there.

I will never understand why girls are always whining about being skinny, it is nothing but a bother, he thought as he slowly sat up and pushed his covers down.

Glancing around the darkened bedchamber, he slide to the edge of his bed and gingerly lowered his naked feet to the cold wooden floor, then with only a moment's hesitation he rose and made his way to the door that connected his room to that of his friends'. He quietly padded his way across his friend's room and paused beside the bed. Harry smiled softly as he gazed down at his closest companion. Seamus Finnegan lay sprawled on his back, twisted up in his blankets, obviously fast asleep.

Seamus Finnegan, though only eighteen summers old, was a confident young Lord in training. Quick to lend a helping hand and slow to catch on to the rather inappropriate words often sent his way from his many female admires, Seamus was the ideal man to run a city. A year older than Harry was, Seamus had been there at the time of Harry's birth due to their parents' fast friendship. Since that time, the pair had become inseparable. Growing up together, Seamus disregarded the expectations of his peers among the royal court and ignored Harry's low status ranking. To Seamus, Harry was a friend, and no amount of increase or decrease in status could change that.

As the years progressed and the two boys were allowed to see each other only during the summer due to Seamus going away to finishing school during the rest of the year. It was during that time that Harry began to notice the differences in their Lordships. While Seamus was sent to the most prestigious private schools for his instructions on etiquette and decorum, Harry was home schooled by his mother. It was in the comfort of his own bedroom that Lily Renee Potter taught Harry of the hierarchy of the royal court and family. It was there that Harry learned that even though he was to be a lord one day, he would never hold the power that Seamus would hold. Despite such news, Harry merely smiled and said that Seamus was his friend and that was the only important thing.

It was during the summer months when Harry was fourteen, that the Potter family was submitted to the worst sort of betrayal and Harry and Seamus' relationship was forced to change. One of the Potters' friends, or believed friend, Peter Pettigrew, sold many acres of the Potters' land to a small kingdom that rivaled Noir. It was Lord Voldemort of the kingdom Malus who purchased the Potters' land from Peter. In an attempt to retrieve their land, James Phillip Potter requested audience with King Lucius, begging him for his help. Aid was denied as at the time the king was struggling with negotiations with another kingdom in an attempt to prevent war. So James had gathered what little money he could and set out to buy back his family's' land. Voldemort refused, claiming that he liked his new land and intended to keep it, unless he could get something in exchange that was equal in both price and emotional value. Knowing that James would never be able to raise enough money to buy back the land, Voldemort offered a trade. James' son for his family's land. Even knowing that the land had been in his family for centuries, James refused and returned home. Desperate to help his friend, both gain the money needed and to be free of Voldemort's affections, Seamus requested permission to begin his formal courtship of Harry. It was with great reluctance that Harry agreed.

Since then, Harry was always requested to visit Seamus at his family's home during the summer months. And when Harry was not visiting, Seamus was visiting the Potter home. This was Harry's last year to refuse Seamus as his husband, if he did not, then when Harry turned eighteen in seven months, then he would be wed to Seamus Finnegan.

With a small sigh, Harry reached down, pulled back the covers, and climbed into his friends' bed. Cuddling down beside Seamus, Harry curled up and closed his eyes, relaxing in the heat that rolled off Seamus in waves. He knew that Seamus would not mind, in the past the two had shared a bed, as friends, nothing had happened.

Long black eyelashes fluttered as they slowly opened to reveal weary emerald pools that gazed at the raftered ceiling as they waited for sleep to leave them. Sunlight danced through the crack in the curtains and cast shadows upon the wood floor. Harry lay there, completely relaxed, refusing to think of the tasks that needed to be taken care of in a couple of hours.

After a moment, Harry rolled over to face his companion, only to find Seamus gone. Harry smiled. Seamus had always been an early riser, though Harry could never figure out why. Stretching, Harry noticed that the room was warm from the fire that Seamus had lit before he had left, that just showed that Seamus had been up for a couple of hours already. Slowly rising from the nest of warmth and comfort he had created, Harry ambled into the hallway and rang for a servant. Half an hour later, Harry sat relaxing in a tube of warm water, washing himself with vanilla scented soap that his mother always bought for him. Dozing lightly, Harry was unaware of the amount of time he spent sitting in the bath. When he woke again, at which time his mind was unable to focus properly, Harry imagined, for a moment, that the water had turned cold, but when he was able to clearly understand, he found the water still warm. With a faint shiver, Harry rose, quickly dried, and dressed himself, mentally berating himself for not rising earlier to greet his hosts. No doubt, by this time the lord and lady were off in the meeting hall discussing business with the locals.

Running a pale hand through his raven locks, which hung about his shoulders in wet clumps, Harry pulled on his boots and strode from his room in search of Seamus.

Seven more months, Harry thought sadly, as he carefully descended the curved staircase, and then I shall cease to be Harry Potter and become Harry Finnegan, and the Potter name shall vanish forever.

"Harry, you are finally up." Seamus laughed as he quickly crossed the elaborately decorated entrance hall. "I was just about to come wake you. I feared you had taken ill."

"And then what would you have done, Seamus?" Harry asked, emerald eyes watching as he suitor came to a stop before him. "Would you have gone into town without me?"

"Heavens, no, Harry. I would have sat beside your bed and read stories to you that would have you laughing so hard that you would forget all about illness and proclaim yourself well again." Seamus said as he offered Harry his arm. "Might I escort you to the carriage?"

"I suppose, though I do not know why I put up with you, your antics are insufferable and often times crude." Harry smiled as he allowed Seamus to lead him out of the hall and down the flight of marble steps to the carriage bearing the Finnegan crest on it. "Seamus, I have not had time for breakfast and-"

"Fear not, for Seamus has procured a basket containing delicious breakfast foods, sweets, and snacks." Seamus proclaimed as he assisted Harry, quite needlessly, into the carriage before joining him. "Now, let us enjoy a fun filled day of shopping and eating and being admired by my people, who frankly, adore you."

Harry blushed as he gazed out the window. He knew it was true, but it was still embarrassing at times, the way Seamus and the people of the towns and city doted upon him.

"Why exactly are we going to town today? I could have sworn your father had plans for you…" Harry asked, eyeing Seamus suspiciously. Seamus smiled and reached across the carriage and took Harry's left hand. Seemingly, absently, Seamus gently stroked Harry's left ring finger, studying it, as he remained silent for a moment.

"Seamus?"

"We are going to visit the jeweler to have your finger measure determined and to have my grandmother's wedding ring fitted for you." Seamus said, tightening his hold on Harry's hand when Harry attempted to pull away.

"Seamus-" Harry began.

"And to get you a new wardrobe. I am sorry Harry, but you must be blind, because you never match." Seamus said softly, trying to joke, but neither laughed.

"I am sorry, Seamus, for this burden I have caused you." Harry said.

"I am only sorry, Harry, that I am not a better man who deserves to be wedded to you." Seamus replied as he moved to Harry's side and wrapped protective arms around the small youth.

The many cobble stone streets of the city of Aglaia was crowded with men and women attending to their daily errands when Seamus and Harry reached the market area. Trying to ignore the numerous guards that were scattered about, Harry gazed at the people in wonder. It always amazed him, the endurance of men and women who would never know the comfort of a private bath and would never know the security of the finest medicines available. That they still rose each day and continued about their lives was often times incomprehensible. Still, Harry assumed that many operated in such a way because at some level they still believed that one day they would be equal to the lords and ladies that danced within the royal ballroom.

All around them swarmed men and women of every social rank beneath that of lordship. Dressed in rags, hunting tunics, and silks of the merchants, the people smiled and waved to the young lord who had graced them with his presence. Many stopped over to bid Seamus a warm greeting, and even more greeted Harry with fond smiles and gentle touches. Indeed, many of the citizens of Aglaia hoped that Seamus would marry Harry. It seemed almost surreal that someone, gifted with the title of lord could speak with such gentle words and kind offers. It was almost as if Harry were one of them, for he did not dress above them, nor did he condescend them with haughty words. Yes, if Seamus was to marry, the people wished for him to marry Harry.

"Here it is, Harry." Seamus said as he cut across the street to a relatively small shop whose sign was chipping. "This is where my father brought mother to have her ring fitted properly. I know it does not look like much, but the owner is the best there is."

Harry tried to smile, he knew that Seamus was trying to put him at ease, but if the truth were told, Harry felt like screaming. He loved Seamus dearly, but as a brother, he could not see himself married to his best friend. He understood that Seamus was merely trying to protect him, but in so doing, Seamus was giving up a lot. In seven months, Seamus would never know true love, or the joy of having children, for Seamus was pureblooded human, there was no magic within his blood. If Seamus married Harry, there would be no heir and when Seamus died, the control of Aglaia and Delos (the tiny farming town that the Potter family governed) would pass on to Harry's cousin, Dudley Dursley, until Seamus' cousin came of age to inherit the two cities.

It was a hopeless situation, in Harry's mind, for he could see no way out. His ancestral land meant the world to his parents, and Seamus would not allow Harry to be forced into a marriage with a stranger. As Seamus began conversing with the shop owner, a middle-aged man a bit round about the middle, Harry wondered amongst the various displays of rings and necklaces. Diamonds, emeralds, rubies, garnets, every type, shape, and color of stone rested behind the glass cases. Together they cast beautiful colors upon the white walls of their confines as the light was reflected and took the color of the stones with it. For a moment, Harry paused to gaze at a lovely emerald necklace that lay upon a satin cushion. It seemed so fragile in its beauty that Harry was reminded of his mother. Absently, he thought it would match his mother's eyes perfectly.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Seamus asked softly as he wrapped his arms around Harry's slender waist and rested his chin upon his companions' shoulder.

"Yes," Harry said, and then he moved on down the case, pulling away from Seamus' embrace. Seamus sighed and followed his soon to be husband.

"It matches your eyes perfectly." Seamus said. Harry paused, thinking back to his mother again. People often told him that he had his mother's eyes; this was just another proof of that theory.

"My lord, may I see the ring that I will be fitting?" The owner asked as he moved over to where the two young lords were standing.

"Of course, forgive my thoughtlessness, kind sir." Seamus said as he pulled out a tiny box. Inside, resting upon a tiny little cushion, much like the emerald necklace, lay the wedding ring. It was simple in its elegance, for the late owner of it had despised all extravagant jewelry. It was just as well, for Harry also disapproved of gaudy objects. It was a simple gold band, with garnets set in all the way around. Seamus smiled as he offered it to the owner.

"My grandmother was a magnanimous lady. Everyday that she ruled beside my grandfather, she refused to be beneath him, instead she was his equal in all things. She was kind and wise beyond her years; she protected the interest of the citizens from the injustices often offered by merchants that pass through." Seamus raised his pale blue eyes to gaze into Harry's emerald eyes. "I have no doubt that the next owner of this ring will continue where my grandmother left off."

Harry offered his companion a soft smile; he had understood what Seamus was saying. When they married, Harry would be Seamus' equal. In everything that Seamus did, in his every order and every law, he would allow Harry the same power as he himself wielded. Harry knew that many lords refused to share their power, even with their spouses. He appreciated the gesture, but still wished for a way to over come the problem.

Together, the three men sat, with Harry closest to the owner of the shop. Over the next hour, Harry watched as the ring size was increased only slightly, and with the utmost care, so that it could easily slid over his left ring finger. In the end, it fit perfectly, and as he gazed down at the gorgeous band, he silently prayed for a solution to be found within the next few months.

"Seamus, you received a letter during your trip into town." Clarisse Finnegan, Seamus' mother, said by way of greeting the two returning lords.

"Who from?" Seamus asked, believing it to be from one of his friends.

"It bears the royal family's crest." Clarisse said. "It must be important, the post mark says that it was sent yesterday, and to arrive here barely one day later, well, the poor carrier must have been riding all day and night. Do hurry and open it, I have had it since just after tea time and have been pondering over its contents for a couple of hours now."

Harry smiled, for she sounded like a girl many summers younger than he knew her to be. Indeed, she seemed as excited as Lady Pansy Parkinson when she received new gossip.

"Very well, mother, but do calm yourself." Seamus laughed as he broke the seal and opened the letter. Inside, written in flowing, beautiful penmanship was the following message:

_Lord Finnegan,_

_If it suits you, you are requested to attend a weeklong ball in honor of the young heir of Noir, Draco Romulus Gabriel Malfoy. The ball is scheduled for the following week and guests are asked to arrive early in preparation of the event. Your peers, the other lords and ladies of the royal court will also be in attendance, and formal attire is required, as well as informal. As word has reached the palace of Lord Harry's visitation to your ancestral home, you are asked to inform him of the ball in the hopes that he too will make an appearance. Please send a formal reply by messenger if you are unable to attend, otherwise Prince Draco awaits your presence,_

_King's Advisor, Potions Master,_

_Severus Snape_

"Oh, a ball, how lovely." Clarisse cried, clearly delighted in the news.

"A ball," Harry whispered to Seamus. "…how boring."

Seamus smiled. It was well known that Harry despised formal functions of any sort beyond charity, and where the prince was involved, there was no charity. The last function held by the prince, had not been open to the lower ranking lords and ladies. And, if rumors were to be believed, the prince placed a higher value in physical appearances and personal wealth than in the truly important qualities of a person.

"Come, now Harry, the prince is not as bad as that. He is charming and polite." Seamus said, rereading the invitation.

"To you perhaps, but I have never set foot inside the royal palace, due to the princes' prejudice nature." Harry huffed.

"And because you refused to attend the functions you were invited to." Seamus reminded.

"I had nothing to wear." Harry muttered, blushing.

"You know you can always borrow my clothes…or at least the ones from when I was fourteen." Seamus chuckled as he dodged Harry's fist. He delighted in teasing Harry about his short stature. Standing at five foot six inches, Harry was the smallest lord in the royal court, as it was, many of the ladies towered over him as well.

"Oh you are just too funny, Seamus. Perhaps you can get a job as court jester if you love these functions so much." Harry said, smiling to show he was teasing.

"Yes, and then who would you marry, for surely you could not leave your lordship title in favor of marrying a jester." Seamus said in mock seriousness.

"I would marry a peasant if he truly loved me for who I was." Harry said in full seriousness. Seamus smiled at him and gently touched his cheek.

"I know Harry, and because of such offers, you are unique beyond all other lords. You outshine them all with the kindness of your heart alone. However, your wit does leave something to be desired." Seamus smirked.

"Come, Harry, you must model your new wardrobe for me so that we may begin preparations for your departure this coming week." Clarisse said, halting any more banter between the pair.

"Yes, Harry, model for us, for we all know you have no sense of fashion beyond drab." Seamus said as he followed his engaged and his mother up the stairs and down the hallway to Harry's room. The servants had already taken both lords' clothes up to their rooms.

Thus, Harry spent the next three hours trying on and taking off the clothes he had been forced to purchase during the trip into town. Needless to say, Harry was less than pleased with the constant turning and posing he was forced to undergo so that Clarisse might better understand the way the cloths contributed to Harry's honeyed skin or his handsome emerald eyes. Still, it gave Harry time to think, as he ignored Clarisse and Seamus' comments, about the upcoming social event. He hoped he managed to represent the Potter family respectfully; he was often clumsy when he was nervous, no doubt that by the end of the ball he would have fallen down at least one flight of stairs.

As he pulled on a lovely set of forest green robes, Harry silently prayed for some kind of heavenly intervention that might somehow prevent the ball from occurring, and thus, his untimely humilitation.


	2. Etiquette of the Court and Preparations

**Title:** The Anointed Prince

**Author:** Decadence

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Rating:** R (for later contents)

**Setting:** Set in a time barely ten years before the birth of magic within humanity.

**Summary:** Faced with his upcoming crowning, a war, and a royal ball, Prince Draco Romulus Gabriel Malfoy is forced into finding a spouse, someone of the proper breeding and etiquette.

**Disclaimer: **All character belong to J.K. Rowling, unless stated other wise (i.e. Clarisse).

**Warning:** SLASH (DM/HP); Draco will be dominate in the relationship. Also, I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, I forgot until one of my reviewers mentioned it, thank you kind reviewer, but this fanfic will contain MPreg in later chapters.

**Chapter Two:** Etiquette of the Court and Preparation

"Amongst the lords and ladies of the royal court, it is considered a polite gesture to kiss a lady's hand in greeting, but to continue holding said hand past the brief kiss is considered an intimate gesture. One that is only welcomed by those who are not currently participating in a courtship." Seamus explained, oblivious to the fact that his pupil was no longer listening.

Harry sighed as he gazed about the garden he and Seamus were walking through at a leisurely pace. The week had passed quickly, much to Harry's horror, and now, as the servants ran about packing his and Seamus' trunks for their departure tomorrow, Harry could not help but wish that they were going anywhere but the palace.

All week long, Seamus, Clarisse, and Owen, Seamus' father, had struggled to impress upon Harry the dangers of the royal court. They tried in vain to describe the manipulation tactics and vague, but awful insinuations often found underlying a kind word that were so common place in the court. Their words were listened to, most of the time, but not all of what was said was believed. In Harry's mind, naïve though it was, it was difficult to imagine a person who had everything and still sought to wrench from others what they already had. It was dumb, but Seamus had attended such functions before, so he knew better than Harry did, so perhaps there was some truth to the tales.

Hour upon hour, day upon day, constantly throughout the week, there was this constant need to maintain his posture and his manners, for during the past week, Seamus and Clarisse had watched Harry with critical eyes. Every mistake, every over looked table fork, and every breach in etiquette were reprimanded and corrected for fear of punishment, a lecture which, depending on the infraction, could run to up to an hour. By now, Harry was of the opinion that no function, charity or royal was worth going to if this was what was required for preparation.

"…Harry…are you listening to me? Harry?" Harry slowly became aware of Seamus calling his name. Harry blushed as he realized that his companion had been calling him for a while now.

"I am sorry, Seamus, please, forgive my rudeness."

"Honestly, Harry, I do not know where you go now? I am trying to explain to you the procedure of asking another lord or lady to pass you a dish that is beyond your reach and I find you, not listening, and miles away." Seamus sighed as he shook his head. With a grin to show he was just teasing, he continued. "I am tempted to just give up and allow you to appear as the uncultured farm boy I know you to be."

"I would that I were deemed as uncultured as the pig they will no doubt serve one night for supper, than parade about as someone I am not. I know my manners, Seamus." Harry said. He continued quickly before Seamus could protest. "I know all the waltzes, the minuet, and the cotillion."

"Yes, but there is-" Seamus struggled to cut in.

"I know every lord and lady who is expected to be in attendance." Harry said in exasperation. "Seamus, I could tell you who is the most educated of the lords, how long he attended school, and which schools he was sent to and his grades in his final year. I could tell you who was injured recently and who has purchased a new horse. I can name each of them just by looking at them and I could tell you what their family tree looks like. You and Clarisse have allowed me no moment in which I could relax my guard. My manners so good now that if I were to return home tomorrow, mother would die of shock."

Seamus sighed as he gazed at his friend. He knew what Harry said was true. He knew that Harry hated such formalities as those that were expected by the court. Nevertheless, Harry would be in attendance at the ball, and so would his peers, and most of them were not a forgiving about improper etiquette as the Finnegan family.

"Harry, most of what I am trying to teach you are things that other lords and ladies learned in a finishing school. If anything, and I am loath to say it, you are behind in your schooling, and as such, the court will eat you alive. The only lord who will suffer more than you will the ones that have recently been part of an embarrassing treaty or scandal or perhaps the young Weasley lord. I teach you these things in the hopes that they will protect you from the most painful of insults." Seamus said softly. He sighed again and looked away. In the distance, he saw one of the stable hands exercising his mare, Silenus. He started when he felt Harry's smaller hand slip into his.

"I know, Seamus. I cannot help my impatience with such matters, though. I find my mind wonders during such lessons. I merely wish to relax, as today will be our last day of peace. After today, we will need to be on our guard for an entire week. Please, Seamus, can we just relax?" Harry asked, emerald eyes pleading.

"Very well, but you must promise me to study tomorrow during the carriage ride." Seamus said, wincing as the eyes were called into play.

"But-"

"Harry."

"Oh, fine, I promise Seamus." Harry muttered, smiling when Seamus squeezed his hand.

"Then let's go riding, I dare say Avicus has grown lonely and bitter since your last visit." Seamus said as he began leading Harry down to the stables. "He refuses to allow anyone else to ride him, even the stable boy who used to exercise him in your absence."

Harry smiled. Avicus was a kind, but shy young gelding who had been purchased by Seamus barely a year ago. The pure black gelding was a dream to ride, responding to the gentlest nudges and pulls of the reins, and his configuration could not have been better. Still, the horse had refused to allow people near him. The stable master blamed it on the people who had trained him, claiming that they probably broke him. Seamus had all but given up on ever being able to use Avicus until the previous summer, when Harry had gone to the stables after having a rather harsh argument with him. Seamus had regretted the words he had used and knew he had hurt his friend and gone in search of the youth. He had found Harry crying softly as he whispered to Avicus, unaware that the horse he was petting was the one that bit others who dared to touched him. Shocked, Seamus had merely watched as the pair interacted, noticing how Avicus would nuzzle against Harry's hand. Within moments, Harry was smiling and laughing at the horses' antics. Promising to bring the gelding a lump of sugar or maybe an apple, Harry had left the stall only to find Seamus waiting for him.

After apologizing and pressing a kiss to Harry's hand, Seamus had asked Harry how he had managed to get close to the wayward horse. Laughing, Harry had explained that animals had empathy and that they could usually sense what a person was feeling. Seamus still did not quite believe his companion, but pretended he did, as nothing could prove that Harry was wrong. Harry claimed that he had been hurting and that Avicus had been hurting as well. As such, they had been perfect for each other at the time. As for why Avicus still only trusted Harry, well, Harry could not explain that. Still, Seamus believed that Avicus accepted Harry because Harry had always had a weird way with animals. He use to joke that Harry was the only person he knew who would be able to whisper insults to a dragon while petting it like a dog and still walk away with the dragon's loyalty. (Now, Harry had never actually met a dragon, but Seamus still joked about it.) Harry would just smile and change the subject. He really could not explain why animals were drawn to him; he doubted he would ever be able to.

"Is he still giving you that much trouble?" Harry asked. He was excited to be seeing his favorite horse again, that and getting out of boring etiquette lectures.

"Of course, he bites and kicks and throws a temper tantrum for anyone but you and you know it. If I did not know any better, I would say you had cursed him, for I doubt he will behave for anyone beyond you, so no one will want him, even if I gave him away for free." Seamus laughed. As he was too busy enjoying his joke, he did not notice Harry's look of sadness.

"You are looking to sell him?" Harry asked quietly, fearing the answer.

"No, not sell him. No one would purchase him, despite his handsome features. No, I shall be forced to give him away." Seamus said, with a slight grin as he watched Harry look away, knowing that Harry was upset.

"I see." Harry whispered. He could feel the tears welling up, but refused to let them come. It was not logical to be this upset over a horse, he reasoned. After all, he had not known Avicus long.

Besides, mother and father could not afford to keep a horse of such breeding as Avicus, Harry thought sadly.

"Who are you considering giving him to?" He asked, wanting only what was best for the gelding.

"I do not have to consider, I already know who will be the perfect owner." Seamus said.

"Oh, well, then who?"

"Harry, I know you love Avicus as if he was your own horse, and it is plain to see that he adores you. And I know that any decision I made on whom to give him to would hurt you far more than you care to admit, but I do this for Avicus' own good." Seamus said, pulling Harry closer to him. A smile began spreading across his lips; Harry still would not look at him. "Thus, I am giving him to you."

"What?" Harry gasped, head jerking up to stare at Seamus. "I do not understand, Seamus."

"What is there to understand? Avicus responds only to you, and you care for him, it is really quite simple, Harry." Seamus laughed. Harry merely stared at him, still trying to understand what was being said.

In all honestly, Seamus had known for a while now that he would give Avicus to Harry. The only question was when to do it. He knew Harry would not understand, and he knew that Harry would protest. Most likely he would get several anxious statements about how Harry could not afford Avicus or could not repay Seamus, but he did not want to be repaid, and he would continue to care for Avicus and pay for the horse's needs. The only trouble would be getting Harry to understand and accept it.

"I…I cannot accept this Seamus, I, my family and I could not care for such an animal as Avicus." Harry whispered. "And I could not repay you even if I sold all of my family's land and the family heirlooms."

"Harry, Avicus is a gift from me to you." Seamus said. "Consider him a gift of friendship, or better yet, an early wedding present."

"Seamus-" Harry began.

"No, I shall not hear another word. Either you take him, or I shall have him made into glue." Seamus said, he did not mean it, but he needed Harry to accept his gift.

"Very well, Seamus, I shall accept him." Harry smiled at his friend in joy. He could not wait to tell his parents. He would have to write a letter to them tonight. Lily and James had received Harry's invitation to the royal ball and sent a letter saying that Harry could attend with Seamus.

"What a shame, as I am sure he would make fine glue, the finest." Seamus joked, wincing when Harry hit him.

"Thank you, Seamus, for the lovely gift. It is the best I have ever received." Harry said, blushing faintly as he stretched on tiptoes, due to the seven-inch difference between them, to press a fleeting kiss to Seamus' cheek.

"You are quite welcome, though you should get use to it; I intend to give you many gifts in time." Seamus said as they continued to the stables.

"No, do not do that, Seamus, there are others who are in need, more so than I. Give them gifts and you shall be giving me a gift." Harry said honestly.

"Fine, but expect the occasional present." Seamus said as he pulled Harry into the stable.

Harry quickly moved down the aisle, intent upon a stall mid-way down. This stall was somewhat larger than the rest to allow for the horses' nervous pacing and periodic temper tantrums. As he reached it, Harry looked over the top of the stall; it reached his shoulders, and gazed at the beautiful beast that could now be called his.

"Hello, Avicus." Harry whispered, smiling happily when the gelding came to him and nickered in greeting. "Have you been causing trouble, boy?"

Seamus shook his head in amusement as Harry entered the stall, still talking to his new horse. Avicus was indeed an expensive horse, the second most expensive horse quartered in the stables beyond Clarisse's stunning white Arabian mare. Avicus had been imported from the other side of the kingdom owned by the Zabini family, they specialized in exotic and exquisite horses. They were among the most expensive creatures bred within Noir. Only the royal family had more than ten of them, in fact, it was rumored that Draco had recently given one away as a present to one of his knights. It was insane, even Seamus could not imagine giving one away as a present. Sure, he had given Avicus to Harry, but as the two were to be married soon, Avicus would technically belong to him still.

"Tack up Silenus and bring Avicus' tack, Harry and I are going riding." Seamus instructed one of the grooms who was waiting off to the side for orders. With a nod, the boy rushed off.

"Harry, I believe we shall take Avicus with us on our trip." Seamus said as he gazed over the stall door at the two in question.

"Why? I thought we were going by carriage." Harry said, never looking up from brushing his horse. Usually the grooms did this task, but Avicus refused to allow it.

"We are, but if you can claim that Avicus is yours, you will have better standing in the eyes of the royal court." Seamus explained, eyeing the horse.

"Oh, of course, as long as I appear decent to the court, then whatever you say, my lord." Harry said as he shot Seamus a glare.

"Harry, I-"

"I know. You only wish to help. I am sorry, Seamus." Harry sighed. He ceased his task, and moved across the stall to stand before the door and Seamus. "I fear my nerves are getting to me, I am truly sorry for my insolence."

"Never mind, Harry, I understand how daunting the court seems. Nevertheless, I know you shall be the most charming and handsome lord there." Seamus smiled, touching Harry's cheek.

"Beyond the prince, of course." Harry reminded.

"Of course." Seamus said, though he did not mean it.

Despite Harry's misgivings of their upcoming marriage, Seamus found himself quite fond of his companion. After several years of knowing that Harry would be the one he would marry, Seamus found that he had accepted his decision and did not regret it. Given time, he was sure he would love Harry. The youth was gentle, kind, innocent, brave, and intelligent. He was perfection in a spouse. The only flaw, that Seamus could see, was that he would never be able to impregnate Harry. It pained him, as he would have loved kids, but also because Harry had dreamed of having a large family. It would never happen now, unless Harry found someone whom he truly loved, and said person was female.

Or if he married the prince, Seamus snorted at this thought. The chances of such an arrangement were slim to none. After all, the prince hated people who were financially inferior to such a degree as the Potter family.

"What?" Harry asked, petting Avicus' muzzle as he glanced over at Seamus, having heard the snort.

"Nothing, I was just thinking…" Seamus said, turning as the groom returned with Silenus, all ready to be ridden, and Avicus' tack. Putting all thoughts of the prince aside, Seamus mounted his horse and lead Harry off down one of the longer, more scenic wood trails on the Finnegan property.

"Draco Romulus Gabriel Malfoy, if you do not sit up straight right this instant and pay attention you will be grounded and put under house arrest." Narcissa Malfoy cried.

"Yes, mother." Draco said sullenly. He hated formal functions; it meant his mother would be on a rampage about everything, every little detail, and every little decision made. It was horrible.

"Now, you know what is expected of you?" Narcissa asked, ignoring the look her son sent her.

"Yes."

"You know the rules of picking a spouse?"

"Yes."

"You know where each guest is staying?"

"Yes."

"You know what is being served each day?"

"Yes."

"You know the rules about which rooms the quests may enter and not enter?"

"Yes."

"You know what events are planned for each day?"

"Yes."

"Very good, then you may leave." Narcissa said before sweeping from the room to speak to the cooks about tomorrows' lunch. The lords and ladies were expected to arrive shortly before lunch in a couple of days, and all their meals were already planned.

"Thank the gods," Draco muttered as he rose from the lush chair he had been reclining in and quickly exited through another doorway, desperate to be as far away from his mother as possible.

"Severus!" Draco yelled, knowing his godfather was nearby.

"You yelled?" Severus drawled as he came around a corner to the left of Draco, quickly falling in step beside his godson.

"Yes, I require you assistance."

"Again?"

"Severus-" Draco growled.

"Yes, yes, now tell me what we are doing?" Severus interrupted with impatience.

"We need to rearrange the room assignments without my mother finding out." Draco explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And why, pray tell, must we do that?" Severus asked as the pair moved closer to the hall where the guests would be staying, it was the same hall that lead to Draco's room.

"Because, Sev, mother has placed Finnegan and Potter next to each other as the two are involved in a courtship. That is exactly what we wish to avoid, we want the pair as far apart as possible." Draco said. "Preferably with Finnegan closer to my room."

"Late night visits?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow at his godson. Now, most role model adults would discourage such ideas upon spotting them, but not Severus Snape. Oh no, he had a vendetta against the elder Potter lord and as such, was only too glad to aid in any plot that would prove detrimental to Harry Potter's state. But, such thoughts aside, Severus would aid his young charge.

"Am I that obvious?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Only to me."

"Then you approve of my plan and will help me?" Draco asked.

"When have I ever not helped you, whether I approved or not?"

"Never."

"Exactly. So, how do you want to do this?" Severus asked.

"Well, we will have to inform the servants to change the rooms, but make it sound as if it was mother's idea from the beginning." Draco said slowly.

"Then how will you ensure that they do not tell her that they have changed the assignments as she ordered?" Severus asked.

"Er…" Draco fell silent as he considered the new problem. "Ah, there is only one way to over ride the orders of the Queen."

"Do share." Severus said.

"The orders of the King." Draco said with a smirk worthy of the Malfoy prince.

"Draco, your mother will not approve of this." Lucius said with a sigh. He now wished he had never agreed to hold an audience with his son. Draco could be demanding when he wanted.

"Father, mother does not need to know." Draco said hopefully, this earned him a glare.

"I do not think that would be wise, Draco, your mother would kill you, and then kill me. I am not willing to risk my neck for your foolish affair." Lucius said with a smirk.

"Father, may I remind you that this whole…affair, as you term it, was your idea in the first place, and as such, you are condemning me to a future not of my choosing." Lucius winced at these words, knowing that they were true, but Draco was not done. "Now, I have selected the best candidate for the task you have set for me, and now you will not even aid me in accomplishing it. You go from one betrayal to another it seems." Draco accused as he finished.

"Oh, very well, Draco, but know this, if you mother comes to me about it, it is you who will be punished, not I." Lucius said. Still, he was proud of his son. Draco had managed to take what Lucius had done in the past and corner him with it, forcing him into giving Draco what he wanted. It was a good sign for the future king. Noir could not be in better hands.

"Thank you father, such kindness shall not be forgotten when you are old and decrepit." Draco said with another smirk as his father glared. "Speaking of which, how goes the attempt to evade war. I would like to think that if I am being forced to marry so soon, that it is for a reason and not merely a fluke."

"It is going poorly, indeed." Lucius sighed, glancing at the numerous maps and letters waiting to be looked at. "The kingdom of Malus grows stronger as it continues on its war path. It seems as if Lord Voldemort is merely conquering all these other, smaller, kingdoms so that he can amass an army the likes of which has never been seen before. I have little doubt that as soon as he outnumbers our forces he shall bring a siege upon Noir of the most devastating kind."

"And our allies?" Draco asked.

"The Veela leaders are angered and have agreed to come to our aid; after all, we are of blood relations. The Vampires would come if only for the bloodshed that will follow, but I have heard rumors of them joining Voldemort. The Werewolves are afraid of endangering both sides with their shifting and refuse to join either of us. They shall remain neutral for now. As you know, the Dragons are with us as they have been throughout the many years that have passed. We have six of the seven wizards, as Voldemort will not join us." Lucius said, joking bitterly. "Though, how much good they will do is unknown. Only Dumbledore is a match for Voldemort."

"Speak of which, have you spoken to Dumbledore recently? Has he been to the seer lately?" Draco asked eagerly.

Sibyll Trelawney was the seer who served the royal family. She had been selected as she had given four prophesies that had been proven true, the most ever proven by any seer. She very rarely gave a prediction, maybe once every other year, or decade, but Lucius had hoped that with a war nearing she might manage to give one stating the out come of the war. So far, he had been disappointed.

"No, not a thing." Both Malfoys jumped as the soft words issued from Albus Dumbledore, neither had heard him enter. "But, perhaps tomorrow she will speak."

Both Malfoys studied the old man. His bent blue hat and his half moon spectacles, even at his old age his blue eyes still seemed to twinkle with a light that never dimmed.

"Yes, perhaps." Lucius said. "What brings you here, Albus?"

"Oh, this and that. Mostly to be away from those busy bees (servants) who are rushing about in preparation for the young princes' party. I remember being that age, when the young ladies would giggle as I asked them to dance. The joys of youth can only…"

Lucius and Draco both sighed as they settled in, no doubt Dumbledore's rambling would continue for at least an hour. And both were ecstatic to be hearing of Dumbledore's long past youth…

"Do you think Avicus will be comfortable?" Harry asked anxiously as Seamus herded him toward the waiting carriage.

"Yes, Harry, for the last time, yes, I am sure he will be fine. However, we shall be late if you do not get into yonder carriage right this moment. We were supposed to leave an hour ago." Seamus exclaimed, he hated being late for anything, but to the court it was unforgivable.

"Well, I am sorry, but if you had not insisted upon me reciting which fork was which and which spoon was which, then I could have gone to bed sooner and thus risen earlier." Harry complained as he climbed into the carriage and made himself comfortable.

"No matter, mother made sure we were due to depart several hours earlier than we needed to. If we continue at a constant pace and stop only to sleep at an inn and to eat, then we should be there in time and suffer no ill consequences." Seamus smiled. "After all, it would not do for the Potter lord to be late to his first appearance at court."

"Oh shut up." Harry muttered, turning to look out the window as the carriage began to move.

The morning had seen Harry and Seamus exchanging sad farewells with Clarisse and Owen, who even now were waving from the steps. The servants had been loading the carriage with their luggage and snacks and anything and everything else the two might need. Then, Avicus had been loaded, thanks to Harry, into a larger carriage type contraption that was used to transport large animals.

"Ah, ah, aren't you supposed to be doing something?" Seamus asked with a wicked smirk. Harry's eyes widened as he gazed at Seamus, who was holding out a book on the history of the Malfoy family.

"Seamus-" Harry pleaded.

"You promised, Harry." Seamus smiled as Harry sighed and grabbed the book roughly, flipping it open and sinking down into the cushioned seat.

For the rest of the day, beyond the occasional stops to allow the youths to walk about or grab a snack in the town they were passing through, Harry struggled to focus on the, in his opinion, rather boring, reign of the Malfoys. Well, to be fair, most of it was boring; there were however, a few key parts that were interesting.

Such as the alliance that was formed almost half a century ago between the Malfoys and the dragon Elders. The Elders were the oldest, wisest, and the most powerful of the various races of dragons. It was very rare for them to hold audience with none magical creatures, such as humans. Still, when word had spread that Lucius' father had been granted such an opportunity, Noir was raised, by all standards, to the title of being the most powerful kingdom in England. If they could talk with dragons, then what couldn't they do, people asked.

The book was rather vague on how the late king had accomplished such a feat, and Harry made a mental note to ask Prince Draco about the details. Now, Harry was curious by nature, and believed that all knowledge could be obtained either through a book or by asking someone. And, as a book had failed him on the issue of the alliance between the Malfoys and dragons, then the only logical thing to do was to ask a Malfoy. After all, he would be in the palace, and in the company of the prince, so why not get something from this encounter. Seamus had assured him that the prince was polite and kind, so perhaps it would not be too bad.

"Harry?" Seamus whispered, as evening was closing in and the sun was halfway past the horizon. The next town was where they would be staying for the night, and tomorrow they would arrive at the palace in time for lunch.

"Yes?" Harry asked, putting aside the book as the light became bad.

"This inn has a stable, so you'll need to put Avicus there." Seamus said as he watched the inn come into view, smiling at the few people still out and about the town.

"Can I walk him for a while before I put him inside?" Harry asked, also watching the people.

"Of course, Harry. He is your horse. You do not need to ask permission to tend to your horse, dolt." Seamus said gently, grinning.

"I know. I merely wanted to be sure you did not have plans for us or anything." Harry said. "It would be rude of me to not know my hosts intentions before suggesting such an outing."

Seamus laughed as Harry recited etiquette to him. It would never cease to make him laugh, watching Harry don the airs of a true lord. Still, Seamus knew such attitude did not fit Harry; Harry would never be the well-mannered perfectionist that other lords prided themselves on being. Moreover, to be honest, Seamus would never ask that of Harry, at least, not after this function. It was Harry's first social function and it needed to be treated as such. It was Harry's introduction to the court, and he needed to fit in as well as possible. Harry still did not know of the true evils of high society, and Seamus hoped to protect him from such a harsh reality as much as possible.

"Harry, I will never ask you to be what you are not, but this fake you is needed just this once. After this, I shall never ask you to come to court, but the other lords and ladies need to know that you are my soon to be husband and are no longer available." Seamus said with a soft smile as Harry blushed.

"As if they would consider courting me, Seamus, you jest." Harry said.

"Perhaps, but only before they see you tomorrow. After tomorrow, I have no doubt that many will be wishing they had discovered you long before I did. I shall no doubt be forced to beat your would be suitors off with a stick." Seamus paused in mock consideration. "Perhaps I shall send Avicus after them."

"Seamus!" Harry cried, both embarrassed and amused by his friend.

"Come, it grows late and we must eat before we seek our beds. Tomorrow is a big day and we shall no doubt be in great need of our strength." Seamus said, holding out a hand to assist Harry from the carriage. Harry smiled and quickly rushed off to see to Avicus, making Seamus sigh in exasperation.

I may be the one to marry Harry, but I fear my intended spends more time with that horse than me, Seamus thought with a smile a he moved into the inn to arrange for rooms and a hot meal.

_To be continued…_

**AN:** First off, I would like to thank all of you who deemed my fanfic worthy of reviews. This is my first fanfic and I am quite anxious to see how people react to my ideas and my writing style, so I sincerely appreciate your opinions and kind words. I shall try to continue to your expectations and try to update as often as possible. Unfortunately, tomorrow I will be unavailable to update, though I have started Chapter Three. I shall update, hopefully, the day after next.

Also, I understand that I have some grammar errors, and I am sure that most of them are run-ons (ask my English teachers, they'll agree). I shall try to prevent as many as possible, but my beta reader is currently unavailable as her e-mail is down now. So, please be patient.

Now, I do not have time to respond to each reviewer, but I shall try to respond to at least a few of you each time. I am sorry to those of you I did not have time to respond to, but my parents and siblings are hounding me to play a game with them. I shall try to respond to more reviews with my next chapter.

**A-Brighter-Dawn**: Oh yes, Voldemort will play a large part in the chapters to come. And you are correct on you assumptions of Harry, but all shall be revealed in due course. Now, I must say that I am an avid fan of your works, and am a little embarrassed to admit that when I read your review I squealed, so thank you very much for such a wonderful review.

**Dairygirl**: I hope this chapter gave you a little insight into Severus' thoughts on the Potter family, but I shall explain in more detail when Harry and Severus come face to face.

**Starr**: Thank you very much. I have often written fanfics, though never posted them, and have never finished them, but with this one I have no doubt it shall be completed.

**Next Chapter: **The Lords and Ladies of the Court

Harry and Draco meet, how does Draco react to this innocent who has entered his dangerous court? There will be a lot of Harry/Draco interaction and, is Dean Thomas as straight as he acts? I realize this chapter is dull, but I promise the next one to be much more interesting.


	3. The Prince and Pansy Parkinson

**Title:** The Anointed Prince

**Author:** Decadence

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Rating:** R (for later contents)

**Setting:** Set in a time barely ten years before the birth of magic within humanity.

**Summary:** Faced with his upcoming crowning, a war, and a royal ball, Prince Draco Romulus Gabriel Malfoy is forced into finding a spouse, someone of the proper breeding and etiquette.

**Disclaimer: **All character belong to J.K. Rowling, unless stated other wise (i.e. Clarisse and Owen).

**Warning:** SLASH (DM/HP); Draco will be dominate in the relationship. Also, I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, I forgot until one of my reviewers mentioned it, thank you kind reviewer, but this fanfic will contain MPreg in later chapters.

**Chapter Three: **The Prince and Pansy Parkinson

"How is the lunch coming along, Sinon?" Narcissa asked one of the cooks' helpers as she passed through the kitchens. She had no wish to bother the cook, as she was no doubt busy adding the finishing touched to the dishes that were to be served soon.

From the time the invitations had gone out, until the present, there was not a soul within the Noir palace that had been more stressed due to the upcoming arrivals than Narcissa had. In true Malfoy fashion, the matron of the royal family had accepted the challenge presented and risen above all obstacles. When the servants had been unsure of how not to offend the guests with rival lordship colors, Narcissa had stepped in. When the king had pulled rank on her direct orders and altered the room assignments, Narcissa had intervened with a loving word to her husband. And when the ambassador to Malus had been killed, Narcissa had ensured that the news was not revealed to the public by intercepting a very graphic letter depicting details. Indeed, often times Narcissa wondered what the kingdom would do without her around.

"The cook is done with the appetizer, the salads, the soups, and is currently adding the last ingredient to the light dessert, my lady." Sinon bowed, as she answered, not meeting the queens' eyes. Narcissa nodded, though Sinon did not see it, she was pleased.

"The dessert will be ready by the time it is to be served?" She asked.

"Yes, madam, it shall be warm and fresh out of the oven when it is time to be served." The helper said, supplying the correct answer.

"Very good, tell the cook she has done an excellent job. I shall be by at a later date to reward the cook myself. See to it that the proper arrangements are made." Narcissa said.

With her task completed and assured of the completion of the first obstacle of the day, Narcissa gracefully moved from the kitchens into one of the many back hallways of the palace. Such hallways were numerous, but rarely used by public officials, lords, ladies, ambassadors, or messengers, all were not welcomed into these halls. They allowed for royalty to move from one area of the palace to another without interruption or delay. Quite useful when the king or queen was required to attend to a matter of serious decree. Or, in the case of the prince, he could move his many one-night stands inside and out side of the palace without fear of the kingdom catching wind of his affairs.

Narcissa sighed as she moved out into the elegant entrance hall of the palace. She was forced to cross the large hall in order to reach the passage that would take her directly to her husbands' study. Said passage was hidden behind an invisible door, charmed that way by Dumbledore many years ago. Only Dumbledore and the royal family knew of its existence.

Soon we shall need to inform another of the passage, Narcissa thought as she considered her sons' soon to be spouse. At the moment, Draco was being quite secretive about his intended, though Narcissa was sure he had at least already selected one lord or lady to pursue.

Severus is in on Draco's decision, Narcissa thought bitterly. In her mind, Draco should have come to her for advice on the matter, being his mother and all. After all, she had been in his situation once…well, almost. At the age of twelve, she had been betrothed to Lucius.

She could still remember her fear of disappointing her parents. The pressure of being engaged to the crown prince was great. Every stutter, every trip, every mistake was observed by the vultures of the court. Each one hoping that just maybe the next mistake would be one too many and the prince would cancel the engagement and announce marriage to another. By fifteen, she had been cold on the outside. No emotion could be displayed before public, as each emotion could become a betrayal to her future status. Her manners were impeccable, and her politics were sharper than those of her peers. She could speak the various languages of her kingdom and a few of the surrounding kingdoms languages fluently by the time she was eighteen. And when she married Lucius at nineteen, she was in love. By twenty-two, she was pregnant and secure in her knowledge that Lucius loved her back. Of course, the birth of Draco, the heir to the throne, assured her that she would never be replaced as queen. Throughout her many years of reigning beside Lucius, her husband had never once taken a mistress, a fact she was quite proud of. In the eyes of the people, Narcissa was what a queen should be, cool, calculating, and behind closed doors, loving.

Now if only I could find someone with enough cunning, courage, and spirit to keep Draco happily settled for the rest of his life, Narcissa thought as she glanced about her to ensure that she was alone. Finding that she was indeed alone, Narcissa pressed the flat of her hand against one of the ancient stones. This stone did not appear any different from the other million stones that made up the palace; the only difference was that this stone was enchanted to be the key to a door.

"_Ardeur_ breaths no fire." Narcissa whispered. Normally, one would be concerned about spells or eavesdroppers over hearing the password that opened the door once the spell checked ones' physical signature, but Dumbledore had planned for that as well. Once one of the royal family touched the stone, only those of royal blood belonging to the Malfoy family were able to hear the password uttered by the speaker. As it was, once the stone was touched, the person became invisible and an altered version of the silencing charm was initiated. A passerby would see nothing and hear nothing, the only problem that could arise would be someone bumping into the speaker, but the hall was wide enough to usually such an encounter.

As for the whispered password, it was the missing link between the alliance between the dragons and the Malfoy family. Again, only the Malfoys knew what actually happened that fateful day between the dragons and Lucius' father. Of course, many people had created rather elaborate and flattering solutions to fill in the blank, but they were all wrong. They would remain wrong until the day the Malfoy family no longer ruled, and even then, they would take the truth with them to their graves. Draco would tell only his spouse, and even then, only if he was sure that his spouse was loyal to him and only him. When one was born into royalty, chances could not be taken when safety was in question. A betrayal within the family resulted in a death within the family.

Narcissa crossed into the hidden passage without incident, considering it a blessing as the last time she had accessed the passage a servant had come careening around the corner and crashed into her. The servant had then gone screaming from the area, yelling about ghosts who hoped to harm the living by creating miniature barricades in hallways. It had taken almost an hour for Dumbledore to erase the memory from the servant and those who had believed her tale of ghosts. It was all very aggravating.

To ensure that no one could ever reach the correct end of the passage, the end containing the kings' study, the passage had numerous branches to it that led to dead ends or led in circles. In the event someone made it past the spells and the identification wards, then it was highly likely that they would be lost forever, wondering aimlessly within the dark passage until they met their untimely doom. Horrifying, but necessary.

With the ease borne from walking the passage numerous times throughout the years, Narcissa quickly selected the path that led directly to where her husband was supposed to be. Upon reaching the dead end, she once again placed her hand against a random stone and spoke her name. Registering that she was whom she claimed to be, the spells and wards lifted as the wall swung in, opening to allow her entrance to the kings' study. As expected, Lucius sat studying the statistics and battlefield layouts sent by one of the recently attacked kingdoms.

"I take it you had no problems reaching me this time?" Lucius asked with a soft smile as he lifted his white-gold head from the layout and gazed at his wife. Narcissa smiled as she crossed over to his side, happy to see that he was not still upset with her for altering his orders after he had altered hers. In fact, he had had the gall to blame the entire incident on their son.

"No, no servant screaming about a ghost, no confused wondering through the passages, and no cold to alter my voice. I made it through in one piece and in record time." Narcissa said jokingly.

"I am please to hear it, as I have been forced to wait all morning to do this…" Lucius said as he stood and gently tilted Narcissa' chin up and claimed her lips in a tender kiss.

"And why, pray tell, did you wait all morning to do that?" Narcissa breathed when the two parted.

"When would I have done it, if when I woke my wife was gone, and all morning she has been off and about the palace running our servants ragged and driving our son up the wall?" Lucius asked, caressing her cheek as he spoke.

"Perhaps, if the king was not so lazy, and rose earlier he would have had ample time to complete his task. As it is, I have it on good authority that the queen has managed to accomplish all her tasks this morning." Narcissa said with a grin.

"Ah, well, then the queen deserves to be king and the king should step back and allow the queen to run all his affairs as she is capable of getting something done once in a while." Lucius replied.

"Why, my dear, I do believe that is the best idea you have ever had." Narcissa smiled and pressed another kiss against her husbands' lips before turning serious. "Did it happen?"

"Yes, I am afraid it did." Lucius sighed, regretting that they must end their banter and turn their attention back to important matters. "It seems as if the next stop for Lord Voldemort is the southern tip of Noir."

"So he has captured neutral territory southwest of here?"

"Yes."

"How long?" Narcissa asked. Her tone showed her worry for her kingdom. If Voldemort moved the same way he had through the other kingdoms, he would reach the palace in under a year. It did not afford them much time.

"It may take him up to half a year to reach the southern borders. Perhaps longer if the winter is as harsh as it was last year. Spies have informed me that his army is spread out too thinly currently, as such he will need time to regroup." Lucius said. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in agitation.

"Our troop's location?" Narcissa asked.

"I have sent half of the army south. They shall be guarding our borders. Dumbledore has promised to send at least two of our wizards to join them within the next month." Lucius said. He indicated on a map where he was positioning their men and where Voldemort was headed. "Of course, Voldemort has proven cunning in the past, for all we know our spies could be dead and he is sending us false information."

"Do not even consider such a notion, Lucius. It is too soon to fall into despair. What of Trelawney, has she had a vision? Perhaps she could help us." Narcissa said.

"She has seen nothing for the past four years. I fear she will not see anything in time to aid those in the south." Lucius said.

"How many lords and ladies live in the southern parts?" Narcissa asked, she could name at least two families, but did not know exactly how far south her husband was talking.

"The family in the most danger of attack is the Potter family, and they have already had a run in with Voldemort in the past. I doubt he will treat them kindly if he comes upon them." Lucius whispered. "Just north of the Potters is the Weasley family. They are at least a days' ride north of the Potters, though. About two days ride northeast of the Weasleys is the Diggory family, one of Noir's most influential families, and then just beyond them is the Finnegan family."

Narcissa stood in silence for a while; merely considering the information she had been given. Having lived barely two days ride from the palace when she was a child, her family had never feared an attack as help was always near by. Plus, being among the highest ranking of Lords and Ladies, the Black family had been ensured protection under the crown. When she had become betrothed to Lucius, that protection had doubled and everywhere she went, she went with at least two bodyguards.

"Have you warned these families?" Narcissa asked.

"I have sent personal messengers to inform them in person and to bring back a reply. I should receive word within the next couple of weeks." Lucius said slowly.

"Will they be evacuated?" Narcissa asked.

"If it comes to it yes, but I fear some may wish to remain with their families land." Lucius said, gazing at the maps but not seeing them.

Narcissa sighed. Lords and ladies were often quite attached to their ancestral lands, as it was their origins, proof of where they came from and who they were. To be parted from such possessions was to be considered nameless and title less.

"They will be informed that their positions and titles will remain constant despite the confusion and tragedy of war?" Narcissa asked. Lucius nodded, even though it was more of a statement.

"Of course, they are not to be blamed for the destruction caused by another." Lucius said.

For a moment, both remained silent. Each was lost in their separate thoughts, considering the peaceful times of the past and dreading the coming war filled years. For both understood that a war such as the one they were going to be faced with would not be resolved quickly. Indeed, there was little doubt that many lives would be lost. Both feared that by the end of it, Noir would cease to exist.

"What of Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"He is to be wed as soon as possible." Lucius said. "His defense training will be increased and he shall be driven to achieve a greater endurance than he currently lays claim to."

"And his spouse?" Narcissa asked.

"His spouse shall be guarded both day and night. Once he or she becomes pregnant, we must hide them away. Away from the public, away from the ambassadors, and the lords and ladies, we shall hide them away from even the servants. Only you and I and Draco, Severus, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey shall know of Draco's spouses' condition and location." Lucius said.

"You know what you are asking of Draco's intended?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, but it is the only way, and you know it." Narcissa nodded though she was loath to admit it.

Madam Pomfrey was the most gifted healer in Noir. She had been trained by the best healers England had to offer. Dumbledore had even instructed her in the ways of magical healing, though she possessed no great talent for it. There was no one better to tend to an injured or pregnant person to be found, of that Lucius was sure. In addition, Madam Pomfrey could be trusted not to reveal private information. In short, she was perfect for the task of birthing the heir.

Still, Narcissa was worried. The pregnancy still meant that Draco's spouse would be in isolation for almost an entire year, seeing none but those who knew of his or her location. Such a prospect would not give anyone much incentive to marry the prince, no matter his future crowning. Narcissa promised herself, in that moment, that she would do everything in her power to make the nine months tolerable.

"Let us pray that whoever Draco marries has the strength to survive the coming years." Lucius said as he gripped his wife's hand tightly, pressing a tender kiss to her pale knuckles. "If Draco chooses poorly, then he could end up widowed before his time."

"Second fork from the left." Harry said after a moment's hesitation as he considered the answer to the question.

"Correct, now, if you greet a lord you, what?" Seamus asked, watching his companion closely.

"I incline my head and bow slightly. He will not bow back as I am of a lower rank than he is, unless he is of the Weasley family." Harry said, quickly calling up the correct information.

"And what do you do when introduced to a lady?"

"I again, incline my head and bow slightly, but I take her hand in mine and kiss the back of it. However, I do not maintain the touch longer than one second, or be deemed using inappropriate behavior." Harry answered, smiling softly when Seamus pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"How do you address the prince?"

"As, your grace, my prince, prince, sire, or your highness unless given permission to address him otherwise." Harry responded quickly.

"You will be fine. I shall be beside you as often as possible." Seamus said, squeezing Harry's hand. Harry nodded.

During the ride there, they had discussed the possibility; in fact, it was almost a certainty, that they would be separated often during the course of the ball. More than likely, Seamus had said, the other lords and ladies would attempt to get them on their own to discover more about them individually and about their courtship. It was also likely that they would be forced to sit apart during dinners and lunches if there was a seating arrangement. And, of course, neither could predict the room assignments, and as they were not yet married, they could not expect to share a room. Seamus had armed Harry as well as he could given the limited amount of time and the lack of formal education Harry possessed. Seamus hoped that Harry would not be corrupted by this experience, though he doubted even Pansy Parkinson could so much as make a dent into Harry's kindness. If anything, Seamus was concerned about Harry's temper.

While Lily had bestowed Harry with a gentle nature and slender build, James had gifted their son with his dark hair and his temper. Quick to offer assistance to those less fortunate, and quick to anger, Harry seemed at times both warm and cold. Seamus prayed that if Harry grew angry he would contain it and remain silent. If not, then Harry would leave a great impression upon the court, in the form of injured lords and crying ladies.

"Is that it?" Harry whispered. Seamus turned and followed Harry's gaze. At the angle the carriage was traveling, they could see the towering palace. Beautiful in its majesty and commanding in its presence, the palace shone in the midday light as the sun rays caught the brilliant marble stones that composed the outside of the structure. Arched windows, many of which were gifted with stained glass, glinted as the sun reflected off them. Atop the many walkways paced warriors of the highest training and military experience. They were the Roux-chein, the elite warriors of Noir, numbering over a thousand; they were a force never before defeated, by any army of any size. They guarded the royal family when all other guards failed. It was a privilege to be named Roux-chein, something men and women trained for, for years. Often, the best of these warriors were raised from infancy to become Roux-chein. It was both a privilege and a danger, a task one dedicated their life to.

"Yes." Seamus whispered back. Both quiet in their whispers as if they feared disturbing the huge structure and incurring its wrath.

Gazing up at the palace, Harry could not help but feel minuscule in comparison. Everything he had ever seen, everything he had ever dreamed suddenly seemed small. He could not help the trembles that ran through his body, though he did try. He had been distrustful of the royal family before, but now, as he sat in this carriage, drawing ever closer to the palace, Harry could not help but feel as if he was sealing his fate. For the first time, since he was young, Harry felt afraid of what lay ahead. As if sensing his companions' dread, Seamus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled the smaller boy closer.

"I will not leave you, Harry, I promise." Seamus whispered. Harry could only nod, as he could not form words. However, even as he nodded in understanding of Seamus' words, he felt as if, in the end, even Seamus would be forced to leave him.

An hour later, though it seemed much too short in Harry's mind, their carriage was pulling through the gates and onto the cobblestone path that led to the doors of the castle. Breathing deeply, Harry closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. He found Seamus watching him closely, and tried to smile, though it ended up wavering. As the carriage came to a stop behind another carriage that was waiting for its passengers to disembark, Seamus moved across the small aisle and once again picked up Harry's smaller hand.

"You know everything that is required, and you have far more courage than half the people here do." Seamus said in all honesty. "You will be fine, and you will win them over with your charming beautiful self."

Leaning over, Seamus pressed another kiss to Harry's cheek, smiling as the smaller youth turned a faint pink at the touch. Harry looked as if he wanted to speak, but whatever he had been about to say was forgotten when the carriage jolted into motion and then came to a stop again. Then, the door was opened and a middle-aged man was greeting them with a smile.

"Welcome to Acheron, the palace that makes up the heart of Noir." The man said as Seamus stepped down, again reaching back to assist Harry in his descent. "Please tell the man at the door your names, and he shall announce you to the members of the court who have already arrived."

"Thank you." Harry whispered, though Seamus said nothing. The man seemed surprised by the words, but merely nodded at the youth. Harry turned to Seamus to find him waiting a few steps ahead.

"Come." Seamus said, holding out his hand for Harry to take. Harry smiled at his friend and grasped his hand. His smile widened as Seamus easily intertwined their fingers and squeezed reassuringly. "This is where we shock them with how good we look."

When they reached the doors, Harry was still laughing quietly behind his free hand at his companions' words. The man there again requested their names, this time full names and titles, much to Harry's disgust.

"Lords Seamus Charlton Finnegan and Harry Danovan Potter." Seamus said proudly as he glanced at Harry, who had regained control of his laughter.

"Very good, milord." The man said. "I shall announce you and then you will enter. Be careful, as you enter at the top of a flight of stairs."

"Thank you for the warning." Harry said; glad to be given a heads up. He was nervous, so naturally he could rest assure that he would foul up somewhere.

"Follow me, my lords." The man said as he turned and entered the most beautiful hall Harry had ever seen. It was not cluttered with over priced objects, nor empty of all comfort. Instead, this hall, done up in whites, pale blues, and silvers, seemed elegant but simple. The marble floor was faintly colored as the light from outside drifted through the huge pane of stained glass that formed the crest of Noir about the towering double oak doors that led into the hall.

"Harry." Seamus whispered, leaning over to whisper into Harry's ear. Harry turned his head toward his companion, questioning. "Please, put this on."

Harry inhaled faintly as Seamus pressed a slender silver band into his hand. Harry slowly revolved the ring, seeing the square shaped emerald set into it. As his fingers brushed along the inside of the small ring, he discovered the engraving.

"Love of the highest status." Seamus whispered with a smile. Harry smiled back. In a world of kings and queens, lords and ladies, peasants and merchants, Seamus was not afraid to lose his title or to joke about it.

"That way, when ever someone picks up your left hand, they will know not to hold on for longer than a second." Seamus whispered quickly as they neared another set of double doors. These doors were smaller, but the wood used here bore carvings. Upon the doors, lay a twisting pile of dragons, each dragon represented a different species. It was sweeping in its magnitude, and glorious in its achievement, Harry found his breath stolen away for the second time in two minutes. Turning back to Seamus, Harry nodded his consent and slipped the ring onto his finger. Seamus smiled and once again gripped Harry's hand. "Here we go."

Two well-dressed servants opened the double doors wide, and the man who had been their guide stepped forward. Off to the side another man banged twice upon the wooden floor with a huge staff. Then, as Harry and Seamus moved to stand at the top of the stairs, their names were announced clearly throughout the large ballroom. Across the floor, the only lady already in attendance turned to face the newcomers. And so did, the prince. Harry swallowed.

"My prince and my lady, the Lord Seamus Charlton Finnegan, and his intended, the Lord Harry Danovan Potter."

Alone within his chambers, absently stroking the colorful feathers of his phoenix, Albus Dumbledore paused in his ponderings. Fawkes, the phoenix, lifted his head and turned toward in the direction of the entrance hall. Something had changed in the air of the castle. The wards had flickered for just a brief moment, as if welcoming someone or something home. For a moment, Dumbledore sat searching the wards around the castle in hopes of identifying what had caused the odd sensation, but he found nothing. Everything had returned to normal.

Standing up quickly, Dumbledore moved toward his door. Perhaps it was time to revisit Trelawney again.

The day had started well, in Draco's opinion. He had slept in, ignoring his mother's ranting that he should be up and preparing to greet his guests. There was really no point in that, after all, Narcissa refused to allow Draco to make executive decisions regarding _his_ ball. As such, why should Draco be forced to rise early if all he was going to do what get in the way of his mother. She should be thanking him for his consideration.

Now, four hours later, Draco was up and dressed in a stunning set of robes befitting a prince, and waiting in the ballroom to greet the first of his guests to arrive. A boring affair, to be sure, as the guests were not expected to arrive for almost another hour. Still, one could never be sure. None of the lords or ladies would want to be late, and thus, would rush to be here, but none would want to be left alone with the prince for a long period of time, and thus, would slow down upon approaching the palace. Draco sighed; sometimes he hated the royal court. Of all those invited, he would be speaking to maybe five of them as equals, the rest were merely fools attempting to play the vicious game of politics. Well, the politics of the court would kill them and yet, for perhaps years to come, they would not even realize they were dead. And by the time they did, the damage was done and could not be reversed.

Oh well, politics aside, Draco thought as he wondered past the long table laden with finger foods and beverages, …how am I to woo Finnegan?

It was a tricky matter, tricky. On one hand, he could always rely on his charming persona and his dashing good looks to do the job for him. A few tender words and soft touches, and Finnegan would be as clay in Draco's hand. Of course, Draco knew next to nothing about the Potter heir beyond what records and spies could tell him. Basically, this is what Draco knew:

Harry Danovan Potter was born to Lily Renee Potter and James Phillip Potter seventeen years ago. As it was, Harry was about to turn eighteen within the next six or seven months, making him of age to marry. Home schooled by his mother, Harry had never been gifted with many friends, that is, friends in high places. Beyond the Weasleys, Finnegans, and Diggorys, the Potter family was not on good standings with the other titled families of Noir. Still, they always paid their taxes, even when it was a struggle, and still managed to find ways to aid the Weasley family when they needed assistance. The Potters had run into a bit of trouble with Lord Voldemort, but Draco did not know too much about that situation as his father was not answering questions currently. It was through said incident that Harry had come to enter a sudden courtship with Seamus Finnegan. Before hand, the pair had been close friends, which boded well for Draco, as he could expect some awkwardness between the two. One did not go from friends to lovers that quickly. Draco's spies/investigators had informed him of Harry's small stature, literally. It seemed the Potter heir was only five foot six inches, which meant that Draco literally towered over him with his impressive six foot two inch height (he was still two inches shorter than his father and it seemed as if he had ceased growing). In fact, if his assumption was correct, Harry Potter would only come up to his shoulder, it was laughable really. Kind, courteous, soft spoke, and poor, overall, Draco could see no reason for why Finnegan had requested permission to court Potter. There was nothing special about the boy, and both parties contained no magic, thus no heir could be created. It was, in one blow, the end of the Potter and Finnegan family.

Well, there have been rumors circulating in recent years that Potter has become quite pleasing to the eye, a little voice, the voice of doubt, whispered in the back of Draco's mind.

Nonsense, even if Potter had suddenly become attractive, there is still no way in heaven or hell that he could have reach a level of physical maturity that could hope to hold a candle to me, he thought with a superior smirk.

It is said that he could bewitch a careless man with a single smile, the voice came again.

Lies, Draco snorted.

His eyes sparkle as if he knew a secret yet instead of sharing such information he longs only to tease you senseless with it, the voice sang.

Yes, and I am the queen of Noir, Draco said.

Hair like ebony, and lips so soft that a thousand kisses could no satisfy you. A laugh that rings of innocence and purity, that begs someone, anyone, everyone, to touch him, taint him, whisk him away from this sanctuary he was born into and to show him the pleasures of-

_Thump, thump_

"Lady Pansy Parkinson." Draco turned at the announcement and winced.

"Ah, Draco!" Pansy cried and she flounced down the stairs and sauntered up to the prince, who merely raised an eyebrow in greeting. "Is it true, tell me it is!"

"I can tell you nothing if I do not know what it is you speak of." Draco drawled in amusement.

"Did you truly invite Lord Potter and the Weasley Lords?" Pansy asked with a grin of delight.

"Unfortunately, yes. Mother demanded that all available lords and ladies be invited. It seems she expects me to lower my standards and help the poor." Draco sighed.

"How dreadful," Pansy said, though she was excited at the news. "So, the Potter heir will be here?"

"Yes, mother received word that he is arriving with the Finnegan heir."

"Ah, yes, they are engaged in their courtship. The whole court was abuzz with that news when it first came out into the open. Is it not shocking that they managed to hide their affair for over a year before it reached us? A travesty to the gossip mill, let me tell you, I spent days yelling at the fools who allowed that tidbit of gossip to slip past." Pansy said with a satisfied smirk.

"Yes, quite." Draco said with a sigh. He glanced up at the doors, wishing that someone, anyone else would arrive now to save him from this gossiping wench.

"Well, I was in town the other day and I cannot describe to you the outfit my cousin suggested I purchase. It was dreadful with its oranges and greens and purples, I simply could not stand it. I tell you my cousin is never going to rise about her social status with a fashion sense like that. I mean, honestly, what kind of husband wants a poorly dressed wife who cannot even-"

"My prince and my lady, the Lord Seamus Charlton Finnegan, and his intended, the Lord Harry Danovan Potter."

Both Draco and Pansy turned at the announcement, but for two different reasons. Pansy to be able to claim that she had met the Potter heir before any other lady of the court, and Draco so that he could view his intended and his competition. Both were shocked with what they saw.

The pair hovered for just a moment at the top of the stairs, and then, as one they began their descent. Slowly, carefully, gracefully, they came, hand in hand. Seamus alternating between gazing back at the prince his companion and gazing at Harry, who had turned a faint pink upon noticing the stares. Seamus smiled and gently squeezed Harry's hand, his smile widening when he felt the pressure returned.

The rumors were wrong, Draco thought as he watched the Potter heir move ever closer.

The rumors had said he was pleasing to look upon, but no one had said he was gorgeous. In that moment, when Seamus and Harry had began to descend, Draco had known true beauty. It was not a painting; it was not a flower, the first of its kind to bloom in the light of spring. It was not a sunset, casting heart-breaking colors across the sky as the night swept in without a care. It was not even a diamond, cut with flawlessness and shining. Those were not perfection now, nor ever could be again. Perfection had become this young man who came before him.

Slender and light, with raven locks that shimmered in the light, a slight smile quivering in nervousness as glowing emerald eyes swept across the space between them. Yes, Harry Potter was very attractive with his delicate features and his creamy skin.

I bet he is rude and obnoxious as sin, Draco thought as his smirk returned and he watched pair, now on the floor, move towards him.

Whereas Harry was of an unnatural beauty, in Draco's eyes, Seamus was a grounded handsome bloke. Six foot one with auburn hair and pale blue eyes and a clear complexion, Draco could see himself married to the youth. The blue eyes darkened with suspicion and tension as they locked with the silvery-blue of Draco's eyes, but they lightened and danced when they gazed down at the Potter heir. A fact with irked Draco to no end. With every step he took, Seamus seemed determined and confident of himself and his abilities, which did appeal to Draco. Seamus was of a lithe build, as if he were a runner or a swimmer, and Draco found his thoughts wondering to inappropriate ideas.

"My prince," Seamus greeted, initiating a perfect bow, never releasing Harry's hand. Harry echoed him and performed the same bow, though not as low as Seamus had. Draco allowed the slight to slip by.

"Please, call me Draco, the ball is a neutral time, titles will not be necessary." Draco said smoothly, reaching out and grasping Seamus' free hand and pressing a kiss to the back it. Seamus raised an eyebrow when the prince held on longer than the required second. At his side, Harry watched the proceedings with trepidation. If the prince was to begin courting Seamus, then there was no way that Harry could retain his position as Seamus' intended. The prince would win without trouble.

The prince was tall, toned, handsome beyond a doubt, and commanding, everything Harry was not. Platinum blond hair, tied back in a ponytail shone beautifully in the natural light, and for a moment, Harry wondered what it would be like to touch it. The prince's countenance bore aristocratic features, perfect facial features and piercing silver-blue eyes that seemed to stab at Harry's frantic heart. The youth was royalty if Harry ever saw one.

Still, if the prince chose to pursuer Seamus, and Seamus reciprocated his feelings, then Harry would stand down happily. At least then, Seamus would be happy and know true love. Harry could handle whatever consequences he had to face for not being wed.

"Very well, Draco." Seamus replied lightly, not wavering a bit at the daring act of the prince. "Call me Seamus, and this is Harry, my life long friend and soon to be life long husband."

Draco's lips quirked slightly as Seamus pulled Harry closer and made sure in emphasis their relationship. Draco also noticed that Harry seemed uncomfortable in his presence, well, perhaps that could work to his advantage.

"Harry, it is a please to finally make your acquaintance." Draco said softly before gesturing to Pansy, who had been staring at Seamus the entire time and shooting Harry glares. "This is my dear friend, Lady Pansy Parkinson, but please, call her Pansy."

"I must say, Seamus, that when I heard you were invited to the ball, I was quite sure my heart had skipped a beat. I was in tears I was so delighted. It is common knowledge that you are quite the charmer and a fine catch for any lady…" Pansy paused and glanced at Harry. "…or lord, as the case may be."

"Truly, you flatter me." Seamus laughed, absently stroking Harry's fingers, occasionally glancing over at his companion. "I tell you, I am certainly not handsome enough to warrant such kind words."

Harry winced slightly as the looks Pansy was shooting him. For a moment, he wondered if he had insulted the lady during the short time, he had been in her presence. However, upon review, he could find no moment in which an insult or action that could be deemed an insult had been exchanged. He had warranted no such looks.

Draco smiled as Seamus laughed at her words, noticing how Harry kept glancing toward the double doors and windows as if longing to be anywhere else but within this hall with these people. There was no doubt in Draco's mind that by the time the rest of the guests arrived, Harry would be alienated and uncomfortable amid such company. Yes, Harry Potter would be easy to defeat, and perhaps, if he played his cards right, he might just be able to gain a little satisfaction from inviting the lower classes to the ball.

**AN: **Yes, changed the title from what I had originally planned. I just came to me as I was finishing this chapter. Sorry, I shall try not to do that. Anyway, I am so happy that I managed to complete this chapter so soon. I am sorry for the wait as I was unavoidably detained at a friends' house. Again, as always, thank you to all of my reviewers, it is you who keep this fanfic alive, not I.

I hope this chapter measured up to all of your expectations, it was my favorite chapter to write thus far, but the next one promises to be very entertaining. I am afraid I did not get to Dean in this chapter, but I promise to in the next one. Plus, I know you are all anxious to get to the Draco/Harry parts, so am I, but you have to allow me time to set everything up. However, in the next chapter you will see some Draco/Seamus and Draco/Harry. When I update tomorrow I'll add a brief explanation on exactly what I am aiming for with Draco/Harry on my bio.

Oh, and for those of you confused about the whole male pregnancy factor, it will be explained in the upcoming chapters, rest assure.

**Next Chapter: **Harry is introduced to the rest of the lords and ladies of the court. Will react the same way as Pansy, or will they accept him? And, it seems as if Seamus was correct in assuming that he and Harry would be separated, can Harry face the members of the court alone? And why is Severus Snape glaring at the Potter heir?


	4. Animosity and Unwanted Advances

**Title:** The Anointed Prince

**Author:** Decadence

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Rating:** R (for later contents)

**Setting:** Set in a time barely ten years before the birth of magic within humanity.

**Summary:** Faced with his upcoming crowning, a war, and a royal ball, Prince Draco Romulus Gabriel Malfoy is forced into finding a spouse, someone of the proper breeding and etiquette.

**Disclaimer: **All character belong to J.K. Rowling, unless stated other wise (i.e. Clarisse and Owen).

**Warning:** SLASH (DM/HP); Draco will be dominate in the relationship. Also, I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, I forgot until one of my reviewers mentioned it, thank you kind reviewer, but this fanfic will contain MPreg in later chapters.

**Chapter Four: **Animosity and Unwanted Advances

The first day of the ball was grand. It was beauty captured into a single day. It was ladies and lords, dressed in the finest silks and velvets, whose exposed flesh shined as the lights caught the diamonds, emeralds, rubies, and sapphires. Together, these people of the highest decree came, amassed within a ballroom made of stones and wood. A mortal cage for these gods and goddesses. Still, willingly they came and they talked and they danced. As the music drifted throughout the room softly, they swept, from corner to corner upon the dance floor, their robes fluttering, and their dresses flowing. With smiles of sincerity and hidden malice, they greeted each other with charming words and underlying threats. Conversations were cryptic, as none knew who was truly their friend and who would betray them. These gods and goddesses had tasted power and now they hungered for more, but none of them knew the meaning of sharing. There was no room for new players amid the royal court, no more room for someone who might claim what they sought.

"I hear you used to live on a farm?" Theodore Nott, the new lord of the Nott land said. If Harry recalled correctly, Theodore's father had recently passed away after being confined to his bed for many months. Harry wished to tell Theodore that he was sorry for his loss, but could find no suitable way to bring it up. Though the lord was rude, Harry doubted that it was entirely his fault, as one could only act the way one was brought up. He still deserved sympathy.

"Oh, you are mistaken, I am afraid." Harry smiled. "I still live upon my family's farm. It has been in my family for centuries. I believe it was first purchased some-"

"How terrible. I am truly sorry for your poor state of life." Theodore said, though his eyes revealed nothing of what he was truly feeling.

"That is...kind, I suppose, of you." Harry said. He did not argue Theodore's opinion of his home life. Harry doubted Nott had ever done a true, honest, days' work in his entire life, let alone aided the people of a town with their crops. People such as Nott made statements without ever understanding exactly what it was they were commenting upon. As such, Harry did not pay too much attention to their opinions.

"No doubt. Now, do tell, how was it that you and your charming suitor were able to hide your delightful relationship from us for so long?" Pansy asked with a slight sneer. Harry sighed mentally at her attitude. For the past half hour, he had done nothing wrong to offend the lady, yet still she insisted upon this condescending, often hateful tone. He could not understand how, if he offended her so, why she insisted on following him as he went with Seamus to greet new arrivals.

"It was simple really." Harry said, though he did not mean to insult. "Whenever a messenger would come, Clarisse and Owen would claim that Seamus and I were merely visiting with each other since he would be leaving soon to attend a private school. Of course, everyone already knew that we were the closest of friends, so it was easy to just reinforce that idea upon them. No one suspected otherwise, and we simply never came out into the open."

"Were you ashamed of your relationship?" Pansy asked, clearly thinking they should be.

"Heavens no!" Harry turned at the sound of Seamus' voice. Sometime, about fifteen minutes after arriving and quite a few other nobles had arrived; Seamus had been forced away from Harry's side by his dear friend, Dean Thomas.

"Why in the name of all that is holy, would I be ashamed to be seen with Harry?" Seamus asked, incredulous. Harry sighed faintly in relief as Seamus stepped up to his side and slid an easy arm around his waist.

"Oh, forgive me," Pansy cried, one hand outstretched to touch Harry's arm. "I meant no insult to you, my dear boy. I find you simply enchanting with your rural upbringing and simple nature."

Harry gritted his teeth as she smiled winningly at him and Seamus. He had been amid these people for barely half an hour, and already he disliked many of them.

"Yes, well, I suppose my simple nature would appear enchanting compared to your devastatingly breeding which resulted in such a beautiful nose and a startling intellect." Harry replied, flashing a bright smile right back at her as her smile faltered. He felt Seamus tense and press gently upon his side.

Harry assumed that making false compliments was deemed unnecessary within the royal court, but for the life of him, he could not comprehend how Seamus could not understand, when she had passed the first comment. Besides, Harry found Pansy's nose to be fascinating in its absurdity, for some reason it resembled one of his cousins' dogs' nose. Said dogs were inbred and snappish.

Personality traits compliment each other perfectly, Harry thought as he glanced away from his audience.

Servants, dressed as well as the merchants in the city streets, gracefully avoided collisions, though their eyes never raised from the ground. Platters bearing every kind of food imaginable, and many unimaginable sent delicious smells drifting through the hall, teasing the senses and daring the guests to eat them. Harry longed to taste one of the small sandwiches, but Seamus had warned him not to ruin his lunch.

_Thump, thump_…

Harry turned toward the stairs, wondering who had not already arrived, as the hall seemed crowded in his mind. Including the servants, lords, ladies, and the occasional messenger, the hall contained more people inside of it than people who lived on the Potter land. It was quite amazing, in Harry's eyes.

"My lords, my ladies, prince, Lord Cedric Diggory."

A smile, dazzling, in Seamus' eyes, lit up Harry's face as their friend descended the stairs. Forgetting court etiquette, Harry did what he normally would; he moved away from his companions and, pulling Seamus along with him, hurried to Cedric's side. Never noticing the withering glare directed to his retreating back by an irate lady.

It was disgusting. Seamus Finnegan was an attractive, intelligent young lord, and he had selected that farmer to become his husband. Pansy was seething on the inside as she watched the pair move off to greet another lord.

In her mind, Pansy pictured herself as the Lady Pansy Finnegan. She saw balls and masquerades, she envisioned jewels to make even the queen green with envy, and she imagined a poor little farmer who was forced into slavery by the man he _used_ to be engaged to. Yes, Harry Potter would have to be removed from the picture if she was ever to accomplish her goal. As she drifted through the sea of dancers, turning down a couple of offers, nearing the beverage table when a silky voice spoke to her.

"Pansy, darling," Pansy smiled as she faced the prince. There was gleam in his eyes, and she wondered what little nasty thing he was planning now. "You seem upset."

"You would be to if the lord of your dreams had claimed a vagabond waif for a spouse." Pansy pouted, picking up a glass of red wine, it had been watered down to ensure no one became tipsy before the evening.

"Oh, have no fear of such things; no man could ignore your charm for too long. However, I would like your assistance on said little waif…" Draco smiled as Pansy's eyes lit up and she moved closer.

Upon reaching his goal, Harry stood before Cedric, merely waiting for Cedric's consent to move closer.

"Harry! I heard you might be coming!" Cedric said, delighted at his friend's attendance. Harry grinned and quickly moved forward, laughing lightly as he was enveloped in a warm hug.

"Well, Seamus said you would be here, and so I simply could not refuse the invitation to join in on this little social." Harry said as he stepped back to Seamus, who moved forward to shake hands with Cedric. The three had been friends for years, though Seamus had known Cedric far longer, having met him in school.

"Oh, please," Cedric laughed. "I bet he had to force you into attending. No doubt, you mopped about for a while before agreeing. And you probably demanded some sort of chocolate thing for your sacrifice."

Harry and Seamus both laughed at the inside joke. When sulking, Harry tended to horde chocolate like there was no tomorrow. One would find him wondering aimlessly outside as he ate, refusing to share even a single bite.

"More like, multiple things." Seamus laughed as Harry elbowed him.

"So, how is the loving couple?" Cedric asked as his laughter abated and his demeanor turned serious. Harry and Seamus glanced at each other.

The previous summer, as Harry was preparing to depart from the Finnegans' home, Cedric had arrived to accompany Seamus back to their school. That night, the night before Harry was to return to his home, he and Seamus had fought. It had been a trivial matter, in all honesty, another minor detail that need not have been blown out of proportion to the extent it had. Unfortunately, as the two had discussed their future later that evening, Cedric had come upon them. To say that he was shocked that their engagement was a rouse, would be putting it mildly. Cedric had always been a true romantic at heart. Often speaking of the one who would complete him in every way possible, of finding his one true love. Of course, Cedric was of the social status that he could have anyone of his choosing and never be questioned. His family literally rubbed elbows with the royal family. Indeed, it seemed as if there was not a single person of the royal court or family that did not simply adore him. Nor a lady who did not find him perfect company.

Upon stumbling on their conversation and learning of their deceit, Cedric had demanded an explanation. Late into the night, the boys had sat there, tucked in blankets as they sat around the fire of Seamus' room. Cedric had listened with rapt attention, interrupting only to ask a question or to clarify a point. In the end, he had supported their decision, though he despaired at their fate. He could not imagine having no control over whom he would marry. Still, Cedric promised to support their union and to aid them, all they need do was ask.

Seamus smiled slightly as Cedric glanced about them quickly, while looking as if he were searching for an acquaintance. Cedric could always be depended on to maintain appearances. The court did not need to know of the truth behind the matter, at least, not yet.

"Anxious, as always." Seamus said with a sigh, taking Harry's hand. Cedric's eyes widened just slightly as he noticed the ring, but he did not call attention to it, they would tell him what he needed to know in their own time. "Barely seven months left, and then you will need to don your best set of robes to be my best man."

"I am sure it shall be a beautiful affair," Cedric said quietly, picking up on Seamus' true feelings. Seamus was prepared to go through with the plans, but he wished they had more time. However, an engagement that lasted for longer than three years was pushing the patience of the court. Lords and ladies were expected to wait at least two years, but to marry quickly there after and produce an heir. To not do so hinted at trouble between the couple. "You shall both find happiness in each others' company. You could not pick a better companion to spend the rest of your lives with."

"Indeed, Cedric, a beautiful affair it shall be, after all, it is two beautiful people who will be married." All three friends turned, startled, to find the prince standing beside them.

"Draco, it has been too long, dear friend." Cedric said with an easy smile, quickly covering his shock. "And, good gods, it appears as if you have grown yet again. You easily match my height now."

"Good genes," Draco said smoothly as he smiled at his friend. "Anxious, Seamus? I doubt there is a man or woman alive who would not be anxious to be wed to Harry here. He is…rather stunning." Draco's smile grew as Seamus and Harry both blushed. Seamus in embarrassment, and Harry in anger and confusion.

Since their arrival, Draco had watched the pair with interest. When in each other's company they appeared relaxed and comfortable, but at times there was awkwardness between them. At one point, when Dean had pulled Seamus away, Seamus had pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek; it had been brief to say the least. In all honesty, Draco doubted that the pair had ever actually kissed each other before. That called for further investigating. Other than that kiss, the pair had refrained from any other intimate gesture that was common among soon to be married couples. Something seemed off in their relationship, and Draco was determined to find out what.

When Seamus had gone, and Harry had been alone, Draco had smiled to see the young lords' unease amid his fellow lords and ladies. It had been amusing to watch the Potter heir struggle with proper decorum and still match wits against the well-trained noble elite that surrounded him. Perhaps, his favorite moment of the past half hour was watching Harry's interaction with Pansy. It was easy to see that Harry did not understand Pansy's reaction to his presence. If only Harry knew that Pansy had been after Seamus for years…Until he did discover the truth, however, Draco was content to watch the two combat with only words as weapons.

For a farmer, Potter certainly does manage to wear the illusion of true nobility quite well, Draco thought. For a moment, he felt admiration for his fellow lord. Pushing it aside, Draco prepared to split the three friends up. It was obvious that they had been discussing something of great importance before his arrival. It did not matter; he had ears and eyes everywhere, if there was a secret within the court, then Draco would know of it before too long. At the moment, though, Draco wanted to speak with the Potter heir, alone.

"Seamus, Dean is requesting your presence over by the table, something about a bet being disputed." Susan Bones, a lesser ranking lady, said hurriedly, glancing at the prince as she spoke. Draco smiled at her.

"Oh good grief, can a man not enjoy a few moments of peace with his friend and fiancé?" Seamus groaned. He exchanged a glance with Cedric and pressed a kiss to Harry's hand.

"Stay with Cedric, do not engage with the prince alone." Seamus whispered in Harry's ear, pretending to kiss his cheek, before inclining his head to the prince and moving off in search of Dean.

"He seems quite fond of you." Draco said, watching as Cedric quickly intervened on Harry's behalf. He wondered if the lord thought Harry an invalid, unable to tend to himself.

"They have been engaged for a number of years, and friends since birth, it is expected that they would be fond of each other." Cedric smiled at the prince. Draco smiled back, noting how Cedric had said that they were fond of each other, but not in love. Interesting, indeed…

"Of course, how foolish of me…" Draco's words drifted as Pansy suddenly swept up and gripped Cedric's arm and began pulling him toward the dance floor.

"You simply must dance with me, Cedric." She simpered.

"Of course, but I am currently engaged in conversation-" Cedric began.

"Nonsense, Draco can look after Harry for one dance." Pansy said, hauling Cedric away. And then, Harry and the prince were alone. Alone amid a sea of nobility.

"Well, that was-" Draco began. He was excited to be alone at last with the youth who was mysterious in that little was known about him as a person. As he gazed at the slight lord, whose emerald eyes betrayed his every emotion, Draco felt a warmth envelope his entire being.

"Excuse me, sire." Harry said as he began to move away from the blond. "I feel light-headed, forgive me." With that said, Harry was gone, having vanished into the crowd.

"Light-headed, indeed." Draco said with a smirk. He would catch up with the Potter heir in a moment, but for now, he needed to find out how much time he had before lunch was served, now that everyone was in attendance. He winced mentally when he heard a loud cry issued from one of the Weasley lords, they had been the last to arrive.

Gods he hated the lower lords…

Harry sighed in relief as he came upon an open door that led to a garden. With a small smile, Harry set off down the winding stone path, happy to be amide nature again. The Potter land was full of plant life; Lily could always be found tending to her garden. Granted her garden was nowhere near the scale of this one, but it was beautiful in its own way. Harry had spent much of his childhood and adolescence wondering the trails that wove throughout the forests that surrounded their land. Often times he returned home after dark having gotten lost as he wondered off the paths. He found solitude and peace amid the trees and the flowers; they were his silent companions who never judged him.

As he came upon a patch of roses, he paused. It was too early in the year for roses to be in bloom. Puzzled, yet amazed by the depth of their color, Harry reached out and tenderly touched the plants. His mother would have loved this garden, he thought as he caressed the velvet petals with loving hands.

"Beautiful, are they not?"

With a gasp of surprise, Harry whirled, his fingers sliding on accident. He winced as a thorn caught his flesh. Raising his eyes from his wound, emerald eyes met silvery-blue pools.

"How did…" Harry whispered, confused. He was sure the prince had not followed him when he had left the hall.

"You said you felt light-headed, so I assumed you required some fresh air, so naturally I came here." Draco gestured to the garden, his eyes never leaving the small figure before him.

"Oh." Harry said softly, idly toying with his wounded finger before turning to head back inside.

"Is it deep?" Draco asked, halting Harry's movement as he moved in front of him.

"No."

"Does it hurt?" Draco asked, moving closer still. Harry tensed.

"Only a little." Harry whispered, watching the prince with trepidation.

"Even a little is too much, Harry." Draco said in a husky voice, moving again, this time to take Harry's hand in his. Pale fingers glided across creamy flesh as Draco observed the wound. It really was not bad, but still, he decided to proceed. The sight of the torn flesh caused some unknown emotion to stir within him.

"I must-" Harry began, as he gently began to pull away. Draco merely tightened his grip and raised the finger to his lips. He pressed the wound gently, his tongue flicking out to sooth the hurt. Harry gasped in alarm at the action. For a moment, he merely stood there too shocked to move, and then he quickly pulled away and took a few steps back.

I am sure that is not condoned by court etiquette, Harry thought as he struggled to gain control of the fast-paced thoughts flying through his head. Taking a deep breath, he tried to speak.

"You…I-er-you…I am…en-engaged…" Harry managed, shaking his head in confusion as he continued to back away from the prince. Suddenly, the prince seemed a scary person indeed. Harry felt as if the prince could very well claim him, the same way Lord Voldemort wished to.

"Perhaps, but I am the prince." Draco said with a smile as he followed his naïve prey.

"You still hold no right to attack me in such a manner as you have. It is unseemly and quite rude, in my opinion." Harry said, a frown gracing his features. Draco smiled.

"The prince's opinion far out weights your own."

"Perhaps, here at the palace it does, but it is also here at the palace where manners and etiquette rein supreme, and as such you are expected to abide by them the same as everyone else." Harry argued. He was becoming upset by the prince's arrogance.

"Prince or not, you are still a mortal and still capable of great flaws, as you have demonstrated to me just moments ago. Irrational behavior does not become you, my prince." Harry continued. "I came to this ball, in honor of your crowning, though I tend to avoid such events. Needless to say, having come and seen the court you keep and seeing your own behavior, I must say that I am inclined to refuse any further invitations that might be sent my way. That is, however, if you ever again deem me worthy to set foot within the same city as you again."

Draco smiled, a true smile at the other lord. Though, he was small and naïve, the Potter heir certainly did not seem to be lacking in words to say. Perhaps Harry was not such a horrible lord after all, despite his low status.

"With words such as that, I cannot imagine not inviting you to join me in all of my social events. Or, perhaps I shall call upon you specifically to attend me someday. I would be quite interested to hear what else you have to say." Draco said with a smirk as Harry bumped into one of the benches that lined the path. Harry gasped as the back of his knees hit the wood and he lost his balance. He ended up sitting upon the bench, staring up at the prince who stood far to close for Harry's comfort.

"While you find me, rude, Harry, I must say that I find you fascinating." Draco said lightly, touching Harry's cheek. His companion merely stared at him, unmoving. "Your constant breech of etiquette could have me smiling for the rest of my life, and your beauty captures me."

Harry forgot to breath. Such words were never spoken to him. Though they seemed nice, he doubted that the prince truly meant them, more likely he was toying with him. Still, the thought of even the slightest truth caused his breath to catch.

"You come from such a background as to cause quite the stir among the court," Draco continued, his fingers tracing a light path across Harry's face. "Amid peers such as these, a lesser man would have turned bitter."

Harry trembled as Draco touched his lips. No one had touched him like this before. Though Seamus had kissed his cheek and held him tight before, this touch seemed far more intimate than any other he had ever experienced. The prince's fingers were cool against his flushed skin, and he was sure his face was a brilliant red by now. As the fingers moved, Harry felt his heart skip a beat and his soul cry. For a moment, he thought the prince's image wavered, for a moment they were gone. Gone to some distant time and place, where the prince touched him with loving hands and held him close because he wanted to feel Harry's nearness. The emotions were real here. Then they were back. Back inside this garden that had become a hell disguised as a heaven. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Harry knew this was wrong, and could not allow it to continue. With a faint whimper, he became aware of Draco sitting next to him, turning his head to face him. Then, Draco was coming closer, too close…

"Ow!" Draco cried, pulling away from Harry. He had been moving in to kiss the smaller man, but his fingers had felt as if a great heat had struck them. Gazing at his fingers, he found them a bright red and pulsing.

"No." Harry said simultaneous with the princes' cry, pulling away completely and rising.

"Lunch is served…" Came the faint voice of the announcer. Harry quickly turned and fled back inside; forgetting to bow or even bid the prince good-bye. Draco watched him go, whispering one word, incredulous.

"Magic?"

High above the prince and the garden stood Severus Snape, hidden upon a balcony that led into the room next to the ballroom. He had seen the Potter heir exit the hall, and watched as he wondered through the garden. The boy delighted in flowers as much as his mother had and probably still did. Lily had always been a gentle spirit, a presence whose warmth was welcoming and comforting. However, Severus could not dwell on the past now, no he had to look out for the prince's best interests.

When the prince had entered the garden and followed Potters' previous steps, Severus had gone cold. It would not do for the prince to stumble into the same trap as he himself had with Lily Evens. It would be a devastating blow to the Draco, and Snape would not allow it if he could.

He watched the pairs' interaction and watched as the prince drew ever closer to the young lord. Severus found he could not breathe as he watched Draco move into kiss the young Potter, he could barely stand to keep watching. Severus had just glanced away when, faintly, he heard Draco's cry of alarm and pain. The sound had not even ended, but Severus was already on his way through the small study and down the hallway to the stairs. He needed to know what had happened to his godson.

Down the stairs he flew, past the ballroom and out another door he went, bursting out into the garden. From the corner of his eye, he saw Potter running inside, but he did not concern himself with the other lord. Quickly he moved down the path until he came upon Draco, who still sat up the bench.

"What happened?" Severus asked as h approached.

"Nothing, Severus, I merely stubbed my toe as I sat down." Draco said. He did not feel that the matter involved Severus just yet. First, he had to speak to Dumbledore.

"Draco-"

"Sev, I must leave you, lunch is served and my guests cannot eat without my presence, etiquette and all that. I shall see you later. Good day, Sev." Draco said and swept from the garden, leaving a confused Severus behind.

Seamus smiled in relief as he spotted Harry enter the hall from the garden area. For a while, Seamus had feared that Harry had been left alone with the prince, having seen Cedric dancing with Pansy. Alarmed, he had left Dean, who claimed to have never requested his presence in the first place, and went in search of Harry.

"Harry!" Seamus said, grasping Harry's hand and leading him out of the hall and down to the dinning area, where the rest of the quests were gathering. "What were you doing out there?"

"Viewing the garden, it is quite lovely." Harry whispered, breathing deeply as he sought to calm his nerves. Seamus watched him with concern.

"Are you alright, what happened?"

"Oh, nothing, I merely got lost for a moment, that garden is like a maze." Harry said quickly, his eyes pleading with Seamus to drop the matter for the moment. He would tell Seamus what happened later in the evening when they could be alone.

"Yes, it is quite lovely and quite confusing." Seamus said, picking up on Harry's intentions. He continued to watch Harry out of the corner of his eye, wondering what had happened to his friend. It took a lot to upset the boy, beyond harsh insults toward his family.

Taking Harry's hand and gently squeezing it, Seamus led Harry toward Cedric, who had saved two seats for them. Pulling out the chair next to Cedric, Seamus waited for Harry to be seated before seating himself next to Harry. Right before he sat, he noticed the prince enter the room, moving toward the head of the table, his face slightly flushed and his silver eyes glancing at Harry.

**AN:** Okay, there you go, Chapter Four. It is the shortest chapter yet, but do not fear, the next one is long. I hope my attempt at Draco/Harry worked for you guys, I tried. Please tell me what you think of it so far. My thanks to all you who have reviewed, I am astounded with the number of reviews my fanfic has received, I would have been happy with only ten, I expected only ten. So, you guys have made me happy beyond words. A special thanks to all of you who have added me to your favorites lists.

I added a few lines between the sections of my story in the first two chapters, as I forgot them when I first posted (did not realize you had to go back and redo those after uploading the document), so it should be easier to read now.

I would like to apologize for not updating yesterday, I had this chapter all ready to go and when I logged onto the internet it said I had no time left (time limits). So I was forced to wait until to day to post it. Sorry to keep you waiting. Also, I have relatives arriving this evening, so I shall try to post like I usually do, but I am not promising anything. I will post on Christmas though, no matter what.

**Review Responses:**

**Slytherin Prankster: **Oh my god, you're right! Noooo! I never even noticed. I am so embarrassed, but thank you so much for mentioning. I shall correct it immediately. I've been living a lie….I am glad you enjoy the story despite my error, thank you for the review and telling me the correct spelling, I never would have noticed.

**DraculUnknown:** Thank you so much! I really love reading anything fanfic or real book, that contains setting like the one of my fic. I hope you continue to enjoy my fanfic; I shall try to not let you down.

**anne marie:** Wow, thank you so much. I never really considered my writings to be very good, but thank you very, very much for the fantastic compliment.

**AmethystAquamarine:** Yes, Hermione will make an appearance very soon. And do not worry, Harry will show all those nasty nobles exactly what a lower ranking lord/farmer can do. Thank you for your wonderful review, and Merry Christmas to you too.

**Black-Rose1243:** Thank you, thank you, and a thousand times, thank you for such a beautiful compliment.

**dairygirl: **I read fanfics all the time and know how it feels to be left without an update for long periods of time. So, I am trying to make it so that my readers will not have to wait too long. At the most a chapter may take me about a week to complete once school starts back up again. I appreciate all of your comments, thank you.

**SuishouTenshi:** There is nothing that I can say to such kind words beyond, thank you, thank you so much. Words such a these make the anxiety of posting a fanfic for the first time lessen greatly. All of my reviewers have been so nice and helpful; I appreciate you guys so much.

**A-Brighter-Dawn: **I know you are anxious to learn of the dragons, and the explanation for that is fast approaching. Once Draco begins to formally court Harry (next couple of chapters), and finally realizes that Harry is the person he wishes to marry, he shall explain all about the dragons and the extent of their alliance with Noir. Thank you for adding me to your favorites list, it is the greatest compliment I could receive.

**Next Chapter: **Snape and Harry face off, Avicus comes to the rescue, and Seamus glares at Draco all day. Voldemort sends a message to the Potters, and Trelawney sees something? Is Dumbledore suspecting something weird about Harry, or is he imagining things? The Weasleys make an actual appearance, finally, and Draco makes a decision.


	5. An Ancient Prophesy and a Message

**Title:** The Anointed Prince

**Author:** Decadence

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Rating:** R (for later contents)

**Setting:** Set in a time barely ten years before the birth of magic within humanity.

**Summary:** Faced with his upcoming crowning, a war, and a royal ball, Prince Draco Romulus Gabriel Malfoy is forced into finding a spouse, someone of the proper breeding and etiquette.

**Disclaimer: **All character belong to J.K. Rowling, unless stated other wise (i.e. Clarisse and Owen).

**Warning:** SLASH (DM/HP); Draco will be dominate in the relationship. Also, I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, I forgot until one of my reviewers mentioned it, thank you kind reviewer, but this fanfic will contain MPreg in later chapters.

**Chapter Five: **AnAncient Prophesy and a Message

The room was handsome indeed. The muted tones of olive and cream calmed the soul with their simple elegance and stately order. A fire blazed happily in the large fireplace, and the room smelled faintly of pine. The large floor to ceiling window afforded a glorious view of the rolling hills and the forest. Candles were situated throughout the room, each lit and not a single one flickering. The private bathroom gleamed in the light and the bath tube was full of steaming water, just waiting to be used.

"The water stays clean and heated until used, and then, it empties itself and waits to be needed again. When you wish to use it, press the knob on the side, here, and the tube will refill itself with warm water." The servant had explained. Apparently, the tube operated on magic, something Harry had never before seen. Oh sure, he had heard of magic. Wild tells of wizards battling dragons and casting wicked spells that kept a beautiful maiden in a deep sleep until the chosen one appeared. Glorious tales, to be sure, but far-fetched and repetitive.

The moment he saw the room, Harry fell in love with it. He felt at home just moments after entering, as if he had known this room his entire life and was simply returning after a long journey. With a sigh, Harry went to sit beside the fire, content to merely stay still and bask in the warmth for a while. He was relaxed for the first time since arriving, though he knew he was only delaying the inevitable confrontation with Seamus.

The lunch had gone well, he thought. The food was delicious, the best he had ever tasted, but sadly, he could not say the same about the company. The lords and ladies had had spoken of trivial matters, such as the latest fashions and the upcoming wedding, of which Harry was pleased when his and Seamus' was not mentioned. Cedric had valiantly denied the rumors of him having found a lady to court, not batting an eye at the catcalls that sounded from around the table. Harry had remained silent, still confused by the events of the afternoon, occasionally glancing at the prince, who appeared as if nothing had happened.

It was troubling, the prince's behavior. Troubling in that it was unexpected. If there was one thing that Harry had learned from his multitude of lessons was that the unexpected was a dangerous thing to find amid the court. Often times a persons' intentions were known quite well before the person even acted, so to be caught off guard was to be avoided.

In all honesty, however, Harry had suspected something of the prince. Granted he had expected the prince to begin a daring and suave courtship of Seamus, but still he had suspected something. It was terribly confusing. The prince was sending mixed signals, from kissing Seamus' hand and ignoring Harry, to pursuing Harry and attempting to kiss him. It was a plan; the prince was trying to accomplish something. The question then, was what?

The prince was of age to marry, and there was rumor of a war about to start. Perhaps, perhaps the prince was searching for someone to marry. It was logical, Harry thought. The prince needed to be able to continue to bloodline after all. Still, that did not explain why he had all but stated that he was intent on finding company with the same sex. As the prince, he needed an heir, and an heir could not be born of two males. That Harry knew for a fact, so then, what was the prince playing at.

Perhaps he has already married, Harry thought. Now all he needs is to find a couple of male mistresses to keep him company since he does not seem favorable to the opposite sex.

Emerald eyes widened at the thought. Well, the prince did know that Harry and Seamus were engaged…perhaps that was why he had made advances on both of them. Perhaps he thought that if one of them fell for him, that he could end the engagement due to foul play and thus obtain his new mistress. Harry gasped at the level of deceit the prince was willing to go to. The fire flared a violent red before calming again, though Harry did not notice.

Or, perhaps he really likes both of us and wishes to claim both of us as his mistresses, Harry thought, horrified. Shaking his head at the vile thought, Harry stared at the fire, wondering why the prince was doing this to him and Seamus. They had never done anything wrong.

Harry was brought out of his musing by the sound of a faint knock at his door. Rising he crossed the wooden floor and opened the door. Seamus stood on the other side, grinning.

"Good evening, Harry." Seamus said. "I was wondering if perhaps you would like to join me, I was going to take a walk down to the stables to see how Avicus was faring."

"Of course, you did not even have to ask." Harry said, turning back into his room to find his heavy cloak. All their trunks had been brought up earlier by servants and placed in the proper areas. "Oh, it is so cold at night though, I do hope Avicus will be all right in the stables."

"I am sure that he is. This is the palace after all. It is the best stable that a horse could ever wish for. Now, come on." Seamus laughed, holding out his hand for Harry to take. Smiling, Harry accepted the hand and closed his door behind him as he stepped out into the hall.

"My room is right next door to you, on your left side, so should you need anything, you know where I am." Seamus said as they set off down the hallway. "Should it get too cold for you or anything." He teased.

"Oh hush," Harry said with a disapproving frown. "I am not worried for myself, just think of poor Avicus, out there in a strange stable with strange people all around him. I wonder how the grooms fared in trying to get him settled."

"What do think?" Draco asked, glancing over at the old wizard, who thus far had not moved a single inch. He had just explained his odd encounter with Harry and his burned fingers. "Is it possible, that Harry Potter could possess magic?"

"Everything is possible, Draco, where magic is concerned." Dumbledore said softly as he gazed at the fire. The flames twisted and danced before him, the orange, yellow, and red blending into a perfect harmony of heat.

"Yes, so you have told me many times throughout the years. However, whereas I am born with magic flowing through my veins, is Harry Potter from the learned magic, or is he magic. Is he like me, born with it, or did it develop as he grew?" Draco asked, quickly becoming frustrated with Dumbledore's lack of true response. "Have you felt anything odd after the guests arrived?"

"It has become colder, I believe, but only slightly. The weather has been rather odd this year." Dumbledore mused, stroking his tangled beard.

"I speak not of the weather, Albus, and you know it." Draco glanced out the large window, taking in the darkening sky. "I fear I must leave you, but do not think that I am finished with you or this topic of conversation. I shall return tomorrow, and I expect proper answers then."

The twinkling blue eyes, weary yet more alert than any youths', flickered in the firelight. A faint smile touched the corners of Dumbledore's mouth as he watched the flames dance and the door click closed behind the prince.

"Magic, Harry is magic." He whispered into the silent room. As the words were uttered, the fire stilled, for a second it sat frozen. "Lily, James, do you even realize what you have created?"

The spell broke, and the fire hastened back into its dance, moving quickly, flicking upon itself before flaring away again. Almost as if it could not stand to touch itself, yet could not stand to be parted from it either.

There were no stars out tonight, the sky was overcast. The walk to the stables seemed longer than it should have. The shadows and lack of light created the illusion of a vast distance, and the silence only isolated a person and crushed them with the weight of their troubles. The stone pathway was clear of all rubble, not even a blade of grass peeked through the cracks. Harry wished for such a wayward blade to appear. He found the palace to be perfect, clean of any errors commonly found within a home. It was lovely at first, but as the minutes passed by it became unbearable. There was a sense of tension that seemed a constant within the palace walls. As if everyone was on edge, both afraid of ruining the perfection and terrified of said perfection.

As he thought about it, Harry found that the room he was lodged in was really a haven. A break from perfection all on its own, and also now that he had tossed his formal robes to the side, they now lay in a pile on the floor near the bathroom. A pile of common robes just priced higher than others, they lay there marring the floor. A disease waiting to spread as a wild fire would spread. Harry sighed; he would have to pick them up when he returned to his room.

"Harry, what happened in the garden?" Seamus asked, breaking the silence. Seamus had been patient thus far. He had refrained from bring up the incident despite how his mind had raged with questions. It would be quite the coincidence if Harry and the prince had just happened to both wonder off into the garden at the same time. Of course, Seamus did not know if the prince had even entered the garden, but he had his suspicions. Why else would the prince arrive, late for lunch and glancing at Harry? No, something had happened between the two, and Seamus needed to know what.

"After you left, Seamus, the prince said something akin to you being fond of me, and Cedric answered for me. He directed the prince's attention from me to him, or so I thought." Harry sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "A moment later, Cedric was literally dragged away by Lady Parkinson, who I have no doubt, what acting on the prince's order. The prince began to speak, but I quickly claimed to feeling light-headed and rushed off. I did not expect him to follow me."

"No, it would have been an unexpected move on the prince's behalf. Unless he was seeking something from you, information most likely." Seamus said.

"That was my thought as well. I thought, perhaps he wanted to get me alone to learn more of you, as he did show interest in you when we first arrived." Harry smiled and glanced at his companion. Seamus scoffed at the thought. "I headed for the first door I could find. I am sorry to say that the lords and ladies of the court do nothing for me, I find myself quite uncomfortable in their presence. So, when I found the garden I believed I had found heaven. It was quite there, and colorful. Peaceful.

I found a path within the garden and I followed it. I cannot say how long I was walking, but it did not seem long at all, when I came upon a rose bush. A rose bush, Seamus, in the middle of January. It is unheard of. Oh, but they were beautiful. Their tips a lush red and as the petals sank inwards they turned to the color of blood. I could not bear to gaze upon them without touching, and so I did. They felt of velvet, the finest velvet. Then the prince came. He startled me with his sudden appearance, and I feel quite foolish that he managed to sneak up on me. In my surprise, I accidentally cut my finger on a thorn, and oddly enough, this seemed to trigger something with the prince. Up until that moment he had never displayed any sort of emotion for me other than curiosity, so I can only speculate as to why he acted the way he did at that moment. One moment he was a few feet away, and in the next he was right in front of me, holding my hand with my torn finger against his lips." Harry paused as Seamus stopped walking.

"What?" Seamus asked, eye wide.

"He kissed my finger. I shall never understand why he behaved that way, but from that point, his behavior seemed to go down hill. I, of course, pulled away, reminding him of our engagement, but he did not seem in the least deterred. I must say that his behavior was quite shocking. When he had me cornered on a bench, he was moving in to…kiss me, I suppose, for I know of nothing else he could have had in mind, when I yelled no. I do not know what came over me, to yell at the prince like that, however, I felt that if I were to allow him to proceed, that I would be forfeiting something, something of great importance. In that moment, as the word no escaped my lips, I felt a heat far greater than any candle flame breath across my skin. I do not understand what the feeling was, only that the prince pulled back with a cry of pain. Then lunch was served and I ran inside." Harry said, concluding his retelling of the odd event.

Seamus was silent, considering Harry's words, and Harry took this time to gaze down at his wounded finger. He blinked, the wound was gone, his finger was clear of any imperfection, it was as if not wound had ever existed. He was about to mention it, when Seamus spoke.

"Do you find the prince handsome, Harry?" Seamus asked quietly.

"I cannot deny his physical appeal, Seamus, nor can you." Harry replied, forgetting his finger. "I do not see what that had to do with discovering the reason behind his sudden change of character."

"Harry, if you ever found someone, someone who loved you, whom you loved in return, I would let you go so that you may be happy. You know this." Seamus said.

"I know that, but why you bring it up now I do not know." Harry said slowly.

"It is just as well," Seamus said, continuing to walk. Harry watched for a second before catching up with his companion.

"I will not be disloyal to you, Seamus. Despite your horrid looks." Harry said. Seamus smiled at him.

"I know that, Harry." Seamus was glad that Harry did not understand of what he spoke, it was for the best. Seamus did not want to give false ideas that could lead to embarrassment and emotional suffering.

"So what do you think this means?" Harry asked. As he spoke his next sentence, his words became quiet, as if he feared to be over heard. "I fear the prince may wish to pursue us in hopes of us accepting his offer of becoming his mistresses."

"Harry, we are men." Seamus laughed. "Besides, he is the prince, he could have anyone he chose, and while you may be devastatingly beautiful by moonlight, during the day you are quite the ugly beast."

"It is a curse," Harry said. "No, seriously, I think that is his plan. I could not stand it, Seamus. I could not. I want a loyal husband, not a master."

"I will be a loyal husband," Seamus said. "Though you may call me master if you so desire. Harry, I simply do not believe that is the prince's plan, no it is far too obvious."

With those words, they both drifted off into silence, pondering the truth that lay outside of their reach. Harry observed the forest, situated a ways off behind the stables. The trees, it was said, were ancient. Their branches stretched towards each other as if seeking comfort as they battled the memories of their past. Those trees had seen wars, times of unrest and civil uprisings. They had seen peaceful times when everything seemed right, and times when everything seemed wrong. Harry pitied those trees, for the things they had seen, and he envied those trees for the things they had seen but had not been forced to take a side in. To have lived so long and to have seen so much, if trees could speak, oh what a conversation they would have.

Harry sighed as he considered Seamus' words. Of course, Seamus was correct; it was too obvious for the prince, too expected. No, there was something else, something hidden, though Harry was sure it was lurking just beneath his nose. Harry paused to replay his and Seamus' conversation, he blinked.

"You think I am beautiful by moonlight?" He asked, wondering how he could have over looked such words.

"No, I think you are radiant by moonlight," Seamus whispered, touching Harry's cheek. Neither noticed that they had come to a stop barely ten yards from the stable.

"Really?"

"Yes," Seamus breathed, leaning in toward Harry. Harry sighed as their lips met. It was brief, and there was no surging passion that most girls giggled about when they thought no one was listening. It was sweet and gentle, but there was nothing behind it, and they had both felt that more than anything.

"Oh my, you cannot be serious," Blaise Zabini said, watching as his childhood friend paced back and forth before him. Draco never stilled. "You are serious, but surely common sense could dispel any such thoughts from your mind. What would your people think, your parents?"

"Sadly enough, I fear the people, the common people, would approve as I would almost be marrying one of them. As for mother and father, they would not approve, but would not condemn it either. No, only Severus would disapprove, and he would be vocal in his disapproval." Draco said as he ran a hand through his pale locks. "It is absurd at best and ludicrous at worst. The court would slaughter us, well, at least him, and I would be widowed."

"I cannot even begin to comprehend where this sudden decision came from. It is as lightning appearing in the middle of a clear day. Harry Potter, the heir to the Potter land, one of the lowest ranking lords available, and you wish to…to…I cannot even say it-"

"Pursue him …I fear I could begin to wish to be with him, Blaise, yet I cannot understand why. He is uncultured, brash, outspoken, and naïve." Draco cried.

"Perhaps it is just a faze," Blaise said, brushing a strand of hair away from his face. "Though, if you fancy him, perhaps an affair is in order."

"No, for I fear that if I become even slightly intimate with him, I shall long for him even more. It is as if my soul cries out for him, though mother and father have assured me that my Veela traits are solely my good looks and my fertile nature." Draco said arrogantly. "I have watched him mingle with the court, I have seen him hold his own against them, and I have watched him smile at Seamus. Oh, how I have watched him smile…"

"I thought you were going to pursue Seamus, after all, he is pleasing to look at, as well as well off. He would come with quite the dowry." Blaise said. "It is easy to see how Pansy could fancy him."

"Yes, but upon closer inspection, I find I feel nothing for him. I have spoken with him, but fear that nothing could come from any union between us." Draco sighed. "What should I do?"

"You are asking me?" Blaise asked. "You know what I would say, I would say, that you should forget about Harry Potter and focus on Seamus, or any other lord or lady. If it is beauty you seek, then take that Chang lady, if it is intelligence you are after, then take Cedric, if it is obedience, then take Susan…but Harry Potter will bring you nothing but disappointment."

"Blaise, I feel as if I could become…fond of him…"

"Then it is best that you forget him. You are about to enter a war, Draco, and war brings death and suffering. It would tear you apart to marry Harry only to have him killed in an assassination attempt. He would be targeted and you know it. No, you are better off with someone else." Blaise said. "You are the prince, you have expectations you must fulfill, so fulfill them."

Draco sighed, gazing out the window upon the meadows where the finest horses in Noir ran. He wished for their freedom, to know nothing of expectations and wars. He longed for the peace and quite of an animals' mind, where doubts did not rule and overshadow all else. In the distance, near the stables, he thought he saw a couple there, embracing beneath the shadows and the clouds. For a moment, he wondered at the identity of the pair.

High above the rest of the palace, tucked safe behind closed doors, a hundred steps, and all the wards and enchantments that a master wizard could perform, sat the seer. She had selected this tower to be her haven, her seclusion from the common troubles of the royal family. She felt she deserved such a space in light of her awesome responsibility. There was no one else more qualified to watch over the royal family, no other seer who had seen what she had seen. Her arrogance came from her knowledge that every word spoken was true. She was the best in her field of expertise.

So she found it quite rude to be badgered day in and day out. Seeing took time and concentration, difficult things to come by when one was hassled all day. She knew there was a war on the horizon, she had seen it ten years ago, they need not remind her of her own visions. She also knew that the royal family wished for some sort of vision on the war, what could be expected, what was the outcome, anything.

"I do not control the sight, Dumbledore. I thought that you of all people would understand that." Trelawney said in her wispy voice, lighting another incense stick.

"Quite understandable, Sibyll. Still, I have felt a strange flow within the wards since these guests arrived. I feel that there is one among them who could possess magic, to what extent I cannot know until I actually meet him. The prince suspects the same as I, though he is unsure." Dumbledore said slowly, weighting what he could share and what should be kept secret.

"This boy, is he powerful?" Trelawney asked, intrigued.

"I do not know." Dumbledore said. He knew it was quite possible, as the boy had caused the flicker within the wards without trying. It could just have been his lack of control over his power. "I merely wish to know if you have seen anything since they have arrived, anything at all…"

Trelawney sat in silence for a moment, considering her next words carefully. In truth, she had seen many things over the past few days, even before the lords and ladies had arrived. She had not seen anything clearly, nothing specific, just bits and pieces. During one, she had seen a youth dressed in battle robes, running through the forest, there had been blood running from a wound on his forehead. In the next, she had seen someone lying upon a bed, crying out in pain as he twisted in agony. Then, a ruined house, razed to the ground. She had seen possibly ten such flashes, but each one was fogged, unclear and she feared to speak of them and accidentally misinterpret them. A misinterpretation was far more perilous than any other danger.

"I have seen something, though I cannot speak of it yet." Trelawney said, raising a hand to stop Dumbledore before he protested. "You understand why I must say nothing for now."

"Misinterpretation." Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, send word to me when you are sure, and I shall see what needs to be done."

"You have my word, Albus." Trelawney said. Dumbledore rose from his seat and moved toward the door. As Dumbledore moved out into the hallway and grasped the door handle to close the door behind him, Trelawney spoke again.

"Dumbledore, _Ardeur _breathes fire once more." She said softly as the door closed.

It had been written long ago, several centuries past, a prophesy that spoke of a savior born to vanquish the advancing darkness. The prophesy was so old and faded, that the name of the seer who had predicted the birth had long since been forgotten. In times of fear and war, the prophesy was always mentioned by the royal family. They had not forgotten it until almost a century later. Indeed, they had at one point recalled it vividly for it gave them hope that they would witness the birth of the savior who would preserve their way of life. Over the centuries, the royal families of Noir had prayed to each of the gods in hopes that the savior would come, but he never arrived. By this time, the prophesy had been locked away within the secret library of the royals, set aside as they now believed it to be a false prophesy.

_Ardeur_ breathes fire once more, Dumbledore thought as he pulled yet another rolled up scroll down from the many shelves that lined the walls. It was cold here, where the natural light must never shine. Where there should be no light stronger than that of a candle or two. The stonewalls, built centuries ago, were almost oppressing as they sloped ever downward in accordance with the hill that this room was buried beneath. Located beneath the throne room, hidden behind a tapestry depicting one of the many battles where Noir had triumphed, was a hidden passage. It was not hidden by magic, as no one had ever sought the room the passage led to, for none knew of its existence beyond the royal family, and they had more than likely forgotten it over the years.

The room itself was small, no bigger than a dozen steps in any direction. It was damp and chilled in the stale air. This room had not been visited in many years; in fact, Dumbledore could not recall the last time someone had entered the passage. In this room of stone, the shadows played tricks upon the most logical of minds, and the isolation from the rest of the world and the silence caused ears to hear whispers. Whispers that spoke in a language, which had not been spoken in over a hundred years, dating back to a time when kings and queens had locked their secrets up within this room in hopes that their enemies would never find it, for these secrets held the key to their destruction.

The silence was broken by the sound of pages being turned and scrolls being unrolled. It was a welcomed change in Dumbledore's ears. Eyes bereft of their usual twinkle scanned the dead languages with little difficulty, searching, seeking the forgotten prophesy. It had been placed here long ago, and Dumbledore now knew that it contained the information he sought.

_Ardeur_ breathes fire once more…the simple words spoken so softly, uttered with such hope and disbelief. If only he could find that faded scroll, if only it was not so damp here. Dumbledore mumbled a fast prayer as he set another scroll aside, hands reaching for yet another, prayed that the scroll was still intact and readable.

Tossing aside the leather cord that held this new scroll closed, Dumbledore quickly unrolled it and with a disgusted sigh, was forced to set it aside. Hours passed, the exact count, he could not be sure. Still he searched, desperate, for each second that passed caused the war to draw ever closer, and if the words Trelawney had spoken were true, then the answers could be found in that scroll. As he was about to start on another wall of shelves, Dumbledore paused, noticing a tiny shelf that he had overlooked. In his mind, he was sure there had been no shelf there a moment ago. Slowly he approached certain that he had already searched it and merely forgotten. In the faint light of the candles, whose flames flared smaller and smaller, Dumbledore could just make out a scroll. Covered in dust and spider webs, this scroll lay abandoned in the corner, its' leather cord looped lightly around the ancient paper. It appeared so fragile. Hands shaking, Dumbledore reached out and lightly grasped it, fearing it would crumble if he pressed to hard. Gently he pulled it out into the open; pale blue eyes twinkled as the shelf it had sat upon vanished. A spell had protected the scroll, some wizard before him had known of the scrolls' significance and protected it until it had been needed.

Slowly, each second seemingly an hour in its passing, Dumbledore unrolled the parchment. The words were faded, but readable. Weary eyes read the words of the forgotten prophesy, and a chill passed through the room.

_When the intense heat has breathed its last breath and the eternal flames have died, the guardian shall be conceived…Years shall he walk the lands, unknown and forgotten, until a crown of gold inlaid with the firestone shall grace his head…It shall be the year he breathes again, that heat that years ago died…Wreathed in flames he shall come, the savior to banish the eternal night…_

As Dumbledore's eyes landed upon the last word, the candles within the room flared brightly and then went out. The wizard sat in darkness, lost in thought.

"Shh…they will not touch you. Calm down, boy, I am here." Harry whispered, gently stroking Avicus' muzzle as the gelding shied away from Cedric's mount, a spirited Arabian stallion.

"Harry, your horse is impossible. I hear he attacked the grooms yesterday when they tried to move him into his stall. Did you really have to bring him along?" Cedric asked, moving his horse away from the gelding in hopes of calming him.

"It was Seamus, not I who demanded he come." Harry said with a sigh. He turned to find his friend, only to find Seamus, already seated atop his mare glaring at the prince, who seemed to be avoiding his gaze. Or, perhaps he was merely ignoring the other lords' anger.

Since last night, Seamus had behaved quite oddly. He seemed to focus more of his attention on Harry's wants and needs, which was odd, as he knew Harry could take care of himself.

"Would you remove your animal from my sight this instant! Such as beast is a nuisance and should be destroyed." Growled an angry voice. Turning, Harry found the Potions Master glaring death at him. "What are you standing there for, go, you are behind as it is!"

Severus glowered as the horse in question snorted and flicked his tail in agitation at his voice. Severus did not care what the horse's problem was; only that it was standing there in the way.

"Forgive me, sir, I did not realize-" Harry began.

"Of course you did not. One could not imagine such lofty expectations from one such as you." Severus growled.

Please forgive me, Lily, he thought as he uttered those words. If their friendship had not been forgotten already, it most certainly would have once she heard those words.

"Come on, Harry, mount up all ready, the others are waiting." Seamus said, disrupting the pairs little conversation.

Harry sighed and quickly climbed into Avicus' saddle, adjusting the reins in his grip and settling himself. Avicus tossed his head and pulled a bit, but otherwise remained motionless. Seamus watched as Harry leaned down and gently stroked Avicus' neck, whispering to the horse, whose ears flicked back as if he were listening. After Harry had explained what had occurred between him and the prince, Seamus had done some thinking. It was obvious to him, that the prince was interested in Harry, whether he would pursue a relationship, or whether he was just curious about this country lord, remained to be seen. Earlier that morning, Seamus had come to a conclusion. He would continue his courtship of Harry until such a time as Harry asked for it to be ended. Seamus would not just step aside and watch as the devious prince used his friend. Oh no, Seamus would play the prince's game for now, watching and waiting, he was sure nothing would come of the prince's little action though.

Still, Seamus had promised to protect his friend from Lord Voldemort, and now he made a silent vow to Harry that he would also protect him from the prince. One enemy came from a foreign land, and the other was from familiar territory. It did not matter though; Seamus would be Harry's guardian throughout the remainder of their visit. Only six more days were left before they would be safe at home again.

"I say, your horse if beautiful." Seamus turned at the voice, smiling faintly when he saw one of the Weasley lords inspecting Avicus from atop his own gelding. "Bred by the Zabini family?"

"Yes, Seamus gave him to me before we came here. His name is Avicus." Harry smiled. He could sense no underlying message behind the words. That, and they were Weasleys, they were poor, but honorable. "Are you George or Fred? I fear I can never tell you two apart."

"No one ever can. I am George, and you are Harry Potter." George said, bowing as best he could from atop a horse.

"You know my name," Harry said, trying to mimic the gesture, only to be forced to grab hold of Avicus' mane to steady himself.

"Of course, after the stir your engagement with Seamus over there caused, I doubt there is a lord or lady who does not know you. Besides, you are the only lord who does not attend court regularly beyond my brothers and myself. Your parents are also well known to my family, we have come by to visit, but often times you are away visiting the Finnegans." George said with a laugh.

"I am sorry to have missed your visits." Harry said, truly meaning his words.

"It is to be expected, after all, you two are to be married." George said. "I myself have my eye set upon a lovely lady who is in attendance at this very moment. Still, I find I have set my sights too high, for I am but a humble farmers' son who claims the title of lord, and she is a fair maiden who was born the noble birth of a lady." George sighed, and Harry could tell he too meant his words. Harry felt for him, he knew what it was like to be overlooked because of his status, but with times as dark as these, one should not readily give in.

"Come now, I am sure your lady admires you. I have barely met you and still I find you wonderful company. I dare say, if I am not being too bold, that you should approach her and at least speak with her. Perhaps she shall consent to a courtship with you." Harry said with a smile.

"We shall see, though I fear she is interested in the young Diggory lord. I cannot compete with the likes of him." George said as they began to move forward, the other lords and ladies had already started down the trail.

"Cedric is a lovely lord, but I am not sure if there is a lady he truly fancies at the moment." Harry said, still curious as to who George spoke of when he said he fancied someone.

However, even more curious was the fact that George Weasley, a member of the royal court had opened up so quickly. It seemed suspicious, as everyone knew not to trust another lord or lady who was a member of said court. Harry sighed; he had been amongst the people for far too long, he was beginning to question everything. Nudging Avicus in the side, Harry set off at a canter, enjoying the cool breeze and the overcast sky.

The prince sighed as he pushed his mount into a trot, he simply could not continue to listen to Pansy drone on and on about Seamus Finnegan. Seamus was handsome and well educated, but he lacked spirit. He felt that Seamus would marry him and simply comply with all his wishes. It was how lords and ladies were raised from birth, to be obedient to their king and queen. Seamus was not to blame, but his up bringing was. Sadly, Draco could do nothing for the lord; it was ingrained through the teachings of the private schools and finishing schools.

Whereas Seamus lacked the spirit to argue, Harry Potter seemed to have no problem with disobedience. If anything, he seemed well educated in said disobedience, at least, more so than in proper etiquette. Sure, he played his role well, but there were times when he hesitated or over looked protocol without realizing it. It was refreshing to see.

There was also a little matter of Harry's odd magical outburst. Was it intentional or was it merely a fluke, a once in a lifetime thing? The prince did not know, but he intended to find out soon. Later today, he would confront Dumbledore again. The old man knew something that he was not sharing, well, today he would share. Even if Harry Potter was not the one for Draco, if he could be trained to wield magic, then he could be used in the war. It would be a great advantage to possess an unknown wizard. Voldemort knew there were seven wizards, and what a surprise he would have if suddenly there were eight.

Yes, until such a time as Harry is unavailable to me, I shall continue to begin pursuing him, Draco thought as he glanced back at the last four riders in the group. Silvery-blue eyes found the Potter heir and smiled as he watched the boy gaze up into the sky.

Lily Renee Potter sighed, brushing a strand of hair off her forehead as she knelt down to continue her gardening. Planting season was fast approaching, and this year she had many new kinds of plants to be planted. It was her favorite thing, gardening, to be creating a haven for new life. Still, it was a tiring hobby.

For a moment, she merely sat, looking at the patch of weeds that had sprung up. Her hands were caked in dirt and scratched from thorns, she smiled, Harry would not find a lady in court who had hands such as these. Gazing up at their home, a small-dilapidated shack compared to even the Finnegan home, she prayed that her son was not being overwhelmed in court. There was much he still had to learn of the evils of the court, she just hoped that what she had taught him would be enough.

Glancing up at the sky she smiled to see the storm clouds rolling in, a rain would be good, as long as it did not freeze at night. A small black dot darted beneath the clouds. She watched, as it grew larger and larger still, quickly approaching. She thought it just a common sparrow, until it dove toward her. Startled, the bird dropped down low enough to release a small package that landed beside her. As if pulled by strings, the bird turned sharply and returned the way it had come. Confused, as birds did not carry packages, Lily picked up the box, surprised to find it heavy. Curious, she searched for any sign of who had sent it or where it was from. Finding nothing, she pulled off the cord that wrapped around the box and held the lid on. Once freed, she shivered, the wind had picked up. Setting the box down in her lap she pulled odd the lid.

In front of the Potter home, James Phillip Potter stood, talking to one of the citizens of the small farming community whose wife had just taken ill. James was in the middle of reassuring the elderly man, when a scream, wrought of fear and anguish, sounded from the back of the home.

"Lily!" James yelled, both he and the other man went running around the side of the house and into the garden out back to find Lily. Screams tore from her throat as she gazed at the contents of the box that still sat upon her lap. James raced to her side, dropping down beside her and gripping her tightly before he too glanced down.

**AN:** There you go, another chapter completed. I must say, that your reviews are so encouraging that I find myself wanting to continue writing immediately. Normally, it takes me months to produce as much as I have in the last six days. I am truly grateful for your responses, as repetitive as that sounds.

**Review Responses: **

**SuishouTenshi**: You really are too kind, and I am not just being modest when I say this either. There are hundreds of fanfics, which, in my opinion, are better than mine, and to hear such praise for my work is truly a gift. I cannot thank you enough. I find now, that I am most afraid of disappointing my readers. I hope it never happens, and should I begin to struggle with my writing, I shall cease to update as rapidly so as not to disappoint. Still, thank you so much for your comments, I appreciate them.

**Lunadeath**: I have recently been amazed at how much I have written. I find myself wanting to continue the next chapter immediately upon finishing the previous one. I am glad that you enjoy it, I was unsure at first, but with responses such as yours, I cannot help but feel appreciated and encouraged. Thank you.

**A-Brighter-Dawn**: As always, your comments are welcomed and valued. I am always looking for feedback on anything that I write, in hopes of improving in anyway possible. So, thank you for your review, your words are taken to heart and considered. Thank you. Also, since you have been so patient, the secret behind the dragons and their alliance brought up in the next chapter.

**NightProdigy**: You are quite welcome for the read, and thank you for reviewing. Yes, I am currently updating everyday, though it will become an every other day thing when school resumes. Thank you for such a wonderful compliment, it is appreciated.

**Naia**: I hope that this chapter has answered at least one question, as for Severus and Lily, that is revealed in my next chapter. And, the secret behind the dragons and their alliance with Noir is discussed in the next chapter. I hope with time that all your questions are answered.

**Gwaeren**: Thank you so much for your amazing review. I am really trying to get the interactions between the lords and ladies down in an acceptable fashion, so to hear that it is decent is great. Thank you so much, again.

**dairygirl**: Thank you for your comments, I read your review and could not stop smiling afterwards. It was greatly welcomed. I appreciate that you review almost each chapter, the feedback is wonderful. Thank you so much for all your comments, and I hope you enjoy chapter five as well.

**driven to insanity**: I am impressed myself with the extent of the writing I have done. I never expected to be able to post like this, but it is reviewers such as you that make it possible. Without you guys, I would be taking forever, so thank you so much for your praise.

**Jazzylady**: To answers your question, I think that for a man to be treated as a woman in medieval times, was to insult the man. It is a sign that others consider him weak. That insult alone would be enough for the court, as they dislike Harry's relationship with Seamus as it is. However, that answer will only raise further questions, unfortunately, such as, why does Seamus treat Harry as a woman if it is an insult? Keep in mind that Seamus is attempting to protect Harry, both from Voldemort, the court, and now the prince. As such, Seamus tends to treat Harry as if he were unable to tend to himself, there is no insult intended, merely protection. Anyway, I hope that helped, thank you so much for your kind review.

**socks and muffin mittens**: Your response to my writing is appreciated, I know I have said this to others as well, but I truly mean it. If I could find unique words for each reviewer, I would use them, but when I read reviews such as yours, words fail me. Thank you so very much for your comments, you are appreciated beyond what could be written in words. Thank you.

**DraculUnknown**: I hope this chapter answered your question, if not, then the next one definitely will. I thank you a million times over, for your comments; they truly are the driving force that makes this fanfic. Thank you.

**Next Chapter:** The contents of the box are revealed, and Dumbledore speaks to the king and queen, who seek an audiance with Harry. Draco makes another advance, and Seamus is attracted to someone else?


	6. Messenger Sent and a Prince’s Desire

**Title:** The Anointed Prince

**Author:** Decadence

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Rating:** R (for later contents)

**Setting:** Set in a time barely ten years before the birth of magic within humanity.

**Summary:** Faced with his upcoming crowning, a war, and a royal ball, Prince Draco Romulus Gabriel Malfoy is forced into finding a spouse, someone of the proper breeding and etiquette.

**Disclaimer: **All character belong to J.K. Rowling, unless stated other wise (i.e. Clarisse).

**Warning:** SLASH (DM/HP); Draco will be dominate in the relationship. Also, I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, I forgot until one of my reviewers mentioned it, thank you kind reviewer, but this fanfic will contain MPreg in later chapters.

**Chapter Six:** Messenger Sent and a Prince's Desire

The brilliance of the morning had faded into the lazy midday radiance by the time Hermione Granger, only child of the Granger family, arrived at the Potter home. To say she was apprehensive of what she might find was an understatement. Of the circumstance to which she had been called to, all she knew was that Lily Potter had had a massive panic attack the likes of which even her husband James could not calm her down. In fact, the youth that had shown up at the Granger home had said that the man whom had been instructed to send the youth on his way to the Granger home, had hinted that James had also been in quite a state when the original messenger had departed. In her seventeen years of life, Hermione had never known Lily or James to succumb to any sort of irrational state. It terrified her that the people she most admired and saw as her second parents were behaving in such a manner. It all led down to one thing, something had happened that had caused such a state.

Lifting her skirts, already tattered and covered with dirt, Hermione rushed up the simple stone pathway that led to the Potters' front door and hurried inside. The Grangers visited the Potters so often that Hermione deemed it unnecessary to knock anymore. Wasting no time, she moved across the tiny living room and entered a short hallway that led to the kitchen. Upon reaching the kitchens' threshold, Hermione gasped.

Lily sat slumped in one of the three chairs, her hair hanging loosely about her head, no longer held in place by the leather cord. It appeared as if the cord had simply, in a moment of horrified head shaking, forgotten to maintain its tight grip. One of her hands grasped that of James, who seemed pale and drawn. Both sat shaking, shoulders touching, James' free arm was wrapped around Lily. Lily was openly sobbing, while James' eyes held the remnants of his tears.

"Oh gods," Hermione breathed, quickly moving into action. She moved over to the counter and pulled out a pot. Filling it with water, she placed it over the small fire in the little fireplace that sat in the corner of the kitchen. Once that task was accomplished, she left the Potters sitting there and went to the washroom to retrieve a washcloth. Wetting the cloth with cool water, Hermione moved over to Lily's side, gently dabbing at the older woman's forehead and cheeks.

"Lily, Lily please answer me, tell me what happened…" Hermione said softly. She used low tones for fear of startling the pair even more. "What is it? What happened to you? Please, Lily…oh gods, please answer me…" Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as she watched Lily's face crumble and another sob escaped. Desperate for answers, Hermione moved to James, repeating her process and speaking to him softly as well.

"James…James…answer me, please…"

How long she sat there, begging the pair to respond, she did not know. The only time she stopped speaking was when she moved to remove the pan and to pour the hot water into a strainer filled with tealeaves and herbs. She added a pinch of mint to the mixture in hopes that it would aid in calming the pair. Carefully, she placed the two crudely fashioned cups in front of the Potters and sat down across from them.

"I made tea, Lily…your favorite…" Hermione whispered. "I do not know what happened, the messenger you sent did not understand either…and I cannot help you if you do not tell me what is wrong…James…Lily…please tell me what happened…"

The pair remained silent, though James' eyes shifted to look at her, though they remained wild and unfocused. Lily simply sat there, staring at the cup that had been placed before her, she did not respond at all.

It was too soon, Lily thought as she watched the steam rise slowly from her cup. Of course it would come down to this, a simple request, only it was more of a command. A lord was denied only once, and after that he struck with full force to inflict as much damage as possible.

"I can send for mother and father, the messenger said you called for me, and so only I came…but I can bring mother here…maybe they can help…or…or perhaps we can write to Harry and see if he-" Hermione jumped when James suddenly yelled.

"NO! Not Harry…never Harry…" James yelled, but as he continued, his voice lowered to a whisper. He was stretched across the table now, nearly upsetting the tea; one of his hands was wrapped around Hermione's wrist, preventing her from leaving.

"Harry cannot…he is coming for him…coming…" Lily whispered in a broken voice, emerald eyes so alike to Harry's gazed at Hermione, begging her to understand. "Killed…the blood…hands…it was on…my hands…and I…"

"What?" Hermione whispered. The words frightened her, but she did not know what to make of them as they were scattered and fragmented. "Whose blood? Harry cannot what?"

"A package…that bird…and the blood…I-I-opened it-should never have opened it…" Lily moaned. Her hands rose to cover her face. Hermione gasped, her free hand flying to cover her mouth as she saw the blood that stained Lily's fingers.

"Lily…" Hermione whispered.

"Never should have…the baby…the baby-w-was laying there…so peaceful as it slept-I thought it was…sleeping at first…so perfect, innocent…" Lily whispered. She rubbed at her face, never noticing the streaks of blood that her fingers left behind. "It did not move, it never moved…its lips were blue…and its limbs…stiff…"

"It was covered in blood…coul-could not tell were the blood ended and the fl-flesh began…" James continued as Lily broke down into sobs again. Hermione stared at them, wide-eyed, a part of her still could not comprehend what had happened, while the other part of her screamed in horror. "There…there was a note…"

Shaking hands reached into a pocket of the trousers that he wore. Their faded gray color blending with the streaks of dirt and mud that caked his legs. From the pocket, they pulled a slip of parchment, folded numerous times. Placing it on the table, James slid the note across the wood, his fingers never allowing it to unfold or raise even slightly. Hermione stared at it for a moment, then, taking a deep breath the pulled it from his fingers, which withdrew as if happy to be rid of it. Unsure of herself, and trembling, Hermione unfolded the letter slowly, careful to avoid the bloody spots, and began to read.

_I allowed you far too many years, and now I have come to claim what you took from me…The boy should know by now the power that he has. He should know then, what his destiny is and where he belongs…I send you one child in exchange for yours. If he is not received in time for his eighteenth birthday, then I shall fetch him and return him to you in such a way that makes this package seem delightful... _

_Lord Voldemort_

The signature at the bottom of the letter was signed in blood, and Hermione did not have to guess where the blood came from.

It was cold outside, however, it was not unbearable. Nevertheless, even if it was freezing outside, one would still long to walk among the trees of the Forbidden Forest. The name was cause for concern, but it was not needed in truth. The air was still, but the light danced as it wove its way between the bare branches of the towering trees. From a distance the forest appeared drab and a wash of grays, but upon closer inspection, the bark was alive with color. From the blacks, caused by the shifting light, to the streaks of red, mahogany, and the multitudes of browns, the trees fairly shone with life and a beauty that was unique only to them. Their branches stretched and writhed as if from an unseen foe who sought only to cause suffering. The trees themselves stood contorted into positions of despair. It seemed ironic that such unnoticed beauty and life were viewed as an overwhelming sorrow.

Harry sighed as he walked along beneath the saddest part of nature that he had ever seen. Even Avicus, who followed behind his rider, remained quiet and demure. This was a place of reverence, a testament to the length time these trees had stood. A tribute to the trees who observed and guarded and never asked a single thing in return.

It was midday, the noble guests of the prince's ball had started their riding expedition many hours ago, and now, many had retreated back inside the warmth of the palace to participate in various games. Few chose to willingly remain outside, and those that did had concluded that the expansive royal gardens were worthy of their attention. No noble would be caught wondering in a forest alone. To what end would such a venture serve? None, but the view was well worth it in Harry's mind. It was such a shame that these pureblooded, high ranking heirs paid no attention to such trivial matters as nature. Even Seamus and Cedric had returned to the palace, though both created clever reasons, from having to write to their parents to having to spy on other members of the court.

No, Harry was left to wonder slowly through the trees alone, content to loose himself in their majestic presence. Beneath the trees, titles did not matter, for no king or lord would ever see what these trees had seen. To know so much, and to still retain their secrets, well, that was worthy of notice, at least in Harry's mind.

"If there were true guardians, they would be trees," Harry said softly. Avicus nudged his shoulder softly. It amused Harry that a horse as affectionate as Avicus still upheld his temperamental personality before strangers.

"Thier insight into events, both here and past, alone would be well worth the wisdom that these trees would give if they were guardians. The thought of speaking with such beings, is overwhelming. The questions they could answer would be unending." A soft voice said from Harry's side. Turning, Harry sighed as his eyes landed upon his unexpected companion.

"Were you so poorly raised that you do not realize that you have guests you are expected to entertain?" Harry asked, still walking. Even the arrogant prince would not ruin his outing.

"Perhaps I was, if it pleases you, or, perhaps I am merely walking beside you in an attempt to entertain the only one of my guests who seems to be having an ill time of my ball." Draco said, content to merely walk along beside the only lord that seemed capable of captivating his attention or longer than five minutes.

"Is the prince so desperate for affection that he would convert himself into a lost puppy who knows only how to follow." Harry wondered aloud, never once glancing over at the prince.

"Is the Potter heir offering to give the lost puppy affection, or is he merely toying with said puppy's emotions?" Draco asked, pleased to see Harry's eyes widen slightly. Finally, Harry sighed, coming to a stop and turning to the prince.

"And which, of the two options listed, would the puppy want more, affection, or a toy?" Harry asked, emerald eyes boring into silvery-blue.

"Why, affection of course. No one likes to have their feelings unrequited."

"What is it you want, my prince?" Harry asked, tired of running around in circles where nothing was answered and everything was hinted at. "Why do you follow me with your eyes when in the presence of others, why do you say such things to me, and why do you follow me through a forest when everyone else wants nothing more than to retire to the palace?"

"That much should be obvious, Harry, and if it is not, then I shall simply have to try harder." Draco said. With a light bow and a gentle smile, the prince turned and disappeared between the trees, heading back in the direction of the palace. Harry smiled once he was again alone with Avicus. As he continued with his walk, Harry could not stop smiling, though he was unsure why, nothing extraordinary had transpired. Still, he could not help but feel as if something had occurred, something which could develop into the one thing he had always dreamed of, but had been too afraid to whisper aloud.

In the highest tower of the palace, Trelawney finished stirring her tea. Behind her the door opened slowly making only a whisper as the wood brushed against the floor. Inhaling her brew she gazed out of the window until she heard the door close as softly as it had opened. She did not need to turn around to know who had come.

"You understand, the message?" Trelawney asked.

"I have an idea, however, like you, I cannot mention it until I know for sure. I would need to visit with the boy before I can make a proper estimation of whether or not what I have found is relevant to this war, this kingdom, and this boy." Dumbledore said, shifting slightly, turning so that he was angled to the door. "I merely came to see if you had discovered anything."

"I have seen more, many of which are the same, but the images are becoming clearer with each passing hour. I shall know for sure within the next couple of days." She said, finally turning to face the old man. What she found saddened her far more than anything before ever had. His pale blue eyes, appearing faded with time, twinkled in the dim light of the tower, as only one window of letting in light. Once a proud young wizard, powerful and self-assured, the intimidating form had withered into a frail man, lightly bent, but it hardly noticeable. So many before him, and those that would come after him, would grow to become bitter towards life, but as they aged, they would retain the vitality of youth, the appearance of man far younger than their true age. So sad to see a man, who loved life and rejoiced in life's adventures was doomed to age so poorly. It would prevent him from continuing with his normal lifestyle in a decade or so.

"Then I shall await you in my chamber in a couple of days." Dumbledore said as he turned and moved toward the door again. "Oh, and remember, we have only six days left, including today, before the youth in question returns to his home on the other side of the kingdom."

Trelawney nodded. Yes, the Potter heir did live quite a distance away. It would not be a pleasant journey, oh no. She would have to pray that the sight came to her in full clarity before the dawn of the seventh day of the prince's ball.

"Harry must not return home, Hermione." James said. Hermione merely stared at him, wondering if the shock had upset him to the extend of harming his mental processes.

"James, forgive me for being argumentative, but Harry is your son, if you think you could prevent him from returning home at the end of the ball, then I would surely love to see you try." Hermione said. "Harry has been my friend for longer than I can remember, and I would never dream of demanding that he stay away from his family. He will return, there is no stopping him."

Lily sat in silence, gazing off into the hallway that led tot he bedrooms and the living room. She knew that Hermione was correct in her thoughts, but she also could not accept the idea that her son would return home in six days time only to be captured at an unknown time and hauled off to be...whatever it was the Lord Voldemort wished of him. He deserved to know, and then he could decide what his course of action would be.

"James, let us write to Harry and tell him of his fate, he is almost of age, he can decide what to do." Lily whispered, taking James' hand. James stared at her for a moment and then nodded his consent.

"Very well...but, how would he know to trust a letter?" James asked. "A letter can be intercepted, and who knows where Voldemort has his men at..."

"James, we would not be welcomed at court, the only thing we could hope for would be that a messenger with enough strength of will would be capable of relaying the message without forfeiting it to the enemy." Lily said.

"Still, I feel that-"

"I will take the message." Hermione said. "I know the fastest routes to the palace, my father showed me so that if we ever needed military aid at least someone would know how to reach the palace quickly. I can be there in...three days if my horse does not give out."

"Hermione...we cannot-" Lily began.

"Yes, you can. Harry is my friend, he may be a lord and a member of the royal court, but Harry will see me. He will listen to my message, he trusts me. He would see the truth, no matter how awful, if I bring it to him." Hermione said firmly.

"Very well, but you-"

"I will leave today, right now even. Just let me go grab some clothes and borrow a horse. I shall return when Harry returns." Hermione said, and with those parting words she was gone, running through the house and out into the dirt road.

James sighed, rubbing his face wearily, then he reached down to pick up the letter, only to find the folded parchment blank. Confused he turned it over, nothing. He stared at it, touching it and turning it as he struggled to comprehend...

"This is not the message...it-it is folded in a different way..." James whispered, horrified.

"Then, where is..." Emerald eyes widened. Both jumped to their feet, rushing out of the house in pursuit of Hermione, but she was gone.

Running as fast as they could, they past the little houses that lined the dirt road. They did not stop to greet anyone, despite the calls of greeting and concern as their people watched their lord and lady dash past. Stumbling and out of breath, the Potters came upon the Granger home. Mrs. Granger sat outside tending to their vegetable garden, when the pair jogged up she smiled and rose.

"Lily, James, to what do own this-"

"W-where i-is....Her-her-mione?" James gasped, one hand clamped to his side, hazel eyes sweeping the area around the house as if expecting Hermione to jump up.

"Oh, she ran past a moment ago, something about running an errand for you, she grabbed Ares, tossed his bridle on him and took off. She should return shortly though." Mrs. Granger said.

Lily and James stood there, standing in their friends' garden panting. Lily had tears falling. There was no doubt in either of their minds, that Hermione would take the message straight to Harry, royal guards or no royal guards. Harry would not understand, how could he, he did not know what it was the Voldemort expected of him...

Harry thought, that perhaps the ballroom was the loneliest place he had ever had the misfortune to visit. All around him the lords and ladies laughed and danced, content to live within their world of material wealth and horrid gossip. Seamus was off, dancing with Susan, and Cedric was off partaking in a chess game with the Weasley lords. For the second time that day, Harry was alone, free to think whatever thoughts he wanted, for there was no one with which he could share them.

Perhaps I shall retire early and see if I can find the library and Hermione is always speaking off, Harry thought with a bright smile at the thought of his friend.

"The smile becomes you," Draco said as he approached Harry for the second time that day. Harry turned to look at him, the smile vanishing.

"Hello, prince," Harry greeted formally, remembering to incline his head. Draco smiled.

"I shall never come to you again if it would mean that you would smile more often. I have watched you since the beginning of this dance, and you have smiled only once before now, and that was to you fiance right before he abandoned you." Draco said, watching Harry's reaction.

"Seamus would not abandon me, he merely agreed to dance with a friend." Harry said.

"Yes, friends...is that what he told you. Do they not appear to be close friends?" Draco asked, gesturing to the dance floor, where Seamus had pulled Susan closer than required for the style of dance and was laughing with her.

"They are friends, my prince, and I see no point in you attempting to confuse me about Seamus' loyalty." Harry said firmly, emerald eyes watching as Seamus and Susan swept across the floor.

"Yes, but are they friends in the manner that you and Seamus are, that is the question..." Draco asked.

In the past couple of days, Draco had found himself drawn every closer to the Potter heir, though he still could not understand the pull. It seemed, that every time the smaller lord smiled, Draco's head would turn at just that moment and catch sight of the radiant being who had graced his court. And every time the emerald eyes gazed at a portrait or an engraving, every time they beheld beauty, they would shine with a pleasure that had Draco longing to touch him. And once, when Pansy had approached Harry, and more than likely said something unkind, and Harry's eyes misted over, Draco had felt the urge to go to him. To hold him and to ban Pansy from ever setting foot inside the palace ever again. In his mind, Draco knew it was illogical and inappropriate thoughts that plagued him, but he could not stop it. No one beyond Blaise knew of his internal struggle, but with the rate at which his attentions were becoming solely focused upon the lord, Draco knew it was only a matter of time before he acted upon his thoughts.

It felt as if something were coming. Something dangerous that would take the Potter heir away forever if he did not act soon. There was a desperation to the thoughts that formed within his mind, it was tormenting him with ideas of what could be done and what would never happen if he did not act soon. Harry had barely seven months left before he became of age to marry, and Draco knew that that amount of time was far to much. Within that time frame, Harry would vanish and Draco would perish, or so the thoughts had led him to believe. No, he had six days.

"Dance with me," Draco said softly. Harry jerked in surprise, emerald eyes widening.

"I beg your pardon?" Harry asked, stunned beyond belief.

"Dance with me, please..." Draco said, moving closer to Harry. His eyes gazed down upon the smaller youth and seemed to burn into Harry's very soul, seeking something, longing for something.

Harry was silent, merely staring at the prince for a moment. He had known for a long time that his courtship with Seamus would never last. Seamus would love someone else, and Harry would never be the one to chain his friend down and demand that he remain faithful. At the same time, Harry could not stand the thought of Seamus leaving him for someone else, or of marrying him but visiting another's bed. He had, at one point, hoped for someone who would be with him because he was all they wanted. They would hold him because they wanted to, they would smile at him because he made them happy, and they would come to him because they longed for him. It seemed that he and Seamus would never have that...they were friends, nothing more, and nothing more would ever come from their union.

The prince had come to him a couple of times and they had exchanged words, but the fact remained, that the prince would come to him and then return to the others, but he would always come back. And Harry had felt the intense gaze of the prince's eyes upon him throughout the course of the day, and often found his own eyes seeking out the prince's handsome form.

What harm could come from one dance, Harry wondered. Lowering his head to cover his embarrassment, he nodded his acceptance. He felt that ever elusive heat flood his entire being when a pale hand cupped his chin and raised his head, emerald eyes met silver.

"Thank you," Draco said softly. For a moment, he had felt for sure that Harry would turn him down. He had felt that such a rejection might cause an actual wound from which he might die if not healed by the young lord. He watched as the myriad of emotions swam across the glorious emerald pools as they returned his gaze.

Harry felt the smile pulling at his lips when the prince offered him his hand. Hesitating no longer, Harry slipped his hand into the cool grasp of the prince's, the heat consuming his soul when the prince intertwined their fingers and pulled him out upon the dance floor.

All round them spun the lords and ladies of the royal court, several missing a step when they spotted the prince leading the waif out into the center of the dance floor. Harry felt the warmth that had consumed him die as the onlookers glared at him or appeared disgusted with his behavior. For a moment, Harry considered pulling away and retiring just as he had planned, but then the prince turned and pulled him closer. Harry closed his eyes as the prince's chest briefly brushed against his, and the warmth flared to new heights. Harry opened his eyes only to swept away within the silvery pools which seemed a torrent of understanding and longing. In that moment, the lords and ladies, the king and queen, the courtship with Seamus, everything ceased to be and only Draco remained. Throughout the room the candles that had remained unlit flared to life.

It was too much for Severus Snape to take. Draco was behaving irrationally, and there was no one who could possibly stop him. He supposed it was those luminous eyes, those emeralds that could ensnare a careless person and hold them prisoner within the prism of their beauty. So expressive in their emotions and so relentless in their anger that a man could feel himself drowning and never care to swim to shore.

Lily had been the same, self-conscious and shy at times, and bolder than the king himself at other times. Auburn hair that shone like fire when the light struck it just right, so silky to the touch that it felt as if you had been burned by the gentleness of it all. Her words so softly spoken captured the attention of all those who heard, and her wrath caught the attention of all. Her features had been those of a fallen angel, and it had caused Severus' soul to cry in misery when she had found James Potter. The two had been perfect for each other, there was no denying it, but it still hurt. His friend had gone and left him standing here, still standing and waiting for her to return. His duties could distract him for brief moments, then his doubts, his worries would consume him and his mind would be plagued with images of his dearest friend.

Once so breathtaking in her elegance and cultured mind, Lily had gone from the highest of ladyship and descended into the bowels of the royal court when she had married James Potter. She was a lady still, but never invited to the court unless she was requested specifically, which was never.

It followed Severus as a wolf stalking its prey right before the kill, the thought that Lily could have done so much better than what she had. She could be here, joining him for tea everyday if only she had never met James Potter. Shallow though it was, Severus knew it would have devastated Lily to be wed to someone lacking in James' mental features, but still, Severus was devastated without his friend. He was condemned to a life of duty whereas he could have had a friend and his duty, it would have made the struggle seem almost bearable.

No, Draco had no idea of what he was setting himself up for, the hurt and the misery of being abandoned. It was unfair, because Severus knew that Lily had tried to remain in touch with him, but in his anger at her decision he had never even opened her letters, nor sent a reply. Draco would come to care to Harry Potter, and just like his mother before him, he would leave the prince with his broken dreams and false hopes in exchange for another.

Draco could not be told to not pursue this relationship, as Severus was certain that the prince would continue his dangerous game anyway. No doubt, the decision would come back to haunt him. Severus had never seen Lily as anything beyond a friend, so his hurt was a deal less than what Draco's would be. Draco was setting himself up for a heartbreak and there was nothing that Severus could do to prevent it...

Susan laughed in delight at the tale Seamus had just shared, it seemed surreal to be here, dancing across this gorgeous hall wrapped in the arms of one of the most sought after lords. No matter his engagement to Harry Potter, surely Seamus could appreciate her womanly charms more so than Harry's...lack there of.

Around and around they went, spinning and dipping and gliding with the greatest of ease. She smiled to see Seamus enjoying himself as well, though he still considered them just friends. That would change though, she was sure. As they turned again, she froze, pulling Seamus to a stop with her.

"Seamus...is that Harry...is-is he dancing with the prince?" Susan asked, too stunned to notice that she was stuttering. Seamus whirled around.

Yes, it was Harry, and yes, he was dancing in the arms of the prince. They seemed quite comfortable with each other in fact. Harry seemed relaxed, it was the first time Seamus had seen him in such a state since before they had left his home.

Wrapped within the arms of the prince, Harry seemed to glow with some inner warmth. Harry flowed gracefully across the ground, though Seamus knew he possessed no real finesse for dancing. Eyes locked and gazing within each other, the prince and Harry seemed unaware of the odd sight that they made. Seamus took a deep breath, both to contain his anger and his surprise. Forgetting all about Susan and the fact that they had been dancing, Seamus moved quickly across the room, ignoring the looks he was gathering as he went. Neither Harry nor the prince noticed his approach until it was too late, by that time Seamus had stormed up, pulled Harry out of the prince's arms and into his own. Harry gasped in surprise to find Seamus' strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against Seamus' side.

Draco blinked, one moment Harry was all he could see, and the next Harry was gone, swept off across the room by Seamus. Draco watched the pair leaving the hall, or really, Seamus leaving and taking Harry with him. Right before Harry vanished outside of the hall doors, Draco caught him glancing back over Seamus' shoulder at him. In a sea of emerald, Draco found the same disappointment and longing that he knew drifted through his own eyes. With a faint smile, and eyes slightly unfocused, Draco moved out of another set of doors, heading up to his parents room to inform them of the change in his plans. Yes, he had decided upon what he wanted finally, and no Lord Finnigan was going to deter him.

**AN**: I am so sorry for the delay, but my parents surprised me with their none stop video and game spree on Christmas day, that and my grandmother is visiting, so no computer time at all. And of course, being the day after Christmas, the parents insisted ongoing out all day to the sales. In the end, I have been stuck working on my laptop, which only functions properly for about thirty minutes before shutting down and saving nothing unless it was saved before the shut down. Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers. I know that I say that each time and usually to each of you individually as well, but I honestly mean it. You guys are great; you have enjoyed my fanfic far more than I could ever hope for, so thank you.

**Review Responses**:

**AmethystAquamarine**: Your review is appreciated to the point where even thank you is putting it lightly. In all honesty, I have considered writing as a part of my future. I have already decided that whatever I do with involve English in some way. It always was my favorite class. Again, thank you for your enthusiasm and wonderful review; I hope you continue to enjoy this fanfic.

**SuishouTenshi**: Okay, first time I messed up a character's name I managed to laugh it off, but to do it again is embarrassing. I am glad that you caught it; I cannot spell properly at all, but it shall be fixed with my next chapter. Thank you, and thank you for another beautiful review. I read your bio when you first reviewed, and was shocked at how much we had in common beyond age. Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews, I shall strive never to let you down.

**Feli Lupan Draco**: I meant to respond to your first review, however, I was late in posting and in a rush. I thank you, with every ounce of sincerity I can muster, for your review. I read it and was ecstatic by your words. I have hinted, faintly, at what type of magic Harry possesses, and in the next couple of chapters, it will all be revealed. Until then, I hope I can remain a champion to you, thank you for your kind review.

**Averon**: I wish they would appear as well, I often find myself wishing that I had waited to post this story until it was finished, and then I read reviews such as yours and am glad that I did not. I am having a similar problem with my relatives; I love them to death, but at times…well, anyways, thank you for your review, thank you so much.

**Lady Prongster**: I am beyond pleased that you consider my fanfic worthy of being on your favorites list. You call my fanfic brilliant, but I call your review brilliant, it is people like you who encourage me to write and inspire me to do such writings. Thank you, thank you, thank you…

**NightProdigy**: This is perhaps the best compliment I could ever receive from a reader, for you to consider my writings that good…well, I appreciate it and am overwhelmed by such a compliment. Thank you, though it such simple words could never truly express my appreciation for your words.

**Fragile Dragon**: I am glad you liked the flashes, I was concerned at first, I could not decide how much to reveal and not reveal. I know some of what will happen, I know my goal, but between here and my goal…well, who knows? Thank you so much for your wonderful review, thank you.

**MachiavellianOrange**: I read anything and everything, except Mark Twain; I cannot seem to get through his books. I shall post a list of books and their authors that I read (some multiple times over) on my bio. I hope that helps, for you are correct writing is influenced by what others have written. Your comments on my writing thrilled me, I was beyond happy with your compliments. Thank you very much for making my day.

**Chocolatedemon**: Thank you for adding me to your favorites list, I consider that one of the highest forms of complimenting someone. I especially appreciate that you understand how hard it is to update so quickly when writing the story at the same time, it truly is hard at times. Thank you for understanding, and for your wonderful review.

**A-Brighter-Dawn**: As always, your review was greatly appreciated. Thank you for your continual comments; they are appreciated beyond what I could communicate to you. Thank you, thank you so much.

**Next Chapter**: (I should really stop do this because I always end up changing it) More Draco/Harry interaction, and Harry and Seamus have a serious conversation. Lucius and Narcissa consider different ways to inform Harry, Cedric, the Weasleys, and Seamus of their families predicament, and Dumbledore steps in and speaks to Harry.


	7. Broken Promises

**Title:** The Anointed Prince

**Author:** Decadence

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Rating:** R (for later contents)

**Setting:** Set in a time barely ten years before the birth of magic within humanity.

**Summary:** Faced with his upcoming crowning, a war, and a royal ball, Prince Draco Romulus Gabriel Malfoy is forced into finding a spouse, someone of the proper breeding and etiquette.

**Disclaimer: **All character belong to J.K. Rowling, unless stated other wise (i.e. Clarisse and Owen).

**Warning:** SLASH (DM/HP); Draco will be dominate in the relationship. Also, I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, I forgot until one of my reviewers mentioned it, thank you kind reviewer, but this fanfic will contain MPreg in later chapters.

**Chapter Seven**: Broken Promises

**AN**: I am jumping forward in time a couple of days, there are now only three days left before the ball comes to a close.

Emerald green pools opened wide, they saw a foe that remained unknown. It had happened for the past couple of nights now, and Harry had grown weary of such intrusions. He felt as though he was no longer safe. Nightmares plagued his unconscious, though in the morning he could not recall exactly who or what it was that chased him or hurt him in his dreams. The daylight provided no comfort or protection either. The sensation, the shiver that ran down his spin, the trembling in his hands, the feeling of eyes watching him; it followed him from his dreams into his waking hours. It was random, too, at times, he felt fine, and then suddenly the feeling sprang up, the closing of his throat as he sought to speak. He knew naught, of what to make of his condition. He blamed it on tension, he blamed it on the coming war…in the end all his reasons bled together into a confused mass, and his previous diagnosis suddenly seemed hollow compared to the new one. In addition, through it all, each morning of fear and confusion, each night of tears and breakdowns, there was his fluctuation in temperature. It was as if his body was playing some odd game with him. One moment he was cold and the next he was warm, burning up even.

As if my soul was being burned and there is nothing I can do to stop this pain, Harry thought as he slowly rose from his bed.

There were no symptoms physically beyond his shaking. The heat could not be felt by others, he had gone to Seamus once when the heat had been unbearable, but the other lord claimed he felt normal. At times, it became so intense that Harry felt sure that his blood was boiling; it was enough to cause him to drop to the ground gripping his stomach and curling up into the fetal position in a desperate attempt to make the agony cease.

I am just lucky that such heat had not yet occurred in front of the other lords and ladies, no doubt they would love for such a thing to occur to ensure that they get their quota of gossip for the week, Harry thought with distain.

With a sigh at the thought of facing the court yet again, Harry walked into his closet and observed his wardrobe, searching for something comfortable and still acceptable. It seemed that, for all their wealth and high expectations, the nobles had yet to find a style of clothing that met both the comfortable and formal status. Selecting an elegant black shirt, black trousers that made his legs appear longer, and a black robe lined with emerald, Harry ran a hand through his wild hair and moved into his bathroom. In all honesty, he could care less for his physical appearance, it made no difference to him, but for everyone who was not him, they certainly seemed to have an opinion on the matter.

Harry had just finished washing his face and struggling to remove an eyelash from his eye when there was a knock at his door. Forgetting the eyelash for the moment, he glanced out a window, and called out to his visitor.

"It is open!" He waited until he heard the door open and soft footsteps before he spoke again. "Seamus, you know you need not knock. It is not as if you are not allowed to visit me without asking, we are engaged." For the moment, Harry thought. Leaning back across the counter, his back to the bathroom door, he continued his battle with the eyelash.

Outside the bathroom, in the bedroom, Draco gazed about the guest room. It had been a while since he had stepped foot inside a room such as this. When the royal family harbored guests, they were normally ambassadors or true lords and ladies, not just the heirs, as such, Draco very rarely visited the guest rooms. He saw no point in doing so, as he was sure to see them at some point in time throughout the day. However, upon the arrival of the Potter heir, Draco had found his thoughts wondering to the young lord. Often he would be of the mind to visit the kitchens for a quick snack and find himself standing outside of Harry's room. At one point he had been on his way to speak with his parents, only to find his feet led him back to Harry's room. He had had his hand wrapped around the doorknob before he had even realized. It was very curious behavior, if Draco said so himself, there was no explanation that he could conceive of. With such behavior, he was surprised he had held off calling on the lord for the past couple of days, however, now that he was here, he longed to touch everything. The thought of laying upon the bed, of it still being warm from when Harry had laid there tormented his mind for a moment, then Harry spoke, telling the unavailable Seamus that he did not need to knock. Draco scowled and moved over to the bathroom without pausing to consider that he might walk in at an inopportune moment.

Harry stood bent over, elbows resting upon the marble of the counter, poking at his eye. Draco's eyes traveled over the slender arms to the lean shoulders, down to the even slimmer waist and further down, and would have continued if the lord had not moved.

"Seamus, are you-" The soft voice cut off as emerald eyes caught sight of the prince standing behind him in all his royal glory. Standing, Harry turned around, inclining his head to the heir of Noir. "My prince, I did not-"

"I have told you far too many times, Harry, call me Draco." Draco said, smiling at his flustered companion. One would think that after the last few days, Harry would be used to Draco's impromptu visits. From corning the smaller man in the hallway, to sneaking up on him when he was alone in the library, everywhere that Harry went, it seemed as if it was only a matter of time before Draco appeared. With whispered words and light touches, the prince came with every intention of wooing the emerald-eyed lord. The only problem was that Harry was oblivious to his advances or played the role of a loyal fiancé, even though Draco knew there was nothing romantic between Harry and Seamus.

"When you and I are alone, such as now," Draco said, moving closer to Harry. "I am no longer a prince, and you are no longer a lord, we are simply Draco and Harry, and Harry, that is all that I want. At the moment."

Harry froze as Draco's hand brushed his cheek, the pale fingers trailing around the corner of his eye. Draco's thumb brushed against the bottom eyelid before pulling back, an eyelash resting upon his thumb.

"Make a wish," He said, holding his finger out to Harry, who stared at it before his eyes darted up to Draco's. Harry bit his lip, he thought for a moment, and then he leaned forward slightly and blew lightly upon Draco's extended finger. Draco smiled.

In moments such as this, Harry was forced to admit that he felt...something for the prince. It was only when the arrogance had faded, the smirks had softened into smiles, and the cruel word traps ceased, that Harry felt his stomach stir pleasantly and his lips lift in a true smile. When the rest of the world had its back turned, the prince was truly himself, and it was beautiful.

"Come away with me."

Oh yes, the prince could be quite charming when he wished to be. When Harry thought there was a hidden insinuation, or another scheme about to be revealed, the prince would smile, grasp his hand and pull him closer and whisper tender words to him. When the rest of the world was busy, the prince would sneak up on Harry and attack him in a moments' weakness with brief, gentle touches and words that hinted of promises, of pleasant endings to a fairytale.

"What are you asking of me?" Harry asked, confused by the prince's words. He had almost just answered with a yes, and then he had remembered, the promise he had made, the vow which could not be broken. He remembered the chain that lay wrapped around his left ring finger.

"I am asking if you would join me today," Draco said as he grasped Harry's hand.

"Join you in what?" Harry asked, still confused by the sudden request. Draco smiled.

"It is obvious that you do not enjoy the company of the other lords and ladies, and I want nothing more than to learn more about you, thus, I propose that you come away with me for one day. We shall go out into the city, you can meet my people, and we shall simply enjoy the day." Draco said, his fingers caressing Harry's, marveling at the slender fingers though they were covered in rough spots from the time Harry had spent out in the fields.

"The city?" Harry questioned, watching Draco carefully for any of deception. "You wish for me to accompany you into the city, without any other members of the royal court in attendance?"

"Yes, Harry, I do." Draco said, his thumb running circles along Harry's palm.

"I do not know...Draco..." Harry said, he glanced off to the side and did not see the beautiful smile that spread across Draco's lips at the use of his name. "Seamus will not-"

"No, no one must know of this little outing, not even Seamus." Draco said quickly.

"Draco, Seamus is my-" Harry frowned at his companion.

"Intended, yes, so you continually inform me, as if I needed a reminder." Draco said.

"I just do not see any reason for such secrecy if all we are doing is going into the city for a few hours and-"

"You do not understand, Harry." Draco sighed, his grip tightening around Harry's hand. "You have never visited the court before. You do not know of how they will hound us if we voice our plans. You cannot see how they would follow us or demand to join us. You could not comprehend the excuses they can and will create to be able to partake in our adventure."

Sorrow filled the silver eyes that Harry had come to adore. They showed their sadness at the thought of such a personal day being ruined by the conniving and dangerous members of the court. It was wrong, in more ways than one, Harry knew, to lie to ones' intended. It did not mark a good start to his and Seamus' marriage. Still, the thought of being the cause of such sorrow was far worse, though Harry thought that it should not have been. If there was a way to bring happiness back into those darkening silver depths, then Harry would do it, there was no more time for hesitation, his mind was made up.

"Very well, Draco." Harry said softly.

"Truly, you will come, and you shall tell no one, not even Seamus?" Draco asked. Harry nodded, he caught a brief glance of those silver orbs lightening before two strong arms pulled him into a tight embrace. Harry laughed as Draco hugged him tight. It was almost as if they were friends...

Perhaps we can become more...Harry thought as he returned the embrace.

"Shh...this is the when one must be quiet, Harry." Draco whispered, pulling the softly chuckling lord down the hallway.

"I am truly sorry, Draco, but you are being ridiculous...sneaking around inside your own palace..." Harry smiled as he watched his companion glance around a corner before crossing the hallway to continue on their journey to the back doors of the palace.

"Ridiculous is not the word for such a situation as this, this is...being cautious, one never knows-" Draco cut off as a voiced sounded from a corner up ahead of them. Thinking quickly, Draco jumped over to the first door he could reach, wrenched the knob and pushed the door opened, pulling Harry into the room after him before closing the door softly. Draco stood there, ear pressed against the door trying to hear outside. Harry pressed a hand to his mouth to prevent his laughter. If every outing was as hilarious as this one, then Harry would always accept the prince's offers to abandon the court for a day.

"Is the coast clear, Draco?" Harry asked in a whisper as he grinned at his companion's back.

"I think so...or at least, they should have passed by already..." Draco said, ear still pressed against the door. "Come..." Draco held out his hand behind him, and without hesitation, Harry slid his smaller hand into Draco's.

"This time, be silent...you will never make a good prince if you are unable to sneak around without being found out." Draco said, he never even considered the words he used. Luckily, Harry was too busy sniggering to notice.

"I shall try, Draco." Harry said solemnly once he had gained control of his laughter again.

"Then, here we go." Draco said, and then he pulled the door open and glanced up and down the hallway. Finding it empty, he started off down the way they had been heading, Harry following behind him and glancing back the way they had come. Thus far, they had dodged three members of the court, including Cedric, a couple of servants, and a wearied looking old man that Draco had called Dumbledore.

"Draco, do your parents know of this little...outing of ours?" Harry asked softly as they went.

"Of course they do, what did you think I would leave people such as the members of the court unattended without telling my parents first?" Draco whispered back. "It is not far now...we only have to cross the entrance hall and then we are home free."

It was easier said than done, unfortunately. The entrance hall was large and always, always occupied by at least one person no matter the time of day or night. Someone was always coming or going, and as such the hall would be a difficult obstacle to overcome.

Glancing about the entrance hall, Harry spotted two people he could not identify, making their way toward one of the two curved stairways, two warriors stepping inside to speak to their commander, whose office was off in another hallway, and...

"Seamus..." Harry breathed. Draco turned. Seamus stood with his back to them, speaking to Susan again. Harry tensed when Susan laughed and touched Seamus' arm. Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hand, he was surprised when Harry returned the pressure. "What do we do?"

"This is going to be difficult, but we should be able to pull it off...here is what we do..." Draco whispered, pulling Harry closer and whispering into his ear. Harry shivered faintly as Draco's lips brushed his ear. "When those two warriors have reached the top of the stairs, and the two messengers return to their discussion, you and I will calmly and silently cross the room. Seamus and Susan have their backs to us, if we go quietly, we should be able to make it."

"Are you certain?" Harry asked anxiously, shifting closer to Draco without realizing it.

"Of course, I am the prince after all." Draco said in mock arrogance. He smiled down at Harry, pulling him closer and resting his chin on top of Harry's head as he wrapped his arms around the slender youth. "Can you do it, will you try?"

Harry tensed as the arms enclosed him. For a moment he stood there, tense and afraid of what was happening, concerned that the embrace was too much. He felt as if he were betraying Seamus for a second, and then he sighed. Turning his head, he pressed his cheek against Draco's chest and leant into the taller man. Slowly, Harry felt his body relax and that burning warmth began to flare to life. He let out an uneasy breath as the warmth sang along his veins for a moment.

"I can do it." Harry whispered into Draco's chest. Draco pressed a gentle kiss against Harry's head, unable to prevent the movement.

"Then let us proceed." Draco whispered back. Releasing Harry and glancing around the corner, Draco was silent for a couple of minutes. Then..."Okay, ready...go, quickly."

Grasping Harry's hand, Draco left the safety of their hallway and walked quickly and quietly across the hallway, glancing over to ensure that no one was watching. Harry followed only a step behind the prince, however, he remained facing forward as he could not bear to look at Seamus and know that only a moment ago he had willing leaned into the embrace of another man.

Upon reaching the other hallway on the other side of the entrance hall, Draco picked up his pace slightly, making his way quickly through the kitchens and down a back hallway. As they rushed out of the back doors, Draco let out a loud yell, whirling around and grabbing Harry and lifting the smaller man off his feet. Harry laughed at his companions' actions as Draco set him down and pulled him toward the carriage that stood waiting for them.

As they climbed into the carriage and the door was closed behind them, Draco pulled Harry again over to his side and cupped his cheek. A soft smile graced Draco's lips as he gazed down upon Harry, pressed against his side.

"Thank you, for coming with me," Draco whispered as he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss against Harry's forehead.

"Thank you," He whispered again, pressing a light kiss on Harry's nose. Harry's eyes were drifting closed slowly at the gentle touches.

"Thank you," Draco whispered faintly as he pressed a delicate kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth. Distantly he heard Harry's breathy gasp, the only thing Draco saw, however, was Harry's flushed face and his lightly parted lips.

"Thank you," Draco whispered as he leaned down and claimed Harry's lips, caressing and teasing, seeking and claiming. Harry sighed into the kiss.

Within the closed confines of a carriage that made its way toward the palace walls and out into the city, secluded from viewers, as the rest of the world remained oblivious, and as Susan Bones attempted to flirt with Seamus, Harry found that emotion that had eluded his first kiss. He found the passion, the love, the tender revelation of desire, and he found them in a single kiss from Draco Malfoy. And as the warmth sought to claim him, and the kiss drew to a close, Harry felt the heat touch Draco softly before withdrawing as if being calmed from a wild fire to a candle flame.

As Draco pulled back, silver eyes alight with desire, and the heat flared to life again, Harry released a shaky breath. Then, those perfect lips, so tender in their conquest, were back, pressed against his, and the heat sang along Harry's flesh and danced over onto Draco's. It sang in delight as it wove itself around them and pulled them closer. It was still present, Harry knew that it would always be there, flickering inside him, calling out to him, but now Harry welcomed the flames that consumed his soul, for they were flames that only Draco could sooth.

"You cannot seriously expect me to believe that you approve of such a....match." Narcissa sighed as she gazed at Draco's godfather. She had not expected Severus to understand, but she had not expected such words from him, such rancor from him. "It is ludicrous, there are many who would be better suited to the title of Draco's spouse beyond the Potter heir. You are allowing your only son and heir to proceed with a spontaneous actions that shall only end in harm for him."

"Severus, when Draco came to us and announced his decision, we were of the same state of mind as you yourself are." Narcissa held up her hand to halt his protest. "However, after several hours of argument, we came to realize that, Draco meant every word he said. He truly feels something for Potter heir, he did not know what at the time, only that it was worth pursuing. He described it as an intense longing for something you cannot have. I am sure you know the feeling, or something along the lines of said feeling."

"Narcissa, I still do not think-"

"Severus, our son has never made decisions of such importance lightly. He treats every decision delicately, for they are of great importance and he understands that. I know that Draco's choice seems odd to you now, but if he has been truthful in his argument and is prepared for the adversity such a union will cause, then Narcissa and I shall stand behind him the entire way, and I know that Draco would appreciate it if you would back him in this as well." Lucius said when Narcissa looked as if she was about to become angry.

"Lucius...you know that I care for Draco, almost as if he were my own son, but for the life of me, I cannot comprehend why he would make such a decision like this...it is, confusing and upsetting. Nothing can be gained from this but the wrath of the court. I am not sure if you are aware of it or not, but many members of the court are set against the Potter heir, and that is before he was being pursued by the prince, when they learn of this sudden change...who knows what will happen..." Severus said softly.

"We know, and measures shall be taken to ensure the young man's safety, even against the court. He shall be watched at all times when he is present amid the court. They are often times very foolish, but not foolish enough to try to harm the prince's intended in front of witnesses." Lucius said.

"Yes, but, did Draco say...why he choose the Potter heir?" Severus asked, still desperate for a logical reason behind the decision.

"Because, Severus, his destiny had already chosen for him, and the only thing the prince could possibly do, was become entranced by the Potter heir in the same way that the young Harry shall soon be entranced by the prince..." Dumbledore said with a chuckle. Over the years, the three key royal officials that grown used to the old man's sudden comings and goings, so none were surprised when Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked.

"Well, Lucius, it all started with a prophesy that was written many, many centuries ago..."

Harry sighed, gazing out the window of the carriage as he thought of his recent actions. The last time he had done anything close to what he had done today, was that day when he had accepted Draco's offer to dance. It had been innocent enough, but Seamus had still been upset with him. Seamus had dragged him out of the hall and back up to his room, where he had proceeded to demand exactly what it was that Harry had been doing. Of course, explaining that it was merely a dance between two friends, had resulted in even greater anger as Seamus had then demanded how Harry had become friends with the prince. In the end, they had argued and Harry had stormed back down to his room, where he locked himself in and gone to bed without changing his clothes. Since that night, Seamus had kept close watch over Harry, limiting the amount of time that he and Harry spent in the prince's presence. He claimed that he was protecting his intended, but his actions still confused Harry.

Seamus will never understand this, Harry thought with another sigh. He had always thought that if anyone ended their courtship that it would be Seamus. Harry had accepted the idea that Seamus might find someone whom he loved and wished to be with, he had resigned him to letting Seamus go. Only now did he discover that it would be him to call it off, as much as it would pain him to do so.

"Harry, if you are upset about the kiss...I understand, I was not within my rights...you are engaged and-" Draco began, fully intending to apologize and beg for forgiveness if only Harry would not hate him for his actions.

"No, Draco...it is not the kiss, the kiss was...it was perfect, I am merely sorry that I must end my engagement with Seamus." Harry whispered, returning his gaze to the passing landscape again. He struggled to contain the tears that were welling up. "I doubt he will understand..."

A warm hand touched his cheek, fingers brushing away the tear that escaped. Harry turned back to his companion. If Harry had had any doubts about ending his engagement, the look in those silver eyes would have ended those doubts. Pride, compassion, love, and desire swirled within the silvery depths, assuring him of Draco's intentions.

"If he cares for you, he will understand that what lies between the two of us is a perfect harmony seldom seen in this day and age. If he cares at all, he will see the emotions that you invoke within me, and the emotions that I invoke in you, and he will understand." Draco brushed away another tear as he continued his soft caress. "If he cares for you, he will see that what I feel for you is more than what could ever form between the two of you, and he will let you go."

A watery smile lifted Harry's lips at Draco's words. He smiled and let out a low chuckle a he gazed back at Draco. Draco smiled down at him and merely continued to touch his cheek.

"Thank you," Harry whispered as Draco leaned down and claimed what now belonged to him, unofficially.

"Come, I shall show you all the decent stores that contain the most beautiful silks and satins in the kingdom. Then we shall go to this delightful bakery that makes the most delicious breads and pastries, you will be questioning how you ever managed without such wonderful food before." Draco said as he led Harry through the crowded plaza of the city square.

All around them bustled the common men and women of Noir. They came from all directions and seemed unaware of royalty among them. It was odd since even when a lord such as Seamus went outside of his house and into town to have a ring fitted the people swarmed him.

"Oh, the people recognize me, its just that, I visit this place so often that they no longer feel the need to greet me with each visit. In all honesty, I kind of had to tell them to ignore my presence and carry on as if I were one of them." Draco explained when Harry asked him about the odd behavior. "Of course, in a moment someone will realize that I am no longer alone and come over to greet and question us, especially as I am holding your hand."

Harry blushed at the last comment, though he made no move to pull away from the prince. Though, sure enough, barely fifteen minutes there, a young lady approached them, inclining her head to the prince as she came closer. Draco smiled at her to assure her that her presence was welcomed.

"Prince, I know how you requested that we ignore your presence, but...my curiosity had gotten the best of me and I find myself wondering who this handsome youth is that accompanies you." She asked in the wispy voice of someone who had dealt with children and is used to soft noises as they do not scare the babies.

"It is fine, and you are right to ask. This is my dear companion, Harry Potter, of the Potter lords down in the southern end of Noir. He is visiting me as his presence was requested at my ball." Draco said lightly. Harry smiled at her, but he felt unsure of himself now, he was unsure if Draco was going to tell her of their relationship or not. He knew it was soon to be announcing anything, but he still wondered.

"I see, my prince. He is just your companion..." She said, then with hesitation she continued. "Will he always remain, just your companion? I do not mean to appear nosy, but I have heard rumors of the Potters and their kindness, their compassion for others...and I wondered if...perhaps..."

"You have no cause for concern, as I intend to fully claim Harry as my spouse, though I will ask you to keep it secret, as all shall come out to the public in due course." Draco said, pressing a kiss to Harry's hand. Harry smiled brilliantly at him, his fears forgotten.

"Of course, my prince, of course!" She cried, delighted. Unable to contain her joy she grasped Harry's free hand within her own and pressed a kiss to it before rushing off down the street.

"Do you trust her not to tell?" Harry asked curiously, watching as the young lady vanished from sight.

"Of course, and even if she does tell, no one would believe her, so either way we are safe until you speak to Seamus." Draco said with a shrug, continuing on his way through the plaza.

"Of course...Seamus..." Harry whispered.

"Harry, it must be done, and I shall go with you if you wish it. You need not do this alone." Draco said with a concerned glance at his companion.

"No, it is fine, I shall tell him, and everything shall be fine." Harry said with a smile. "Now, show me these wonderful shops that I cannot live without..."

"No, it is the food that you cannot live without, the shops are merely brilliant beyond words and beyond description." Draco corrected with a laugh as he pulled Harry into the first shop.

The guards of the palace gates had seen everything at least twice throughout their duties as guards, still, it was surprising sometimes, the things they saw. What had started out as a cloud of dust rising off in the distance had soon become a weary, dirt stained girl looking to be no older than eighteen. She had been riding upon a horse that seemed to be in worse condition that she herself was in.

"Please, I must speak to Lord Harry Potter, I bear an urgent message from his parents." She had said. To prove her story true, she pulled out a parchment, but refused to let them read it. "It is for the lord's eyes only."

With weary sighs and prayers to the gods that she was not lying, the guards had assigned one member of their team to escort the young lady inside the palace and to the young lord of whom she sought. However, upon entering the entrance hall, one of the other young lords had intercepted them.

"Hermione! What in heaven's name happened to you, you look terrible...What are you doing here?" Seamus cried as he spotted his friend. Hermione managed a smile for him and explained her situation. "A letter, did something happen to Lily and James?"

"I cannot say, I can tell only Harry, no one else is to know the circumstances with which he is involved." Hermione said.

"I am his intended, his soon to be husband, you know this Hermione, it is my right to know." Seamus said.

"Until you have legally wed to Harry, you have no such right, and might I remind you, that at any time Harry can decide to refuse your offer of marriage." Hermione said stiffly, not liking the way he was speaking to her. She might not be a lady of rank, but she still deserved the proper respect. Her escort chose that moment to intervene.

"Lord Finnigan, do you know the whereabouts of Lord Potter?" He asked politely.

"Harry, oh no, I have not seen him all day, but I am sure he is around here somewhere. Come, we shall find him..." Seamus said, leading Hermione, the guard, and a pouting Susan off to find Harry.

The sun was sinking slowly, its reds fading into purples as if requesting one last wish before the execution of its light. Lunch had past, dinner had come and gone, and still there showed no sign of Harry...or of the prince. Though the king and queen claimed that their son was still within the palace, merely attending to his royal duty.

Hermione sat, silently in one of the chairs. She held herself erect, her back as straight as the walls that surrounded her. It was a comfortable chair, however, when one went from wooden chairs with the occasional cushion, sitting in a lush chair designed for comfort was a bit odd. For the past couple of hours, after the officials had called off the search for her friend after the king had calmly stated that no harm had come to Harry and that he was merely attending to his own personal agenda for the day, Hermione had been trapped within this room. She had paced, she had lain down, and now she was sitting.

Harry, where are you...you never had a personal agenda before...Hermione thought, gazing out of the window at the vast expanse of land that surrounded the palace.

And that was what confused Hermione the most, the fact that her best friend, who had always placed others before him, despite their social status, was suddenly said to be attending to a personal agenda. Hermione sighed, her friend could not have changed so soon, and would not have allowed for such a change to have occurred. It all pointed to only one thing, the king was covering something up.

Something had happened, Harry had left the palace or was being held somewhere within the palace, either way, the king knew of his location and was keeping it secret. Hermione shook her head, royals always seemed to think that they could control everything.

Which they can...Hermione laughed to herself.

Hermione stiffened and rose from her chair when the door opened. A smile broke out upon her face as her walked in. The smiled faded slightly as she took in her friend's appearance for the first time in a couple of months.

Harry was still his slender short self, his hair was still wild, and his skin was still its usually honeyed cream color. However, Harry's aura had changed. He glowed. His eyes were alight with happiness and his cheeks were flushed. The smile that graced his face was beautiful to behold and though she was happy to see his joy, she could not help but wonder what had caused such a change, and if anything else had changed.

"You are clean, Harry...I do not believe I have ever seen you this clean." Hermione said softly in greeting. She laughed as her friend whirled around and bounded across the room, dropping the two bags he had been carrying, he grabbed hold of Hermione tightly.

"Mione, what...what are you...You are here!" Harry cried as he laughed along with her.

"Yes, Harry, I am here..." Hermione said, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he continued to hold her in a brotherly hug. She was used to his hugs, he often touched people back at home, whether it was on their shoulders or their hands, he was always ready to offer comfort or encouragement.

"Why are you here, Hermione?" Harry asked, pulling away slightly. "Not that I am complaining, on the contrary, I am overjoyed at your presence and hope that you will consider joining me at the dance this evening."

"Harry..."

"Granted, the dance is almost over now, but there are still a couple of hours left, it is enough time for you to meet the other members of the royal court..." Harry paused, glancing around as if to ensure that they were actually alone, then he leaned in an whispered to her. "You would loathe to meet Pansy Parkinson, she is everything that you are not, and I am glad for it. She is obnoxious and openly rude with her comments, she-"

"Harry! I have come on behalf of your parents..." Hermione finally said, interrupting her friend. The smile that had touched his lips vanished instantly as he paled.

"Mum, dad...why, what is wrong? Did, did something happen? Are-ar-are they okay?" Harry asked. He could feel the emotions raging within.

The heat that had remained still all day, calmed by the tender, loving touches shared throughout the trip to city, suddenly flared to life again. It whispered across him, calling to him, asking him to embrace it. Angrily it cried, pounding against his veins in its desperate attempt to be free at last.

"Harry, you need to calm down, you cannot think clearly when you are upset." Hermione said as she tightened her grip on Harry's arms. Harry took a deep breath; distantly he could hear his friend, her words asking him to calm down. Slowly, he pushed away the heat, locking up within himself, as he sat down on one of the twin seats before the fire. His emerald eyes focused on Hermione, seeking an answer, any answer, as long as he knew what had happened.

"Hermione, what happened?" He asked, gripping her hands within his own.

"It is…difficult to explain, Harry." Hermione said. Harry merely stared at her, waiting for her to continue. It might take a moment, but Hermione always managed to get her message across. However, of all the messages Harry might have predicted, the one he received was the farthest from his mind.

"Harry…consider it as a past debt being due…" Hermione whispered.

It was overwhelmingly warm within the room. The creams and pale greens no longer soothed him, the room had changed suddenly, and its walls were closing in, pressing him to his back. The heat rippled around him, as he lay there, staring up at the ceiling with a vapid, vague expression upon his face. His entire body was lax and lay unmoving. Hermione had since ceased trying to speak to her friend, for he no longer responded to any of her words. He was lost, a drift within his thoughts. Hermione had explained everything to him, his mother's fear for his safety, his father's anguish at what he could prevent. Harry sighed; he sought answers that were unavailable to him. The situation was beyond his control now.

It always has been beyond my control, Harry laughed to himself, unaware that his dry chuckle had started Hermione, who sat beside him staring off into space.

From the moment Voldemort had taken his family's land, Harry had known that it was only a matter of time before Voldemort struck against his parents again. His engagement with Seamus had bought him some time, but deep down, Harry had always known that nothing could save him.

"I need a plan…" He thought aloud. Hermione stirred beside him.

"A plan?" She asked softly, gripping his hand.

"Yes, I need a way to negotiate with Voldemort…"

"Harry…"

"No, he wants something from me…there is something…something inside me that he wants…" Harry muttered as he sat up suddenly.

"Harry, what are you saying, you sound confused. Please, Harry, calm down, we shall go to the king and ask him for his assistance and-" Hermione said.

"No! Hermione, my parents went to the king once before, you remember it, you were present at the time…he did not help us then, and he will not help us now. We are alone; we have always been alone…" Harry whispered.

He knew there was something, something that had never been revealed to him. He was harboring something inside himself that Voldemort wanted, but he knew naught of what it was. It was within him, burning at his soul, consuming him…he wanted it gone, vanished from the face of the land, but could not be rid of it. He needed a solution, a way to remove this anomaly from himself, only then would his parents be safe, only then could be truly be happy.

"Harry, I-" Hermione was cut off by the door swinging open forcefully.

"Harry! Thank the gods…I did not know where you were, and I have finally found you, the relief I feel could drown me." Seamus whispered as he crossed the room and wrapped Harry up in his arms, holding him close and kissing his cheek. "Are you all right, you seem pale…"

"I am fine, Seamus…Hermione is here, did you-" Harry began, shifting away from Seamus. He trembled to know that in a moment Seamus would hate him.

"Yes, I greeted her when she first arrived, she was desperate to find you, but you were nowhere to be found, and…Harry, never scare me like that again." Seamus said, turning Harry to face him. "I was worried; I could not find you, no matter how I searched…"

Harry turned away as Seamus leaned in to kiss him. Seamus pulled back, confused. Flashes of the day's events swept across Harry's mind, and he felt the tears brimming to the surface, looking for any excuse to spill over.

"Harry, what…" Seamus froze as Harry took his hand and pressed a small object into his hand. "Harry…I…"

Resting in his hand sat his grandmothers' ring, still warm from Harry's finger. Seamus raised his eyes to stare at the youth who had almost belonged to him. Emerald eyes were filled with tears as they gazed back at him, and those soft lips trembled as they spoke.

"I release you, Seamus Finnigan; from the responsibilities of your engagement to me…I release you…" Harry whispered, his head lowering to conceal his tears.

"I do not understand…surely you do not mean…Harry, why would you…" Seamus froze again, his eyes fastened on the garnets of his grandmothers' ring. In the reflection of the gem he saw Harry smiling happily as he danced, protected forever within the loving embrace of the prince. He saw Harry laughing gently as he exchanged comments with the prince. He saw the looks they cast to each other when they thought no one noticed, he saw their brief touches when he was turned away…he saw their happiness…

Hermione let out a surprised scream as Seamus' hand met Harry's smooth cheek. The sickening crack was brief, but it left a tension in the air, as when lightning strikes and those that see it are left fearing the thunder that will follow. Hermione had no idea of what had happened between the pair, but she knew that Harry would never betray Seamus for another, and he would never return the engagement ring unless he was certain of some new emotion, of the person he was considering to engage with.

Emerald eyes stared up at the one person who had promised to care for him, who promised wonderful things, things that were now gone…Seamus had never struck him before. The shock of the moment hurt more than the throbbing bruise that Harry was sure was forming.

"I…I-am…am so sorry, Harry." Seamus whispered, dropping back down onto the bed beside his friend. He knew that Harry would only be a friend now, but he would always be a friend. "I do not know…what came over me…I should not have…I…forgive me. Please, Harry?"

"Seamus…I am sorry to hurt you like this…" Harry whispered, laying his head against his friend's shoulder. He knew that Seamus had not meant to hit him, it was a reaction born of pain and surprise. The flames burned brighter within the fireplace, casting shadows across the room. His left ring finger felt lighter than it should, the warmth within him danced upon the finger in delight at the release of the pressure upon it.

"I told you once, that if you found someone, someone who loved you, whom you loved, that I would let you go…and so I shall…" Seamus whispered, pressing a tender kiss to Harry's red cheek. "I am so sorry for my actions…" Without another word, Seamus left, closing the door behind him, closing the door on any romantic relationship that he and Harry might ever have shared.

**AN**: Oh, my god…I am so uncertain about posting this chapter. Do not get me wrong, I love writing the Harry/Draco interactions…but I did not know if such a development was too soon or not. If it is, please, please tell me and I shall add another chapter between this one and the previous one.

I felt, that the advance in time was needed, or else the chapters would become repetitive in their information. I wanted Hermione to arrive so that I formally introduce Harry to Dumbledore, Lucius, and Narcissa. In this chapter, Harry began to see that there is something within him that is growing and becoming ever forceful on being released, Dumbledore will help with that. I wrote, at the beginning of this chapter, that Draco and Harry had frequent run ins throughout the days in between chapter six and this chapter, so I hope that their sudden informal relationship was not too sudden or startling a change. In order to move the plot along without running in circles for another couple of chapters, I fast-forwarded the days, there are now only three days left, and those three days will be packed full of revelations, decisions, and of course, Draco/Harry interactions. Please tell me if you liked this chapter or if I should add additional chapters before it. You guys are all wonderful for every comment you have given, they are all appreciated.

**Review Responses**:

**Daishiko**: You _and_ your friends all read my fanfic, wow! I am surprised, I can only discuss what I read with select friends, and even they do not read the same thing as I do…Oh well, thank you for your comments, and I hope I continue to make all of you happy.

**Rit-Globe**: Yes, Harry's magic does have to do with fire; the actual labeling of his magic comes in the next chapter, so I hope you are ready. I am overjoyed that you enjoy my fanfic, I appreciate such kind comments. Thank you.

**SuishouTenshi**: Mmmm….chocolate…Thank you a thousand and one times over for all of your reviews, they make my day for me. The length of your reviews causes me great joy, for you always have good advice or kind things to say about my writing. My beta is unavailable until January 4, so all my chapters will be reposted with a couple of weeks after that day with all the corrections made. And I was shocked by how much we had in common, from painting and drawing, to languages, though I hope to know seven languages fluently before I die. Anyway, thank you again for your wonderful support and beautiful reviews, I appreciate them so much.

**Shinchansgirl**: Thank you for your review, it is amazing to find so many people appreciate my writings…beyond my close friends, I figured no one would, so you guys have made me eternally happy. Asking for updates does not annoy me, I may not be able to produce chapters as fast as everyone would like, but I do get them out as quickly as I can. Anyway, thank you very much for your review, it was brilliant.

**The Shadow Bandit**: To say I am honored by your review, if putting it lightly. I have considered your work to be far beyond my level of writing, and to have you say that you enjoyed my writing is beyond amazing to me. Thank you for your review, even if those words do not begin to cover how much I appreciate your kind words.

**NightProdigy**: Addicted, really? Wow, that is a wonderful compliment and I appreciate it. Thank you for your comments, thank you for each review you write, and thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic, I appreciate so much. Thank you.

**Can You See**: I have had numerous ideas for short stories that I have begun writing and never finished (I tend to get distracted easily), and since I have posted this story on Fanfiction, numerous people have encouraged me to continue writing…I believe it is time to continue what I began. I thank you, and everyone else, who have liked my writing and told me so. I thank you for your support and your encouragement. Thank you.

**Next Chapter**: Harry and Hermione are called down to meet the king and queen, Draco walks in and finds the bruise on Harry's cheek, Dumbledore begins to explain what is going on and why Harry is suddenly feeling as if he is being burned alive, and Trelawney pieces everything together in her vision and makes a surprise visit...


	8. The King and Queen's Welcome

**Title:** The Anointed Prince

**Author:** Decadence

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Rating:** R (for later contents)

**Setting:** Set in a time barely ten years before the birth of magic within humanity.

**Summary:** Faced with his upcoming crowning, a war, and a royal ball, Prince Draco Romulus Gabriel Malfoy is forced into finding a spouse, someone of the proper breeding and etiquette.

**Disclaimer: **All character belong to J.K. Rowling, unless stated other wise (i.e. Clarisse).

**Warning:** SLASH (DM/HP); Draco will be dominate in the relationship. Also, I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, I forgot until one of my reviewers mentioned it, thank you kind reviewer, but this fanfic will contain MPreg in later chapters.

**Chapter Eight**: The King and Queen's Welcoming

It was as a dream, surreal and wonderful. It was a miracle in and of itself, with its softly spoken words born of passionate emotions that raged within two bodies. The tender flesh was the catalysis. It was created to harbor the angels and demons that wrought such fervent responses to desires yet to be vocalized and accepted. Such simple actions, a gentle touch of one hand upon another, a light pressure of lips as they brushed against each other. Actions, which, in due course, would alter the very foundation of the glorious kingdom of Noir. As the ancient marble blocks would warm and welcome a new member to the royal family, the family itself would free itself of its prejudices against the lower classes. It had to happen, there could be no other ending. There were revelations about to be discovered and hopefully accepted without too much animosity.

I shall not allow my people, though I love them so, to overwhelm my chosen with their enthusiasm for his failure, Draco thought as he crossed the indoor balcony that stretched across the entrance hall.

Upon their return to the palace, the prince had sent Harry back to his room to allow him a chance to put up the gifts that Draco had demanded the lord accept. Draco had gone in the opposite direction and headed for his parents' conference room to inform them of how his outing had gone. Both now knew of his intentions, and while hesitant at first, had accepted his decision and requested updates on his advances. While most young men would have felt some reservation when informing his parents of his more intimate actions with the one person he had come to care for, Draco understood that it was such interactions with Harry that his parents wanted the details on. It was not so that they could embarrass him, on the contrary, they wished to know of the emotions such actions invoked within their son. It was a test that all youths of royalty underwent during this stage of their life. If the one they believed to be their only love did not cause the right feelings, then the heir had chosen wrongly and needed to be aware of such an error, for once married, the heir of the royal family had to immediately conceive a new heir. Once an heir was conceived the prince would be unable to annul the marriage, even if his spouse had only just shown signs of conception and the pregnancy was not yet absolute. The royal family could not allow for bastards to be born, they tended to cause far too much trouble, and often resulted in their own death, despite their royal parents' feelings toward their illegitimate child. In the end, the heir to the throne had to be absolutely certain in their choice of spouse, for if they were not, the actions of what they at first saw as passionate and loving, turned into sorrow filled pain that could not be undone.

The meeting had proceeded smoothly, though his parents had behaved oddly throughout it. Lucius had seemed tense and studied his son intently as if searching for something. Narcissa had smiled tightly at him and hugged him close the moment he walked into the room. Draco felt insecure for the first time in his parents presence. It was so out of character for his parents that at first Draco thought that someone had died, however his parents had not mentioned anything of the sort. It was all very confusing, and the longer the ball continued seemed to cause even more confusion. All around him, as he had studied his parents' faces and struggled to read their feelings, Draco had felt a subtle shift in the atmosphere of the palace. Things were changing and he was not sure as to what said things were exactly and if such changes were good or bad. Everything, the confusion and the changes, had all begun when the guests had first arrived, of that he was sure.

Now, as Draco made his way quickly to Harry's room, his thoughts wondered back to the past couple of days. The memories caused a torrent of emotions to flare to life within him, and as his body sang in delight at the treasured moments, he drifted into the memories.

He had met Harry Donavan Potter the first day of the ball, it seemed a lifetime ago. A lifetime which had passed in curious fascination with his companion who seemed so naive and innocent and yet so capable of heated responses. A lifetime in which they had aged to maturity side by side and seen more of the mysteries of the world than the couples they had passed as they strolled through the city just a couple of hours ago. They had passed the hours, the years, hand in hand as they danced between the people in a rush to complete their daily choirs, they had laughed in delight at the simple wonders which were traded and purchased within the numerous shops and stalls that lined the streets. It seemed a lifetime, though it was merely a few hours in which the pressures of being a prince and the deceptions of being a lord no longer mattered.

Seemingly a lifetime, which had begun with a ball and a rural lord. The shy young lord had been among the first to arrive. Draco smiled to relive that moment again. Harry had been beyond beautiful as he gracefully descended the short flight of stairs into the ballroom. At first Draco had seen nothing beyond that slender body, creamy skin tinted gold, and that silky raven hair settled about the young man's shoulders. Harry had come down the steps with his head lowered to watch the placement of his feet carefully. Draco had assumed at first that the youth was being rude in not meeting the prince's eyes. He had been intent on stating such an intolerable crime, when the Potter heir had raised his head and met his stare directly. No words had ever been spoken that could accurately describe the overwhelming joy that had risen within Draco the moment those emerald pools had found him. No force in all the land could have caused the prince to disregard the sight that stood before him, in that moment of complete rapture, in which the very fall of Lucifer could have occurred right before him and he would not have noticed. No force, except for the etiquette of the court, for it had been bred into him the way his arrogance and commanding nature had been bred into him. As the Finnigan lord began to speak, Draco had crushed the emotions that sought to claim him and pulled forth all of the wrath and hate that he could and surrounded himself with it. His anger at himself pushed the passionate feelings away and sought to forget them. In his desperation for such feelings to be forgotten, Draco had viewed the Finnigan lord with eyes seeking some form of redeemable quality, something which could rival the vision that stood before him. He had believed himself safe from this unknown lord who so tempted his eyes to look just once more, safe because of the hand that lay chained to the Finnigan lord by the golden band. Though, perhaps, buried deep within a locked chamber of his heart, Draco had known then, though had not acknowledge it, that he would never allow the Finnigan lord to claim the Potter heir.

From that moment on, Draco had felt compelled to watch the Potter lord as he stumbled his way into the angry noose the elite members of the court had fashioned long before they had met him. As the days passed, there seemed a string, which attached the prince to the young lord, as there did not seem a place that Draco went where Harry was not already there. In some desperate bid for attention from this unique person, Draco had teased and hinted at Harry through his adulterous connotations and tempted him with his fleeting touches. Of course, of all his actions, the library confrontation had been the most beautifully executed.

(Flashback)

Harry had buried himself within the thousands of books and scrolls that the royal library boasted, and for the most part he considered himself quite safe. After his brief run in with the prince the other day as he walked through the forest, Harry had surrounded himself with his friends, even his enemies as long as their presence protected him from the passionate prince. That was how Draco had found him, the youth had just bent down to pick up a book he had dropped. Smiling in a predatory way, the prince had sauntered over silently until he stood directly behind the other lord as he bent down. Upon rising, Harry found himself pressed most indecently against a hard body. Chuckling, Draco had watched as Harry gasped and whirled around, taking a step backwards right into the towering bookshelf.

"My-my prince." Harry had cried, his hands gripping the book tightly to his chest both in surprise and in fear. It would not due for the prince to discover what he was really searching for. No doubt, the prince would not understand.

"Please, call me Draco, titles are not needed here." Draco said smoothly as he moved forward just slightly. He was highly amused to see Harry turn a faint pink at his approach.

"Whatever are you...doing here?" Harry asked in a rushed voice, strained and wide-eyed.

It seemed that there was no haven for him from this enemy, and without a doubt, this enemy was more dangerous than the raiders and thieves that assaulted his home land. No, this stalker preyed upon his emotions and his body's desire.

"Taking a stroll through my library...unless I am no longer allowed to enter my own library..." Draco said with a smile, the youth before him was so charming with his innocence so blatantly displayed.

"Of course not...I meant no offense...you...you just surprised me, that is all." Harry said. "I assumed you would be...preoccupied with the members of the court who are participating in one of the many outdoor games being offered today. If I recall correctly, Pansy invited Seamus to join her in her viewing, and Cedric-"

"Yes, well, I believed them to be suitably distracted with the game, and each other's company. As such I deemed it important for me to locate the one member of the court who was no present." The prince said, flashing a beautiful smile at his companion.

"Then it has nothing to do with the fact that one of the many guards posted throughout the castle reported my whereabouts to you?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, swallowing some of his anxiety at the prince's presence.

It was true, the prince knew. With so many guests in attendance at present, there was no way for him be aware of where each of them were at any given moment. That, coupled with the fast approaching war, and the king and queen had requested guards whose sole purpose would be to observe any lord or lady who was not in the presence of someone trusted by the royal family. The servants were also informed to report any oddity among the nobility. Spies, assassins, and thieves were not tolerated within the palace walls, as soon as they were discovered, they were killed.

"It had nothing to do with the fact that a servant informed me of your location, and everything to do with the fact that I was dreadfully bored and you just happened to be away from all the others and in a remote location in the library." Draco said as he reached out and plucked the book from Harry's grasp, depositing it off on one of the shelves without bothering to look at it.

"Well, pleased though I am that you would think of me...I was just..." Harry began as he reached for the book once more only to freeze when a cool hand touched his cheek.

"Is it any wonder why I seek you out now, when the rest have converted to mindless fans of some trivial game they themselves will not participate in?" Draco breathed, pulling Harry closer.

How tempting those pale lips, how soft that skin felt. It was a terrible, trying to control his actions. While he wished the company of the young lord, the prince truly sought the others' company in a more...romantic setting.

"I am very sorry...however, I must-" Harry began. He could feel the warmth within him stirring, rising toward those foreign fingers that touched him so. Desperate that the sensation should not continue, Harry sought for any form of excuse to get away. "Seamus is-"

"Of course, I would never presume to keep you from your duties." Draco whispered, pulling his hand away just before the flames flared across his fingers.

"My prince." Harry gave a slight bow and quickly walked away. Draco watched him go until he disappeared around the bookcase. He glanced down at his fingers, they were pale and free of any blemishes caused by that heat that seemed to thrive within the young Potter lord. He knew he had barely avoided another painful scorch, he could see the fire leaping for him when he had gazed into those emerald pools. It was unintentional, of course, but it was still an interesting display in magic. Even if Dumbledore refused to disclose such information, Draco still had his assumptions, and with each passing encounter they seemed to be proving correct.

With a sigh of satisfaction at having both, forced the wayward lord to rejoin his peers and at having unsettled said lord, Draco turned to the bookcase that he had set the book Harry had been looking through. Pulling it down and turning it over, he found the title to be of engraved gold, one of the more expensive finds the library offered. _Magical Maladies and Oddities,_ it read, and Draco raised any eyebrow.

"What in the world would Potter need this for? Surely he knows of his ability..." He whispered aloud. Then he frowned. Of course Harry did not know, it was obvious. The surprised look that day in the garden when the lord had burned his hand, the fear even now when the same threatened to occur for a second time. No, Harry had no idea of his situation, however, as Draco studied the book, it appeared as if he was beginning to suspect.

(End Flashback)

Now, as Draco made his way up the short flight of stairs that led to the hallway where all of the lords and ladies were rooming, his thoughts turned to the book which had so preoccupied Harry's mind whilst he had been inside the library. Safe behind the massive doors that stood between the prince's room and the rest of the castle, the book now sat. For days since their encounter in the library, Draco had spent hours each night reading through it, searching for any sign of what Harry might have been looking for. However, nothing had proven useful, over five hundred pages of information that did not pertain to any of the symptoms that Draco had experienced while in close contact with Harry.

Perhaps, it is time to call upon Dumbledore once again, Draco thought as he rounded the corner that led to the hallway. However, all thoughts were forgotten when he found himself roughly shoved aside by an irate, though furious would have been a better word for it, Seamus Finnigan. Surprised more than harmed by the shove, Draco stumbled sideways into the wall. A guard standing nearby moved forward threateningly, but he waved him away. Seamus paused only for a moment, his eyes glaring in suspicion and anger at his prince, the man who had taken what had once belonged to him. He looked as if he wanted to say something, hesitated, and then continued on his way down the hallway.

Draco watched his go, then paled. This meant that Harry must have spoken to Seamus already, and judging by the look on Seamus' face, it had not gone well. Concerned for his soon to be intended, Draco rushed down the hallway to Harry's room. Once there he threw the door open, ignoring proper protocol that demanded he knock before entering. What was protocol to him when his love could be injured behind said door.

"Harry!" Draco cried, shoving the door closed behind him. "Are you all right? I just saw Seamus in the-"

The prince halted upon hearing and seeing a stranger within the guest room. He had not realized that Harry was accepting visitors, but if that was the case, then why had the lord not informed him of it.

"Hello." Hermione said, quickly standing from where she had been sitting next to Harry. Both had jumped when the door had opened for the second time that night. Sensing her friends' discomfort with the newcomer's arrival, Hermione intercepted the blond youth as he moved across the room toward them. "I am Hermione Granger, one of Harry's friends from home. You must be one of the lords in attendance at the princes' ball."

Draco paused, momentarily distracted by this outspoken girl with bushy hair that was tied back in a bun which, in all honesty was not doing its job that well. Warm honey colored eyes smiled at him in a friendly manner, though beneath their warmth there was sadness and fear, as she held out her hand to shake his. Hesitating only a moment, Draco accepted her hand and, instead of shaking it, pressed a kiss to her knuckles for a brief moment before releasing her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Hermione. I am Draco." Draco said as he smiled back, then quickly moved around her slight form to approach Harry, who sat on the bed still, facing away from him.

"Harry, are you-"

"Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy, the prince of Noir." Harry said without turning around. He did not want Draco to see his bruise.

"Prince!" Hermione cried. "Harry, why did you not say something-oh gods-please forgive me, Prince Draco, had I known who you were, I would have-" Hermione stuttered as she wrung her hands together.

"Never mind, Hermione." Draco smiled at her. "I gave you permission to call me Draco when I introduced myself, pay no mind to Harry."

"I am sorry, 'Mione, I merely wished to inform you of Draco's true lineage before you discovered it yourself and became angry with me." Harry said.

"Never, Harry. I could never stay angry with you for long, you are my friend." Hermione said as she side-stepped Draco and sat down beside Harry. Reaching out she lightly touched his battered cheek, he flinched just slightly. The next thing Hermione knew, a pale hand clamped down on her wrist, jerking it away from his face. Startled she tried to pull away only to find the flesh that held her was, not only as cold as stone, but just as strong.

"Ah! Draco, what-" Hermione cried. However, Draco never heard her pleas as he was too busy questioning Harry.

"Harry, what is wrong? Are you hurt?" Draco asked, his voice rising as his concern went unnoticed. It was obvious that something was amiss with the young lord, as he refused to look at him, that and he had winced when Hermione had touched him, though the movement was slight. "Tell me what is wrong. Why are you hiding from me? Have I truly become so ugly?" Draco asked softly, jesting in the hopes of making Harry laugh or at least look at him.

"You must promise me you will not be upset or react irrationally." Harry's soft voice whispered. The gentle tone wavered only slightly as the sentence reached its end.

"Harry, if something is the matter-" Draco finally released Hermione's wrist. Immediately upon her release, she stepped back out of reach of the prince, but within the distance it would take to cause him severe harm should he attempt to hurt her friend.

"I require your promise, Draco, or we shall proceed no further." Harry said, and though his voice was still soft it did contain some hidden strength to it. It seemed an under current of molten steel that encased the prince and molded him into submission.

It was apparent that Harry would not discuss whatever it was that was bothering him until he had secured Draco's promise. As such, Draco decided that he would give his word, however, if whatever it was seemed beyond the sphere of what it should have been, then he could always order someone else to take care of whatever the problem was.

"Very well, Harry, I swear not to become upset or to react irrationally despite whatever it is that you have to tell me." Draco said solemnly as he reached down and picked up Harry's limp hand that lay on his lap.

For a moment, Draco was sure that Harry would forever stay facing away from him. Even if he never saw Harry's face again, Draco knew that he would never be the same. No, he would remain beside his companion and continue to hold his small hand and speak softly to him until he finally found the strength to move once more. Of course, such inability to move, would no doubt provide the Noir kingdom with an interesting royal wedding, one where the two being married were unable to look at each other. Draco almost smiled to think of the sight the pair of them would make. When asked to speak their vows, to promise their mind, body, heart, and soul to the other, would he, the prince of the kingdom, be speaking to that head of silky ebony strands. Speaking as if in askance for some form of response that might include some shifting of the other's posture to a point when he might once again be able to drink his fill of that perfect face.

Then, that moment happened, the waves of midnight broke and gave way for that creamy skin of tinted gold and...purple-blue. A bruise the size of a man's hand marred that weary face. Pale lips trembled slightly as they struggled to form a smile of reassurance and love, it caused an emotion that could only be described as pain to blossom within Draco's chest. Raising a steady hand that belied his emotion, he thought that should he give way to own trembling that he might cause more pain than comfort, he caressed Harry's face.

"Who did this?" Draco asked softly, again containing the anger that threatened to overwhelm him for fear of upsetting Harry beyond what he already was.

"No one that truly meant harm." Harry said as he brushed aside Draco's hand and cover the large bruise with his own.

"No harm, of course they meant-Who did this?" Draco asked once more, pulling Harry's hand away from the blemish as he called out to Hermione. "Go and fetch me a cloth from the bathroom and wet it with cool water. Then send for some ice."

Hesitating only for a moment to glance at her friend, Hermione quickly rushed off into the bathroom. As soon as she had returned and gone again, Draco nudged Harry's face over to look at him. As emerald pools gazed into mercury depths, Draco pressed the cloth tenderly against the bruise and wiped at the tear tracks.

"Harry, please, please, tell me who did this. Whether they meant you harm or not makes no difference, however, if I do not know who did it then there will not doubt be rumors that I did it and then the court will come to the wrong conclusions about our being together." Draco whispered as he wiped Harry's face.

The fear of telling who was behind the attack began to diminish as Harry gazed at the man he knew he would be wed to. It was no matter anymore that there would never be children, for while the thought of babies bearing both of their appearances seemed beautiful beyond words, the love that radiated from his companion's eyes was more than enough. Those eyes would smile at him in friendship and love until the moment they closed forever.

"Seamus..." Harry whispered, the words slipping free before he could even register them. Then they were gone and the truth had been laid bare.

Seamus, of course, Draco thought as he allowed his anger to take shape, that would explain why he was in such a rush earlier in the hall. As he continued to tend to his intended, he allowed his mind to conceive of the harshest punishment that could be supplied to the Finnigan lord.

"He meant no harm, he simply forgot himself in that moment. It was my fault, anyway, I simply-"

"No! No, Harry, it was not your fault. It is not your fault that Seamus is only a friend and will always remain a friend but nothing more. Do not blame yourself for another man's loss of control." Draco said as he gripped Harry's chin to force him to look him in the eye.

"I still-"

"No." Draco whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips. Gently stroking, soothing as their lips met in perfect harmony, and for a brief spell, they were simply content to linger like that. Lost within the moment where nothing else could possibly hold any meaning beyond the movement of the other's lips.

"It was still my fault." Harry whispered when they finally parted. Draco emitted a most unbecoming growl, one that the court would have found uncultured and crude, but Harry found attractive, before he attacked Harry's lips again.

Bruise and argument were forgotten as Draco claimed what was his once more, and when hands began to drift to places beyond other hands, they both decided that there was no point in arguing any more. Harry had just fallen into the consuming warmth that was Draco's embrace and everything seemed to be on overload, when the door opened and they both perceived a yelped.

"Hermione-" Harry began.

"Oh merciful gods and goddesses...Harry!" Hermione cried, her hands twisting themselves into painful positions as she stared at her usually shy and reserved friend. "That is the prince! Of Noir!"

"Yes, however, if I have anything to say about it, there shall be two princes of Noir." Draco asked as he stood up and calmly straightened his clothes.

"Two-you-he-Harry...I expect an explanation." Hermione said, shock set aside as her hands settled upon her hips. Harry sat up, a hand brushing aside the strands of hair that fell into his face with his movement.

"Did you bring ice?" Draco asked when Harry winced as he touched his cheek on accident.

"Yes, but do not presume to distract me."

"I would never dream of such an offense. It is clear to see that you have nothing but Harry's well being in mind, and for that I am eternally grateful." Draco said as Hermione passed him a bowl of ice she had received from one of the servants that stood at the end of the hall.

Silence fell as Hermione moved off to the side as Draco sat down beside Harry and proceeded to press the towel wrapped around a few pieces of ice against the offending wound. How odd, it seemed to see the prince act so kind toward a lesser noble. It was rumored that the prince was cruel beyond imagining, malicious in his command of the kingdom, and horribly intelligent in his reign. However, such words of indecent behavior seemed far fetched and even a wide spread expanse of lies now that she stood before him. His face seemed free of any form of mask of cruelty, and instead seemed molded from the softest of clays by the kindest of hands. It seemed that royalty could not be described properly by those who did not know them personally. As she watched her best friend, whom she trusted with every fiber of her being, yield to the tender touches of the prince, she felt for the first time that her friend was where he belonged.

In all the years she had known him, Harry had seemed comfortable with the everyday chores and the tending to the crops and the aiding of the citizens of the small village. He had appeared comfortable, but not at peace. It was as if he was searching for something, or longing for something. Of course, it was obvious after only a short time of being in his presence that whatever he sought could not be found within the small confines of their home land. No, it was clear, long before now, that Harry was destined for far greater things than farming.

"It is time for you to meet my parents." Draco said, pulling Hermione from her thoughts.

"What?" Harry asked, viridian eyes gazed at Draco in confusion.

"I believe it is time to formally announce my decision to the court and my parents." Draco said with a soft smile. "Of course, before that can occur you must be introduced to my parents. They have been most anxious to meet you, I have spoken of you to them quite often."

"You...you have?" Harry whispered. He was both pleased and frightened that this moment had come. On the one hand it showed that Draco truly meant to pursue their relationship, and on the other it meant that he, a humble common lord would have to actually hold intelligent conversation with the king and queen.

"Of course, I could not simply surprise them with my sudden decision, now could I?" Draco asked as his thumb brushed against Harry's lips. "Will you come?"

"Of course, I will..." Harry smiled. He paused, emerald eyes darting to Hermione's still form. Hermione come with us? She is one of my most loyal friends, she will not cause any harm."

"Hermione may come, however, she must not interfere unless absolutely necessary." The prince said. Harry nodded, he noted that Hermione did as well, even if the prince could not see him. "I am afraid there are going to be questions about this bruise, however, we shall deal with them in due course."

"I shall tell them that you have not struck me," Harry said softly as Draco stood and offered him his hand. Slipping his smaller hand into the larger one, Harry stood as well.

"Come then, the hour grows late, and the other lords and ladies have no doubt gone to their beds by this time. Mother and father are probably still up talking about some matter." Draco said as he motioned Hermione to join them as they exited the room and proceeded down the hallway.

Hermione grasped Harry's other hand as she noted her friend's suddenly lost look. Harry gave her a small smile as he squeezed her hand in thanks for her support. He had always assumed that when he found someone to whom he could love and be wed to, he had always pictured his parents to be by his side. No doubt the king and queen would demand a contract signed, and of course, he had no idea what he should sign and what he should not. In this moment, as he was gripped by dreadful fear and beautiful joy, he thought of his parents. He hoped that they were well, that they might still love him when they learned of his sudden engagement.

"We can wait no longer, Narcissa. You know this." Lucius said in a weary tone as he watched his wife gaze into the flames. Severus stood off to the side watching them both as he spoke quietly to Dumbledore.

"What if this Potter lord is not the correct match for him, what if the youth falls ill...male pregnancy is not to be taken lightly, Lucius, you know this." Narcissa said as she turned to her husband.

"I realize this, but he shall have the best care, and Draco shall love him. If you must doubt anything, do not doubt your son's love. I have seen it in his eyes as he speaks of this lord. No, Harry Potter is the correct match for him. Besides, you have heard what Albus has to say." Lucius replied as he continued scanning the pill of parchment that made up the marriage contract that would have to be presented to Draco's chosen soon rather than later.

"I still think we should give him more time...until the end of the ball at least, then perhaps he can-" Narcissa was cut off by a knock at the door. All conversations came to a stop within the room.

"Come." Lucius called. The door opened and a young man entered, perhaps a few years older than Draco.

"The prince requests an audience with those gathered here." The young man said.

"Send him in." Lucius said.

"Sire, he does not come alone. He has Lord Harry Potter and...one, Hermione Granger."

"A lady?" Narcissa asked. She did not recall a member of the court by that name.

"No, milady, she is one of the citizens of the Potter's homeland." The youth said before he bowed and quickly left. A moment later, Draco came, entering in all of his arrogant glory. He smiled brightly at his parents, going so far as to kiss Narcissa's cheek.

"Mother, father, Severus, Dumbledore...may I present, my fiancé, Harry Potter and his loyal companion, Hermione Granger." Draco said as Harry and Hermione walked in.

The silence that greeted that statement was unbearable, in Harry's mind. Even when he had walked among the members of the court and greeted their hostility with bemused smiles that belied his anguish he had not felt this awkward. The eyes of the queen burned through him, analyzing his every breath. The king bore right through him, seeking some quality that he was sure he did not possess. The Potion's Master gazed at him with what could only be absolute loathing, there was nothing he could do or say that might possibly redeem him in the eyes of this man. However, worse of them all was the twinkling blue eyes that saw through him and seemed to laugh at some hidden joke that only the old man could see. The old one knew something, something about the mysterious plague of heat that seemed to consume his very soul with every breath he drew.

"At last, my son has brought a worthy match to us, it is truly a great joy to see him so happy, and if you are the one responsible for such happiness, then I gladly embrace you as my own." Narcissa said as she crossed the room and enfolded Harry's slender form against her own in a movement that shocked everyone except for Draco and Dumbledore.

Lucius watched as his wife embraced the young lord who appeared far to weak to rule properly, let alone bear children. However, he sighed. His son saw something in this tiny scrap of a youth, obviously there was something there he was not seeing. Not to mention, his wife seemed to have changed her opinion of their son's intended rather quickly, and the youth had not even spoken yet. Narcissa was a much better judge of character than he was, he would trust her judgement on this matter as he had on many others throughout the past.

"Thank you, milady, you honor me with such kind words and such a splendid welcome. I know that I am not what you would have chosen for your son, and I can only hope that I can uphold your family's honor." Harry said as he returned the embrace.

"Our family's honor, Harry, and please, call me mother." Narcissa smiled. "Now, who is this young lady you have brought with you?"

"This is my dear friend, Hermione." Harry said with a smile, he motioned Hermione to his side. She smiled and initiated a bow to the queen and king. "She had been my loyal companion for many years, there are no secrets between us, and she has never betrayed me."

"That we were all so fortunate in our friends," Lucius said as he came around his desk to embrace Harry as well before standing beside his wife. He smiled as Draco returned to Harry's side and wrapped an arm around him.

From the corner in which he stood, Albus Dumbledore smiled to watch the newest member of the family begin the first of many tests. The king and queen took turns questioning the lord and hearing his responses. It was obvious that both were impressed by his compassion for his fellow men and his courage with which he face obstacles and enemies. Of course, they could not see the undercurrent of fire that graced this youth's flesh. However, he could. He saw the angry flames licking and teasing at the boy, always present just there, beneath his thoughts, waiting to be acknowledged. This was the boy that the prophesy spoke of, and he held a magnificent power within him, though he did not know it. Of course, Dumbledore knew that of the three other elemental wizards that lived, none of them had known that they possessed such a power until meeting him. Books spoke of wizards and witches of ancient times who were consumed by their element that they did not even know existed. Harry did not know he could control fire, and the longer he remained untrained, the greater his chance of being consumed by that same fire.

**AN**: Late? Yes, yes...very late, and for that I am sorry. However, I do have a decent excuse, so please hear me out before lynching me. Last week I fell ill and was in no state to update, then we went out of town for a couple of days, then, though I am loath to admit it, I ran into writer's block, and then school started back up. Thus, I had no time to either write or update, so I will hope that you can forgive me.

Now, because school has started up again, I do not have as much time to work on this fanfic. As such, I shall only be updating once every week, I shall try to update more than one chapter, but we shall see how that works out as we go. My Beta Reader has returned at last, so next time I update, I shall be re-posting the earlier chapters with corrections and what not. Anyway, thank you all so much, for your patience and your kindness.

I understand that I did not put everything I had spoken of into this chapter that I mentioned at the end of the last one, I apologize once again for my lack of keeping my word. I shall strive to get everything into the next chapter.

Due to the rush to get this chapter posted, I shall not be responding to any reviews for this chapter, however, with my next update I shall respond to reviews from this chapter and the next one. Thank you all very much, your words of encouragement and praise are appreciated beyond mere words. You make the magic possible...if you call writing this fanfic magic...anyway, thank you very, very much.


	9. The Wizard's Apprentice

**Title:** The Anointed Prince

**Author:** Decadence

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Rating:** R (for later contents)

**Setting:** Set in a time barely ten years before the birth of magic within humanity.

**Summary:** Faced with his upcoming crowning, a war, and a royal ball, Prince Draco Romulus Gabriel Malfoy is forced into finding a spouse, someone of the proper breeding and etiquette.

**Disclaimer: **All character belong to J.K. Rowling, unless stated other wise (i.e. Clarisse).

**Warning:** SLASH (DM/HP); Draco will be dominate in the relationship. Also, I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, I forgot until one of my reviewers mentioned it, thank you kind reviewer, but this fanfic will contain MPreg in later chapters.

**Beta Reader: **SarCal

**Chapter Nine: **The Wizard's Apprentice

"Tell me of your childhood, Harry. I know of your parents, your people love them dearly. Were you a happy child?" Narcissa asked softly as she took Harry's hand in her own.

Many seasons had passed since she had last visited or called upon the Potter family, as such, she knew very little of their current standings. As she gazed at this young lord, so simple in his appearance, and so humble in his speech, she had trouble remembering if Lily had emerald eyes as well. She thought that the Potter matron did, but after so much time had passed, she found she could not be sure. It was a travesty of the utmost kind, and it brought her attention to the fact that she had not attended to her duties as queen as best she could. In the old days, queens knew every lord and lady by name and could recite all recent births, marriages, deaths, and interactions between their people. To have lost such a connection to the people who made up her kingdom caused a great sadness to swell within her, and she vowed to send for Lily and James Potter immediately and to never neglect such duties again.

Placing the mental note aside for the moment, Narcissa focused upon the youth who would replace her when Lucius succumbed to the passing years. He was beautiful to behold, as fair as any young lady she had ever seen, but she knew well that appearances could be deceiving. So, she watched him. As he spoke, each gesture, each smile, each pause, and every sigh, they were all her signs to uncovering what kind of ruler he would be. Though she had never spoken to him before this, she had caught glimpses of him as he wondered the halls or danced within the ballroom. The moment Draco had announced his intentions she had taken great care to observe her son's chosen from afar. Thus far, he had not impressed her beyond what any other lord or lady her son had fancied had. He was too naïve, too honest, and too open in his expressions. There was not a secret he would be able to withhold from an enemy if torture were inflicted. No, this young lord, as charming as he appeared, he would break far too easily under the strain of being married to a king. She would not discard him just yet; however, perhaps there was more to him. Besides, if he was the one the prophesy spoke of, then he would prove to be a much better ruler than she herself was.

"A happy child? I suppose I was, however, I cannot know for sure. I do not remember my younger years, but my parents tell me I was always laughing, so I must have been happy." Harry said as he gazed at the queen. For a moment, she appeared distant, as if lost in thought and he was hesitant to interrupt whatever it was she was thinking.

"If I recall correctly, you live on a farm. Do you enjoy it?" Narcissa asked. She was curious about his past. Her mother had told her once, that you could tell a person's character by looking at their past. "Did you enjoy working on the farm and with the people?"

"The working could be quite dull if there was not a friend beside me. It is tiring, working on a farm. The crops wait for no man and grow only for a good farmer. It is much like tending to a child. You must pay attention to its needs because it cannot tell you what it requires. I enjoyed the planting season because I was creating something new. I was giving a new life a place to grow, and that is something that could not be viewed as work, in my mind. The harvesting was by far the most annoying part because of the manual labor, however, never once did I shrink my duties. I accept my life, and I take joy in each crop that turns out right. It means my people have something to trade or sell, and that means that they have the supplies they need to enjoy their life. There is no greater satisfaction than that, my queen.

I love the farm, and every moment I spend on it. Whether that means working or playing, I love it all. The people are among the kindest and most giving to be found anywhere within this great kingdom. It has always surprised me, how little a high ranking lord is willing to give though he has so much, and how much the common farmer is happy to share though he has so little. It is the people that give this kingdom its greatness," Harry said, and though she had heard such statements before, the honesty and love with which this young lord spoke moved her beyond all other comments of a similar nature.

"You do not approve of the lords and ladies that rank above the common men and women?" Lucius asked. Inside he smiled at such a perfect answer, but he found himself puzzled by the odd remark about lords. Harry was himself a lord that outranked the very people he loved.

"My apologies, my king, but you misunderstood my words. I believe that the lords and ladies all have the potential to be even greater than they are now. I do not approve of how little they offer their people beyond the knowledge that they are currently seeking a proper marriage or some other trivial possession when they could be aiding their people more appropriately," Harry said, and it was obvious to all present, that he was passionate about this topic. "They speak of serving those they govern, and yet, has any lord or lady beyond myself, Finnigan, and Cedric, ever ventured out into the field alongside the common man and harvested the wheat in the midday sun? They govern over people, and yet they know not of what those people do each day beyond the most basic of written statements."

A couple of steps behind her friend, Hermione straightened her shoulders and gazed at her companion with more love and pride than a mother would at her child's first word. Often had she heard such words escape Harry as they tended to the fields or the livestock together. Always had he spoken for the common man, always had he taken great pains upon himself to ensure that his people could rest a bit more. She knew Lily would be proud to see her son speaking so ardently to the queen and king.

As the silence within the room extended beyond the realm of comfort, a voice so airy and wise spoke from just to the left of the royal family and their guest.

"No greater observation has even been spoken within my presence, and for that I find my respect for you growing, Harry." Dumbledore said, smiling as the lord in question lowered his eyes and mumbled a word of gratitude.

"How forgetful of me, please pardon my lack of manners," Draco suddenly cut in. He had only just realized that he had not introduced Harry and Hermione to Dumbledore and Severus. "Dumbledore, Severus, this is Harry Potter, Harry, Albus Dumbledore, king's wizard and advisor, and Severus Snape, Potion's Master, advisor, and my godfather."

Harry offered the men a small smile and bowed at the waist. He had heard mention of Albus Dumbledore only once and that only as a passing comment from Cedric. For years, he had believed wizards and witches to be a myth, or a fairytale, but to suddenly find himself within the presence of one, and the rumored most powerful one at that, seemed incredible. He heard an intake of breath behind him and knew that Hermione was thinking the same thought.

Twinkling blue eyes gazed steadily into his own emerald eyes as Harry considered the wizard before him. He did not appear impressive physically, if anything, the elder man seemed weary, almost fragile. However, as he studied this wizard, he felt the overwhelming presence of him as well. It was something intangible and so awe inspiring that Harry felt humbled and insignificant. The man seemed aware of his feelings, and the thought alone terrified Harry. The heat within him woke and whispered across his flesh, racing down his arms to his hands and to the very tips of his fingers, crying for him to reach out and touch this man who held unspeakable powers. A faint shudder ran through Harry's slender frame as he pushed the sensation away. As he brought his eyes up once more to battle with the wizard's, he found the iridescent shine had doubled behind those half moon spectacles. As he watched, a smile appeared on the older man's face, and Harry knew suddenly that Dumbledore knew about the fire that raged within him. Unable to stand such a knowing gaze, Harry turned to the other man only to wish he had not.

He could stand the understanding of the older one, but the hatred and suspicion that lashed out at him from obsidian orbs caused his courage to dwindle. This man did not like him, this man did not know him, and already he had passed judgment on him. With the reaction he was sure to get from the court along with this man, it did not seem as if he would find many allies who would support his engagement to the prince.

Such reactions gave him second thoughts about the intentions of the prince. Did Draco seriously consider him prepared to become a prince? He knew nothing of the rituals that the prince underwent; he had not been bred for delegations and negotiations. He could not walk amid his peers and maintain that aloof expression and manipulative mind. He was not ready, nor did he think he could be ready in a lifetime, to assume any form of throne.

As if reading his mind, Narcissa spoke suddenly, calling all attention back to her once more. She had seen the emotions that played across Harry's face and thought to soothe his mind.

"I shall send immediately for the best tutors in the kingdom, the very ones who taught Draco. They shall teach you the proper etiquette, as yours' seems to be lacking in a few areas. You shall learn the languages of the neighboring kingdoms, their political structures, and their histories: philosophy, logistics, statistics, diplomacy, strategy, battle tactics, weaponry, and hand-to-hand combat. These tutors shall arm you with every weapon known to a king so that you may rule as an equal beside my son," Narcissa said as she gazed at her son with pride.

"Yes, Draco shall assist you on everything. You shall have a smooth transition from farming into the duties of being the anointed prince," Lucius said with a nod of approval at his wife.

"With such lessons you will be wise beyond your years, Harry. However," Dumbledore said, moving forward to stand beside the king and queen. As he gazed at the wizard, Harry felt a chill pass through him, and he knew that what was said next would not be what he wanted to hear.

"However, I shall also be your tutor," Dumbledore said with a bright smile. "I shall instruct you on the proper uses of elemental magic, healing magic, and perhaps, if you show an affinity for it, defense magic."

"Magic, me?" Harry asked, his eyes shifting to Draco for support, only to find the blond smirking as if he had just won a bet. "I am afraid you are mistaken, my lord wizard."

"Oh no, Harry. Magic is never wrong. It can be used wrongly, but magic itself is never wrong, and it never lies," Dumbledore said softly, a withered hand coming forth to rest upon Harry's shoulder. Whether he meant to comfort him or stabilize him, Harry could not tell.

"I have never expressed any sign of being capable of wielding magic," Harry said just as softly. The heat within him raged at the blatant denial, however he could not bring himself to admit to such a talent when barely a month ago he had been sure it did not exist.

"You do not feel the fire that burns within your soul?" Dumbledore asked, pale blue eyes stripping the youth of all his defenses. "Your anger does not burn your flesh the same as a blaze would when it too unleashes its fury?"

"I…" Whatever he had thought to say was forgotten as the flames twisted around his heart, and he knew that no amount of denial or argument could save him now. He had suspected for a few days now, and within a matter of seconds his suspicions had been proven true.

Harry could not tell which scared him more; not knowing what ailed him, or knowing his defect. Before he had been terrified of causing harm to others because he did not know how to stop it, but now, now, he found himself horrified by the very heat that used to warm him in the night.

"Harry, I say this not to scare you, but you must know. This fire that dwells within you, cannot be ignored any longer, if you choose to disregard my efforts to aid you, I fear the fire shall consume you, body and soul. Though your soul will be the first to burn." Dumbledore said in full seriousness. "I can teach you to control this element, and in so doing teach you the ways of an elemental wizard. It will be difficult, far more difficult than harvesting any crop, more difficult than gaining the respect and acceptance of the royal court, but it will be rewarding as well.

At the end of your training, you shall wield one of the most powerful magics ever conceived. There will be those that fear you because of this power, and there will be others who will seek to claim it from you, though such a feat is not possible for those who do not wield a power of their own. You will be ostracized by many and ridiculed for being a demented man, for few believe in magic, and those that do, do so only barely. There is also the very real possibility of you, however accidentally, harming those closest to you as you being to gain control of your element. Knowing these things, will you accept my help and allow me to train you?" Dumbledore asked, watching Harry carefully.

Despair, fear, helplessness, anger, and hope swirled within Harry as he gazed at the ground. He had listened to Dumbledore's words, and while he knew what his answer would be, he feared the response he would receive from the court, from the king and queen, from Draco and Hermione, but most of all; he feared the response he would get from his parents.

"I do not wish to be burned by my own magic, if it truly exists within me. I shall accept your instruction, and I thank you for the opportunity to train under you. I am sure I could have no better instructor," Harry whispered. All ease he had felt before, during his conversation with the king and queen, vanished and was replaced by trepidation. Hesitating only a moment, Harry raised his head to look at Draco.

"Do you still wish to continue a relationship with me, knowing what you know now?" Harry asked quietly. Lowering his head he gazed forlornly as Draco's chest, at the beautifully stitched dragon that proudly breathed fire at the viewer, he could not stand the thought of having to give up yet another lover. "I understand if such new developments are unacceptable, however, I wish it known that though I may loose control, I shall try with all my might to withhold from ever harming you."

"It is a bit late for that, love," Draco whispered as he cupped Harry's chin and raised that sorrow filled face to meet his own. "That day in the garden, I am afraid your passion caught me unawares, and I was scorched by it. However, I find that the thought of a second passionate encounter caused a fire to stir within my own body."

Not another word of hesitation or regret was spoken as the prince repeated the same kisses as those that they shared on their first encounter in the carriage as they journeyed into town. When at last their lips met, Harry felt the fire flare within him and he let it go, sweeping in a fiery frenzy of delight, into the embrace he shared with his prince. As the flames touched him, but did not burn him, Draco smiled welcomed them by delving deeper into the warmth that Harry offered. It appeared that he was now immune to the fire, it had accepted him as a part of Harry and he had accepted it.

Dumbledore smiled as he watched the pair. He watched as the flames swirled higher around the two as they pressed tighter against each other, Harry's arms slipping around Draco's neck and Draco's hands running up Harry's back. Dumbledore knew that even though the other occupants of the room were not magic wielders that they too saw the flames as they consumed the prince and the prince's chosen.

The night was growing ever later, and while many of those gathered, were weary from the day's events, they remained where they were. Greetings had been made and emotions had run high, and now the conversation turned to an even more serious topic. One none wanted to discuss but would because someone had too. The war.

"I understand that your family has suffered an incident previously that concerned Lord Voldemort, Harry, is that correct?" Lucius asked. They were seated within the study, their chairs forming a crescent in front of the desk behind which Lucius sat. Draco and Hermione sat on either side of Harry. At the mention of Voldemort, Hermione gripped his hand.

"That is correct, my king," Harry said faintly.

"Father, Harry, call me father. I recall the dispute had to deal with land that was traded unfairly, without your father's permission, by one of his friends. The land became the property of Voldemort, correct?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, father," Harry said, though he paused just before saying father. His father had always been called dad. Father seemed too formal. "Dad came before you, but due to the negotiations you were involved in at the time, you were unable to help us."

"I am sorry, sorry that I could not be the king your family needed when this event occurred. I cannot tell you that it will never happen again, as I am not qualified to predict the future. However, I can assure you that I shall do everything in my power to ensure that it does not happen again," Lucius said solemnly as he gazed at his future son in law. "Now, you are aware of the rumors that there is a war fast approaching Noir?"

"I have heard such rumors, yes," Harry whispered, glancing at Draco as he felt that smooth cool hand envelope his.

"Members of the court have been circulating those rumors despite my attempts to silence them. What the court does not know is how much time we have to formulate a plan of defense for the kingdom." Lucius paused to ensure that Harry was following. "At the rate that Voldemort is moving currently, he shall be within striking distance of the southern end of Noir in a matter of months, perhaps half a year at the most.

"We sent out word yesterday, after Draco came to us with his intentions toward your developing relationship, to your parents. We have seen a suitable guard to escort them here. They shall be protected from the advancing armies. We decided to proceed with this plan due to the nature of Voldemorts' past strategies. There is no doubt in our minds that he has sent out his servants, his Death Eaters, ahead of the rest of his army to begin plantings doubts within the minds of our people. Spies, assassins, we are unsure exactly what kind of Death Eaters he has sent, or even if he has sent them yet, however, we are taking no chances with this."

"What of my people, the villagers that live within my home land?" Harry asked softly, emerald eyes confused and questioning.

"We have sent a large fraction of the royal army down to protect Noir's borders. If the enemy continues to advance, then we shall have to evacuate the southern end." Narcissa said.

"They will not leave their home," Harry said, his eyes asking them to understand. "It is all they have of great value beyond their lives."

"If they do not leave when we say, then I fear they shall lose both their land and their lives before the war is done," Lucius said.

"Then I must go to them. I must return home and speak to them," Harry said as he rose from his seat. "I must reassure them and tell them what you have told me."

"No." Lucius said, shaking his head. Harry glanced at Draco as Draco's grip tightened on his hand and pulled him back down onto his chair. "You are to be Draco's spouse. We cannot risk your life in such a manner. We have seen messengers bearing the royal crest with warnings and advance notices of the possibility of their evacuation. They have been warned, you need not-"

"With all due respect, king, these are the people I grew up with. I have worked beside them my entire life. I cannot simply leave them to this uncertain future. Future prince or not, I will not sit here while harm comes to my community.," Harry said, emerald eyes flashing and his voice firm with his conviction, as he pulled away from Draco and rose once more.

"You do not understand, Harry," Lucius said softly, gazing at the youth with understanding.

"What do I not understand?" Harry asked.

"You have accepted Draco's proposal for marriage, correct?" Lucius asked.

"Marriage?" Harry asked, glancing at Draco who had flushed a faint pink.

"Father, I have yet to ask him." Draco smiled foolishly.

Confused, Harry's eyes darted from Lucius' amused face to Draco's serious one as the prince rose beside him, only to reach out and take Harry's hands within his own. Heat pounding, Harry watched his companion smile at him softly, a rushing filled his ears. Then, there was only that voice, soft, cultured, and beautiful.

It was not the romantic setting that he had imagined. There was no garden, no towering trees to smile down upon them, no gentle breeze cooling their bodies. There was only this study, with these people who watched each action closely. Before this desk, laden with maps and battle plans, before the king and queen he had only just met, Harry listened to the most beautiful question that could ever be spoken in the human language.

"Lord Harry Donavan Potter, though we have known each other for such a short time, would you accept my request for your hand in marriage?" Draco asked as he gazed into those emerald pools that seemed misty as they returned his gaze.

Though he had known him for only a couple of days, and though his parents knew nothing of his situation, there was really only one answer that Harry could give.

"Yes."

Of course he would. He could not imagine a more perfect moment for such a proposal. He could not imagine a life without the prince of Noir, without his prince. Yes, he would marry Draco, he would never be happy otherwise.

Smiling lovingly, Draco raised those hands and pressed a kiss to them. He had never known such content until that moment. It was almost frightening how such a simple question could cause such happiness. The court's reaction no longer mattered; other foreign rulers' reactions did not matter. All that mattered was this moment of happiness, for this happiness would last beyond a lifetime.

"Now, Harry…tell me, what happened to your cheek?" Narcissa asked suddenly, stepping forward to brush aside a strand of hair to gaze at the blemish. She had struggled all night to ignore it, as if would be impolite to bring up embarrassing events, however, she found her curiosity fueled by her anger at the person who had struck her new son.

"Suffice it to say, mother, that his ex-fiancé was none too pleased with Harry choice of husband," Draco said as he kept his gaze locked with Harry's.

"I can fix it," Dumbledore said quietly as he stepped forward. A wrinkled hand pressed gently to the dark spot, and Harry felt a faint tingle before the fingers fell away. The cheek was returned to its clear state. Draco's hand rose to stroke the soft skin.

"This changes nothing, though." Harry said, returning to the previous topic, as he pulled himself away from the intense gaze of his new fiancé. "I must still speak to my community."

"I thought you understood now, however, I see that I am wrong," Lucius said.

"You keep saying that, but you never tell me what it is that I do not understand," Harry said in exasperation.

"Harry, you parents will arrive here within the next couple of days." Narcissa said as she rose and picked up the marriage contract that still lay upon the desk. "When they arrive, we shall inform them of your agreement to marry our son."

"Of course, I understand that," Harry said, still confused.

"The day they arrive, after they are informed, they will be shown to their rooms, where they will be given time to freshen up and prepare…"

"Prepare for what?" Harry asked.

"The wedding. The day your parents arrive is the day you and Draco will be wed," Narcissa said as she held out the contract to the youth.

"I…I had thought there would be more time…before we were wed…" Harry whispered, looking desperately at Draco in hopes of support.

"Harry, please try to understand, that because the war is so near at hand, we cannot allow such a great amount of time to pass for an engagement period as we normally would allow," Draco said soothingly. "Over the next couple of months, you will be undergoing your training, both to be a prince, and a wizard. The closer Voldemort comes, the more difficult a royal wedding will become. Voldemort could gain knowledge of our intended union and strike sooner than he had planned, in which case, more people will be caught unawares."

"Then, we must consider the court. Most of the lords and ladies that this union will affect long term are present currently. It is best that we conduct the wedding now, before they catch wind of it. They will object, naturally, however, if the two of you are wed before they can realize your intentions, then they cannot attempt to separate the two of you," Lucius said. "It is safer to perform the union now, before such a thing becomes complicated."

"Oh…of course…" Harry whispered weakly as he slowly sank into his chair. Hermione grabbed his hand tightly as he offered her an even weaker smile.

"Then there is the matter of an heir. You will-" Narcissa began. In her mind, she could already see her grandchildren. The sound of a child's laughter would echo throughout the halls once more, and the patter of little feet would sound as the rain that poured in the springtime.

"Heir? There will be no children unless we adopt, and where we would find a child of the proper lineage as befitting a prince-" Harry began.

"Oh dear…Draco, have you not told him?" Narcissa asked, turning to glare at her son.

"Mother, I just asked him to marry me…I did not wish to frighten him before hand," Draco said with a careless shrug.

"Harry, dear, Draco has a fraction of Veela blood in him. You have heard of Veela correct?" She asked.

"Yes, but I thought them very rare indeed," Harry said.

"Yes, they are. They do not trust humans, especially ones without magic; however, our family has several ties to the Veela community. I am sure you have not heard this yet, but because of Draco's Veela blood, he is…capable of impregnating both genders." Narcissa said with only a slight pause. "Harry, are you willing to carry yours' and Draco's child?"

There was an endless list of things, questions, comments, that she could have said that Harry would have had a proper response for. Much of the words that were spoken seemed surreal and yet, they were wonderful. For years, Harry had imagined him aging happily with his large family. Always, had he longed for a family of his own, for children whom he could teach and dote upon. With his engagement to Seamus, he had been forced to abandon such wistful longings, and now, to suddenly have that hope restored…it was fantastic in its glory.

The thought of actually bearing the child was beautiful in his mind. The thought of a child bearing both his and Draco's features was enchanting and he wrapped the idea around himself as one would a blanket to keep warm in the night. And he thought, that Draco had done this. Draco had chosen him and in so doing, had bestowed upon him two of the greatest gifts that he could ever hope to receive. Draco had given him love, a consuming passionate love, and he would now give him the chance to be blessed with children.

"Yes, I will carry our child." Harry smiled softly as he gazed at Draco as he whispered. "Our child…"

The night was cold and the blankets struggled valiantly to ward off the chilled air, but the thoughts of the events that had taken place in the king's study warmed the heart. Harry sighed as he curled up beside his friend. He knew Hermione wanted to talk, she always did.

About an hour ago, the king had called an end to the conversations and those gathered had adjourned to their private rooms to rest at last. Hermione had been given the room to the right of Harry, as Seamus still occupied the room to the left. Harry had just slipped beneath the covers of his bed, though he had turned down the side beside the one he slept on, and sure enough, barely ten minutes later Hermione had entered and joined him.

Often had they shared a bed, usually because whenever she spent a night over at his home, there was not another bed beyond his parent's, thus they had shared. Neither minded, it merely gave them more time to speak privately. Late at night, under the protection of the darkness, they shared secrets and fears that could not be expressed in the light of day.

"I am happy for you," Hermione said softly. She lay on her side facing him.

"You approve, then?"

"At first I did not, because I did not know him. However, I have seen you interact with each other, and I have seen the love that he holds for you. The heavens could fall to this land and he would care for nothing else but your smile. Yes, I approve," Hermione said.

"I am glad. I could not bear to be at odds with you," Harry whispered back.

"Do you think your parents will agree? Will they sign the papers?" Hermione asked.

"I do not know, but I hope so. I fear I shall never know such happiness as I know now if they do not. I love my parents, but the love I hold for Draco is beyond explanation. With every gesture, with every smile, with every kiss we share he can ignite my blood and scorch me with my own fire," Harry said with a faint smile.

"They will accept this marriage. They will see what I see and they shall welcome Draco into your family." Hermione said with a sigh.

They fell to silence then. Each adrift within their thoughts. One thought of tomorrow, the new day and the wonders it would hold. The thoughts of holding hands in the hallways, of kissing behind closed doors, and of being wrapped in warm arms caused the warmth to stir within him as his eyes drifted closed. The other thought of the loneliness of being alone as she worked within the fields now, for her friend was gone.

"You do realize what this means, do you not?" Harry asked softly.

"No, what does this mean?"

"That we can now dedicate the rest of our spare time to finding you a husband." Harry smiled, eyes still closed. Hermione smiled as well.

"I fear such a man does not exist."

"I shall find you someone," Harry said.

"And how shall you do that?" Hermione asked.

"I am to be prince, Hermione; I shall simply use my connections and find you the perfect, charming, handsome husband worthy of your devotion."

"This I shall have to see." Hermione whispered. "Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Hermione."

Silence fell as both gave into their weariness and allowed their dreams to claim them. Tomorrow was to be hectic indeed, but at the moment, only their dreams mattered.

**AN**: There you go, chapter nine. I will be updating once every Monday, sometimes there might be more than one chapter, it all just depends. I still find it funny though, the way some chapters take forever to complete while others, such as nine, seem so easy to produce. I enjoyed writing this chapter, and so far, I am enjoying chapter ten. Chapter ten will be completed in the next couple of days and will be checked so that it is ready for next Monday. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter; I only aim to write my ideas in the hopes that others will appreciate them. To all my loyal reviewers, and new reviewers, thank you each and every one of you, you guys make my day when I see your responses to my story line. Thank you all so much.

Yes, the proposal for marriage was soon, however, remember there is a war about to break out. Noir needs a new heir, thus...marriage.

For everyone still confused about Voldemort and why he is after Harry, do not fear, that shall be explained in the next chapter. In the next chapter, we will go behind enemy lines and welcome Voldemort into the growing list of characters. And, for those of you wondering when Draco will learn about the predicament Harry is in, that is in the next chapter as well. The prophesy will be explained by Dumbledore, and Harry's training shall being.

Also, can anyone tell me how to put in lines to divide the sections? I have been putting them in throughout the entire chapter but they do not show up. This time I tried a new approach with a different design of dividers, so we will see how it works out.

**Review Response:**

**PalmTreeBlood**: I cannot tell you how happy your review made me. I swear, each time I receive a review as kind as yours' I cannot stop smiling for hours. With such wonderful reviews, it is easier to proceed with the next chapter. Thank you very much for your kindness.

**Vladaia**: In all honesty, I have no idea why I chose Seamus to play a role where normally Ron would be. I have always loved Seamus' character, and even though I know I have butchered it in this story, I really could not picture someone else in his place. Yes, Seamus does end up receiving the bad end of the deal, but not to worry, he is not going to simply whimper and lie down like a whipped dog. Dean comes in soon…never fear. Seamus will find someone and end up happy. Thank you for your review, I do not mind the length. I appreciate all of your comments. Thank you.

**Feli Lupan Draco**: I am overwhelming glad that you have enjoyed my fanfic. It surprises me that there are people out there who are afraid to miss too much of it. I can understand though, having found numerous stories where I simply could not miss a single moment or I would go mad. I have never been in a relationship, so I am glad that you found something in it that you could relate to (though I am sorry if it did not work out for you, I, in no way mean that I am glad your relationship had trouble). Thank you for understanding my writer's block, I seriously hope it does not return. As always, thank you for a beautiful review, I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

**Elation**: Your review made me laugh. I do the same thing with other fanfics. I wait and wait and when one updates I squeal and dance around before rushing in to read it. I appreciate that you understand the difficulty of updating constantly, though I shall try to always update when I say I mean to so you do not have to wait forever. Thank you for your wonderful review, I appreciate it so much.

**Arigazi**: No offense taken at all, I know there are grammatical errors. However, I can now begin correcting those errors. My Beta has returned and has caught up with the story and corrected everything. I am glad that you did not consider the time jump a bad thing; I was concerned about it and almost did not skip. So, thank you for your brilliant review, you set my mind at ease. As for my kindness towards reviewers, how could I not be, you guys are the kind ones, not I. Thank you, your review made me very happy.

**The Shadow Bandit**: A Moment in Time was one of the first Harry/Draco fanfics I read. Your work really got me hooked on that pairing. It is one of those stories that I eagerly anticipate the next update on, though I understand why it takes time. I am so glad that you enjoy my story. Each time you review, you always have wonderful comments and I appreciate them so much. Anyway, yes, Lily and James will be arriving soon, so there is not long to wait. Again, thank you so much for taking the time to review, it always manages to make my day.

**Suisho-foxeyes**: Thank you for your wonderful comments, such reviews always lift my spirits and encourage me to being working immediately on the next chapter. The message from Voldemort will be explained in the next chapter, and the "gift" to Lily and James will be explained in the chapter after that since I do not think I can fit it into the next chapter. Anyway, thank you once again; I am glad that you enjoy my fanfic. Thank you.

**Nocena T. Calamus**: Wow, really, wow…your review is truly inspiring. Your kind comments are appreciated, especially the one about being published. It is amazing how you seem so sure of your words, I cannot simply leave them unanswered. Instead, I can only say thank you, thank you, and thank you a thousand and one more times.

**Lady Prongster**: Of course, your reviews help; it is the reviewers that keep this story line alive. Your comments are simply outstanding and uplifting, each one is cherished for they hold true inspiration in them. I wish to thank you, not just for this review, but for all of your reviews, they are appreciated beyond words. Thank you.

**A-Brighter-Dawn**: As always, your words have given me reason to continue. I cannot tell you how much your reviews mean to me. To even receive one from you is amazing in my mind. Thank you so much for your encouragement and comments, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last.

**AmethystAquamarine**: Brilliant, simply brilliant. You always review with such energy that it makes me laugh. You always have something good to say and that alone would earn you my respect and my deepest appreciation, however, you go beyond that. Your comments allow for reflection and consideration, and for that, I thank you. Thank you, thank you very much.

**SuishouTenshi**: Your comment was not pointless, I am glad you mentioned it or else I would not have added a flashback at all. I hope I answered the bruise question with this chapter. My original thought was that, this is medieval times, it was common and accepted for a lord to beat his spouse, however, I would consider it rude to mention such a thing in public or amongst guests. So I hope that clears it up for you, I really have no idea what it was like back then, so I hope it works out for everyone. Anyway, thank you for your wonderful review as always, you are brilliant.

**Chief clerk**: Yeah, after writing a chapter I tend to go right into the Author's Note and that usually ends up being written in the same dialogue as the actual story. Thank you very, very much for your kind review, it was simply beautiful.

**Fragile Dragon**: I am very glad that I could improve your day, even if it is only a little. I think, that if my story can have at least one person smiling, no matter for how long, then I have done a decent job. Thank you a million times over for your wonderful reviews.


	10. The Contract and the Bride

**Title:** The Anointed Prince

**Author:** Decadence

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Rating:** R (for later contents)

**Setting:** Set in a time barely ten years before the birth of magic within humanity.

**Summary:** Faced with his upcoming crowning, a war, and a royal ball, Prince Draco Romulus Gabriel Malfoy is forced into finding a spouse, someone of the proper breeding and etiquette.

**Disclaimer: **All character belong to J.K. Rowling, unless stated other wise (i.e. Clarisse).

**Warning:** SLASH (DM/HP); Draco will be dominate in the relationship. Also, I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, I forgot until one of my reviewers mentioned it, thank you kind reviewer, but this fanfic will contain MPreg in later chapters.

_**Not Beta Read…yet…**_

**Chapter Ten: **The Contract and the Bride

The shroud of night had fallen long ago, and the light of day had a few hours more to wait before venturing near. The eternal battle of the moon and sun, a desperate battle wrought between these astral lovers. Forever longing for the other's presence, that one glimpse of the moon's radiant beam to grace the sun's brilliant shine, forever separated by the curse placed upon them by the gods. Set to chase the other's fading light in an endless circle, always just a few moments too late to be blessed with the sight of the other. An eternal heartache circling the skies.

"It is so sad," Harry whispered into the comfortable silence, his eyes never leaving the moon's face. "To love another with such fervent passion and yet to never have the joy of their company. I fear I could not tolerate such a great tragedy."

"I will never leave you." Draco whispered against Harry's ear, his arms slipping around his companions' waist and pulling the smaller man against his chest.

"I know."

Soon it would be light, and the sun would cry its luminous rays at the flight of its lover behind the horizon and out of sight once more. Harry sighed. He understood why he must wake early and meet Draco now, beneath the cover of the stars. The court could not know of their marriage until after the event took place. Unfortunately, that was not for at least another day, as his parents were to arrive tomorrow in the evening. Thus, appearances had to be maintained, and Draco would cease to hold his hand and speak softly to him. He would return to the world of the lords and ladies of the court, though he would walk amongst them with no protection now. Seamus would stand beside him once he recovered from his rejection; however, his finger no longer bore the protection of an engagement ring. There was no acknowledged lord to keep the wolves at bay. Harry sighed once more; watching at the dark sky began to lighten, to withdraw, beneath the tender caress of the seeking rays of the sun.

"Mother and father wish to speak with us again today." Draco said softly.

"When?"

"After the midday meal, you are to leave the hall under the excuse of feeling weary. Many members of the court feel tired after the meal, so none shall notice your withdrawal."

"Hmmm…" Harry mumbled, turning away from the sinking moon to rest his cheek against Draco's chest.

"Remember, that no matter what happens, no matter what I say or what anyone else says, I love you. To the court you may be poor and uneducated, to me you are as you should be and you are perfect." Draco said. He pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head and pulled away. "I must go. Blaise has this infernal habit of waking far too early and coming to wake me to join him for an early breakfast."

"I will miss you, though you shall be within the same walls it shall seem too vast a distance." Harry smiled softly as he allowed his arms to fall away from their position around Draco's waist.

"I shall be with you when the noon meal approaches and with you once more after the sun has set. Tomorrow morning, your parents arrive, and then we shall never be parted again."

They shared one more fleeting kiss before Draco turned and entered the palace once more. Harry turned back to gaze at the rising sun.

"I know your heartache well…" He whispered before he too returned to the comfort of his room where Hermione still slept.

"You have been oddly absent lately, Harry. I pray I find you well?" Pansy asked sweetly, her blue eyes boring though him as she sought some indication of what had caused his absence.

"I am well," Harry said, though his eyes slide past her shoulder to catch the silvery gaze of his lover across the room. "Very well in fact."

"Hmm…well, I am pleased to hear it." Pansy said though her tone gave way to her disappointment. "Seamus is looking unwell, did something happen?"

Harry's gaze left Draco's and moved off to his left. Seamus stood beside Dean, who appeared to be whispering to him intently though Seamus showed no sign of listening. Though an entire day had passed since their meeting, Harry could see the betrayal and the anger beneath those shimmering blue eyes.

"I often find him looking at you when you are unaware," Pansy said as she too glanced over at Seamus. "His emotions are contradictions. His eyes burn with rage one moment and then glisten with sorrow. Did you two fight?"

Those blue eyes haunted Harry. In passing in the hallway, they cursed him, and at meals, they questioned his actions. Even now they met his though they gleamed with inner turmoil. Sighing, Harry walked toward his ex-fiancé. Pansy's cries of indignation fell on deaf ears.

He had dreaded this moment. This moment when everything would stand still as he faced Seamus' wrath. Seamus was allowed to rage at him, Harry understood what he had done, and he did not expect to leave this moment with out prove of the hurt he had caused.

As he drew ever nearer to those tormented eyes, his thoughts returned to that sound of flesh hitting flesh. The crack that had so shocked him as it disturbed the stillness of the room, the sound had shocked him more than the actual slap had. The pain had taken a moment to register, as Harry had been busy trying to remove the pale green color from his eyesight, only to realize that the green was the color of his pillow. The force of the blow had knocked his head to the left and away from the hand that had struck him. He had deserved it. In fact, he deserved much worse than that. It was time to speak to Seamus.

For a moment, they simply stood there, oblivious to the rest of the court that swirled around them. Harry trembled to note that nothing stood still as he had thought it would, if anything, everything seemed to speed up. The laughter from behind him echoed around him, the lords and ladies raced past in a blur of color. Seamus gazed down at him with those pained eyes, and Harry felt his heart break all over again.

"I would never have hurt you."

The words were whispered faintly, though Harry had no trouble hearing them. They burned their way into his memory and imbedded themselves with his soul. So certain, so loving, they broke whatever barriers he had constructed to protect himself.

"I never meant to hurt you," Harry whispered back. His words seemed to shatter whatever mercy Seamus held for him, as his next words stabbed at him.

"I am happy for you though," Seamus said softly. "You managed to skip the steps of higher lordship and moved on to royalty." Seamus smiled weakly, though it hurt him more than Harry to have said it, as Harry flinched at his words.

"Seamus, I-"

"You love him," Seamus whispered, his eyes widening just slightly as if he had just discovered the missing piece to a puzzle. "You love him though you know nothing about him. You love him when you could never love me though I have stood beside you throughout everything. He is everything now, and I am nothing."

"No, Seamus, you are my friend still. I need you, though not as a lover," Harry whispered desperately. He could feel the situation slipping from his grasp.

He struggled to form the words that would correct this chasm that had appeared between them. He longed to tell his friend that he did love him, just not the way he loved Draco. He wanted to tell Seamus that he had released him from his promises in the hopes that Seamus would find someone more fitting to be his spouse, someone he loved.

"I thought you would be pleased…" Harry whispered. He could feel the tears though he desperately sought to hold them back.

"Rejection could never cause happiness, Harry," Seamus said. He raised his hand, and Harry braced himself for the blow. It never came.

"Seamus, I believe Pansy has been trying for a while now to catch your attention."

Seamus let his hand fall, though he had intended to fix a wayward lock of Harry's hair for him, as the prince suddenly appeared beside Harry. Blue and silver clashed before Seamus nodded slightly and moved off toward the blond youth motioning for him.

"It seems I can never quite be rid of your presence, Harry," Draco said in a conversational tone, though Harry heard the underlying note of worry. "Seamus seems quite upset. I do hope everything is alright."

Harry sighed to hear the hidden question beneath Draco's words. Draco's concern that Seamus had hurt him was appreciated, however unnecessary.

"Everything is fine. Seamus if often a slave to his emotions, though he would never cause intentional harm." Harry said lightly as if speaking of the weather.

"Perhaps, but he is mortal and mortals are often found lacking in their control. Especially when it comes to those they care for," Draco said as he watched his companion. "Of course, I would never dream to strike the person I loved."

Harry smiled as Draco drifted off into the crowd. Wishing he could have made Seamus understand, he moved off to find Hermione.

She had agreed to accompany today, however she had become quite distracted when the Zabini lord had gone into a political rant. Hermione had always been fascinated by politics and longed to participate on behalf of the less fortunate members of the kingdom. Unfortunately, politics depended on one's bloodline, not whether you were interested or were in fact quite level headed when politics were concerned.

"Your assertions, milord, are quite unfounded and poorly worded," Hermione was saying as Harry approached the debating duo. A few onlookers had gathered, wondering what was being said between the upper class and the lower class members of the party.

"I suppose that you could put it better than I, having living in such a state." Blaise said with an arched eyebrow. He did not know where this outspoken young lady had come from, nor did he care at the moment. He found her fascinating.

"Perhaps, however, upbringing should have place within this conversation, if that is what the court calls such ill mannered speeches about a topic they could never understand." Hermione shot back as Harry moved to her side.

"How dare you-" Blaise began, however, in a moment of rash action; Harry cut off Blaise.

"Hermione, come, the king and queen wish to speak with us." Harry said softly, though he knew he would suffer for his ill conduct.

"Of course, Harry." Hermione said stiffly as she brushed past Blaise without making her excuse to him. Blaise turned to watch her go with disbelief and some amusement.

"Despicable, is she not?" Susan said from beside him. Blaise smirked as he watched Harry and Hermione disappear into the crowd.

"I find her breathtaking," Blaise said. At Susan's shocked face, he amended his words. "…in her ability to defend her political beliefs, of course."

"The king and queen?" Hermione questioned as Harry led her toward the dining room.

"They will not call us until after the noon meal, which should be starting-"

"Lunch is served," A servant's voice rang throughout the ballroom.

"-now." Harry smiled at her as he offered her his arm.

"Am I allowed?"

"Of course, if you are not, then neither am I. And-" Harry began.

"-Draco would not like that at all." Hermione sniggered as Harry guided her to the table and pulled out her chair for her.

As it was her first meal amid the court, Harry expected his friend to be nervous and confused about the proper etiquette and conversation. However, his concern for her well-being was quite unfounded as he soon discovered. Hermione took to the court like a fish in water, easily negotiating her way out of the courts' tricks and illusions and presenting herself as one of their own. By the time lunch was over, Harry believed his best friend to be a lady of the court who had been misplaced at birth.

"Do not be silly, Harry. What a foolish idea," Hermione had laughed as they headed for the meeting chamber of the king and queen. "Had I been noble, I would have offered to marry you instead of Seamus."

"And I would have been quite devastated." Draco said as he joined them, having had to dodge several members of the court to get away for the meeting.

"Would not, for how could you be devastated by the loss of something they had never known?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Words such as that will get you into a world of trouble," Draco said with a smile, though he was pleased by her easygoing manner when she knew that he would be the one to separate her from her best friend.

"Perhaps."

"Nevertheless, I find I could not accept Hermione's hand in marriage when there is the slight problem of my having a thing for blonds." Harry said with a laugh as Hermione swatted him gently as they continued on their way.

The room was nothing special. A couple of couches and chairs designed to offer the most comfort while still forcing the occupant to retain their upright position. All around them stood shelves of books, one right after another. Harry felt overwhelmed by the ancient texts; he had never seen so many books in one place before, beyond the royal library of course.

"Harry, your parents are about a day's ride away," Narcissa said softly as she gestured for everyone to be seated. "They will be here tomorrow shortly after sunrise."

"Okay," Harry said, unsure of what exactly she was asking of him.

"Are you willing to sign the marriage contract without your parents present?"

"You understand that once you have signed, you will be obligated to fulfill your promise?" Lucius asked. "If so, then we can proceed with the proper arrangements."

"Arrangements?" Harry asked, eyes glancing at Draco who sat beside him on one of the couches.

"A list of those that will be present, the rings, robes," Narcissa said. "Of course, it shall be a small affair so as not to alert the rest of the court or castle of what is taking place."

"Oh," Harry said.

It was an awesome thing to ask of a child, and he was a child though he had never fully realized it. He depended on his parents to accept him and love him in all of his actions, but now he was unsure of whether their love for him could overcome their foreboding at his spontaneous engagement. Over the years, he had spoken to his mother of how he wished for a small wedding, for friends and family only. How it would be held, as the stars were fading and the light of day was just breaking. A true beginning to what he had always assumed would be a new life.

Now, as he gazed at Draco, sensing his anxiety as Harry's silence, he understood that every thought of marriage before now had been a dream. This was reality. He would marry Draco, for he felt sure that there could be no other for him, and he would marry him tomorrow barely an hour after his parents were told of the occasion. He would not walk down any aisle, surrounded by the morning glories or the nightshade, he would not wait by the alter before his friends as he watched his bride come toward him. He would stand beside the prince before his stunned parents, the king and queen, one of his friends, and a handful of the most highly trained guards in the entire kingdom. By this time tomorrow, he would be Prince Harry Danovan Malfoy.

There was a whole world being offered to him at this moment. A simple signing of a document could seal the fate of the entire kingdom. He would ascend to a throne after years of toiling within the fields. He would become one of the richest men in all of England. The amount of power that he would hold would be considerable and even terrifying. The responsibilities were great and of the most import. He would be aiding in ruling a kingdom, and that thought, though it should have, had never crossed his mind.

Of course, in the end he would do it. He would assume his position as the anointed prince, consort to the true heir of the kingdom, and if asked why, he would smile and simply claim that love addled his brain.

"I will sign the document," Harry whispered, though he felt as if he had just betrayed his parents with that simple sentence. "That way, even if my parents do not approve, they cannot force me to surrender my engagement to Draco."

Glancing once more at Draco, who smiled his support and love, Harry accepted the contract and the quill and signed his name right next to Draco's.

With the ink still wet on the marriage contract, several hundred miles away, across the vast expanse of the Noir kingdom and beyond its borders, a horse whinnied in fright at the angry shouts of men and the cries of those doomed to die.

The ground was stained red from the rain of blood that had fallen upon it. Bodies lay piled in every direction as if fallen angels from the heavens after Lucifer's' fall. In the distance, smoke rose in a black cloud to clash against the clear sky above, the homes of the villagers were burning.

"Milord, they are dead." A gruff voice sounded out of the chaos.

"Every one of them?" Another replied. It was this voice that caused the chaos to seem as if a symphony. It was dead in that there were no emotions beyond a current of hate and rage that seemed to be embedded within the very undertone of the accent.

"Yes, milord, as you commanded."

"Very good, bring me the girl," The command was horrid in its calm violence.

"Yes, milord."

The girl was young, no more than eight summers. Her pale blue eyes were wide with fright as she stared at the man before her. Before this moment she had known nothing of violence beyond the play fights of the boys of the village, she had been innocent in the evils of the world. Before this moment, she had had a mother and a father, and a brother who had all loved her dearly. Now, she had nothing and no one except the images of her mother's rape and her family's slaughter. Her simple clothing hung about her in shreds and her skin seemed the same color as the ground.

"Please," She whispered, not knowing what this man was or why her mother had not helped her when the other men had hit her. "Mum…"

"Your mother is busy at the moment, but perhaps I can help you," The cold voice said as it beat her with its emptiness. "I want you to carry a message for me. If you do this, your mother will hold in her arms once more, do you understand?"

He waited for the girl to nod, unaware that she was making a deal with Satan. All she knew was that her mother would be there again, and the horror of what she had witnessed would be gone, banished by her mother's love.

"Go to the Noir palace, find the one called Harry Potter, tell him that your mother's love could not save you, and that his mother shall not be able to save him either."

She nodded, though she had forgotten his words already, her mind still trapped within the sphere of the word mother. She winced as the pale and twisted hand stretched forth and approached her. Then the voice spoke a single word, and she knew no more…

"Imperio."

"Draco," Harry whispered.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something…"

"Can it not wait?" Draco whispered back.

They were safe within the prince's chambers, away from prying eyes and the gossip of the court members. The king and queen had bought them an hour of alone time, and Draco did not wish to miss a single moment.

The prince lounged contently across his bed, his arms wrapped securely around Harry who leant back against him; his head resting on Draco's shoulder as Draco tenderly kissed his temple and cheek, working slowly towards his lips.

"No…for you may not wish to continue this relationship after you hear this," Harry whispered fearfully.

"I fear it is too late for something like that, Harry," Draco chuckled as he managed to steal a chaste kiss before Harry sat up completely.

"This is serious, Draco, and though I wish for nothing more than to lie here with you and think of nothing but this warmth you cause within me, I fear I cannot allow myself such a luxury when it could endanger you and our kingdom."

"What, what is it?" Draco asked concerned by the truth of Harry's words and the fear that resonated from them.

"Voldemort sent a message to my parents," Harry said softly, refusing to meet Draco's eyes.

Draco listened with rapt attention as Harry explained the nature of the message and its contents. By the time he had finished, Draco was shaking with rage at what the Dark Lord had done, for it had clearly terrified his intended. Rising from his bed, he paced about the room for several minutes before realizing that his actions had led Harry to believe that he was angry at him.

"Oh, Harry," Draco whispered as he returned to the bed to pull Harry close to him. "I am not mad at you, I am glad you told me, though I am disappointed that you did not tell me sooner."

"You no longer wish to be with me…" Harry said faintly.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Draco asked as he hugged Harry closer. "I would not care if Voldemort was here before us and demanding you to come to him, I would never allow it. I love you, never doubt that."

"I love you too, though I have no idea why you would feel such an emotion for me," Harry whispered as he pressed a kiss to Draco's lips.

"Of course, mother and father will need to be informed, though there is little they can do now that your parents are on their way here." Draco whispered as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair.

For a moment, they sat in silence, content to know that the danger had passed, at least for the moment. Every action available to them was being taken, and soon Lily and James would be safe within the palace walls.

"Harry, I feel I should tell you something as well," Draco's voice whispered.

"Hmm."

"I picked out our wedding robes…"

"Without me?" Harry asked, pulling away from his fiancé.

"Of course, you have no sense of style, that much was apparent the moment I met you," Draco said, also pulling away.

"What are you on about? I thought I looked good in that robe set-"

"And that is why I picked out our robes and you did not," Draco said with a smirk. "And because…you are to be the bride…"

"Draco Romulus Gabriel Malfoy…" Harry began, but was cut off as one of the many pillows connected with his face. Throwing the pillow aside, he found Draco running through one of the doorways leading to the private common room that Draco had.

As he heard Harry coming after him, Draco smiled. He had managed to remove the problem of the message from his intended's mind, at least for the moment. In the back of his mind, he felt that there was something he was overlooking, but then Harry entered the room, and his mind turned back to the matter at hand, dodging his vile tempered bride.

**AN**: Oh my giddy heart…I am so sorry, I have no one to blame for the lateness of this post than myself. I even had a three-day weekend, which my Beta Reader seems found of mentioning all day today in school. Anyway, I am terribly sorry, it will not happen again without there being some serious and understandable excuse. However, I have already started the next chapter…

THE WEDDING! It will be somewhat longer than all the other chapters, but it will be good, I promise. Anyway, I will respond to all reviews then, for Chapter 9 and 10 as this chapter is late and I am sure you guys want it now. Anyway, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, I could not ask for a better response to my fanfic. You guys are what keeps this fanfic alive, because otherwise I would never have the patience to write something like this. Thank you, you guys are wonderful, on a scale of one to ten, you guys are a billion and two. Thank you.

Also, just so you all know, I did insert the equal signs with spaces between them as dividers for this chapter, so if they are not there…then I will try something new, but I hope they work. Thank you all again, for your assistance, it was appreciated so much.


	11. Court Gossip and Holy Matrimony

**Title:** The Anointed Prince

**Author:** Decadence

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Rating:** R (for later contents)

**Setting:** Set in a time barely ten years before the birth of magic within humanity.

**Summary:** Faced with his upcoming crowning, a war, and a royal ball, Prince Draco Romulus Gabriel Malfoy is forced into finding a spouse, someone of the proper breeding and etiquette.

**Disclaimer: **All character belong to J.K. Rowling, unless stated other wise (i.e. Clarisse).

**Warning:** SLASH (DM/HP); Draco will be dominate in the relationship. Also, I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, I forgot until one of my reviewers mentioned it, thank you kind reviewer, but this fanfic will contain MPreg in later chapters.

_**Not Beta Read…yet…**_

**Chapter Eleven**: Court Gossip and Holy Matrimony

The back ballroom was grand with its sweeping elegance that spoke highly of the sophistication of the royal family. It was obvious that no expenses were spared when it came to the decorations. The food alone was well worth the price of a lord and ladies wedding. The dance floor gleamed, the wooden panels delicately placed to form a breathtaking design of the Dragons, though they were crude in shape. The candleholders gleamed of polished silver and gold, and the windows were formed of tinted glass that cast a rainbow of colors upon the floor. Pale greens, reds, and blues graced the dancers' skin as they waltzed beneath the heavenly lights.

The second to the last ball held for the court members had been moved into the back hall as a symbol of their eminent parting. Tomorrows' ball would be held within this ballroom as well. The royal family had planned to send their guests off with enough memories or beauty and perfection to last them a lifetime. Those gathered for the princes' balls had found themselves lost within a fairy tale, for while they themselves were not royal, for a couple of days they knew what it was like. The ladies glided down the hallways in lavish gowns with glittering tiaras, each one imagining herself a princess sworn to love their charming prince. The lords envisioned the crown atop their head, their kingdom back by its mighty warriors and prepared to defend its people. It was a dream…

Still, a few members of the court could not help but wonder what had happened to their beloved prince. Draco had been absent from many of the daily events and even the meals. It was very puzzling as the purpose of the week of celebration was in honor of him. Many noticed but said nothing of it, while others seemed to have nothing better to do than speculate on the prince's comings and goings.

"I saw him just yesterday," Pansy said with a smile of superiority.

"Did you, because I saw him today, not that long ago," Cho Chang said with a smile of her own.

"Where? Do tell," Pansy asked, though she loathed the thought of having to ask for information from another. She had always prided herself on knowing the happenings of the royal family long before the other members of the court.

"Well, I was on may way down, having just dressed for the occasion, and who should I happen upon in the hallway, but the prince," Cho said with a short laugh as she pressed her hand against Pansy's arm.

"Did he speak to you and you to him?" Pansy asked curiously. She had always considered herself close to the prince, though the blond had often reinforced his sentiments that he cared nothing for her beyond what a prince should feel for one of his subjects.

"Indeed we did delight in conversation though he seemed quite anxious about a matter I was not privy to," Cho said softly as she considered her encounter with the prince.

"Anxious, I wonder whatever for," Pansy murmured, her pale blue eyes glanced across the room as Seamus who was bantering with Dean. The two seemed close, though Pansy knew them to be loving friends.

"Well, I bid him good day, and he glanced at me, though I am certain that had I said nothing he would not have known my presence. He said good morning and paused to ask how I was fairing, then inquired about last nights' dance, I am sure you noticed he was absent from it," Cho said as Pansy nodded. "I told him of my feelings toward the gatherings, then mentioned my despair at his lack of presence at the events, and he smiled and assured me that he would be in attendance at tomorrows' midday meal and evening ball. So delighted was I that I hardly noticed his hurried farewell before he had gone."

"It is quite curious," Pansy said. Her eyes again scanning the crowd, though this time she sought another member of the court. Nowhere did she find the one she sought and this caused an even greater curiosity to arise within her. "Cho, do you recall if the Potter Lord was in attendance to last nights' dance?"

"He was not, I searched for him because I wished to dance, but I found him absent," Cho said as she watched her companions' eyes narrow.

"How curious that the prince and the young lord should end up absent at the same time yet both have been spotted frequently moving about the palace," Pansy said.

"Perhaps the prince is attending to his duties, as you know there is rumor of a war," Cho whispered, her voice having lowered at the mention of war.

"True, but what of Harry?"

"I saw him once within the library, perhaps he is there. Lily once wrote to my mother and mentioned Harry's odd delight in books though he himself did not possess many," Cho answered thoughtfully.

"I find it admirable that he can read properly," Pansy said. "I had though him illiterate, what with his living on a farm in the middle of the country and so far removed from society."

"Nonsense, everyone knows that Lily was born of the higher society, despite her poor choice in husband," Cho said kindly with tender eyes as if she meant no offense to the woman in question.

"Still, who knows what such poor breeding could create," Pansy muttered. "It just raises further questions as to why the Potter Lord has been absent from the balls and the meals…"

"Perhaps he is ashamed of his poor breeding, as you say," Cho said. "I would not have shown my face if my parents were ill matched."

"No, that could not be it, for even if he were ashamed, he has done surprisingly well for himself. A match to a pureblood Lord of middle rank is more than he could hope for," Pansy stated.

"Yes, but what of their hostility toward each other as of late? Indeed, Seamus bears his ring still upon his finger, a golden band of penitence whilst Harry's finger now stands free," Cho said softly.

Harry had made a brief appearance at last nights' dinner before making his excuses and leaving well before the other guests. Of course, it could have been the conversation that made him depart so soon, as it was political bashing of the lower levels of society and their incompetence. However , as he moved quickly toward the exit, Cho had noticed the absence of the garnet encrusted engagement ring, and the way those emerald eyes had slipped past Seamus' bowed head to land upon the mercury gaze of the prince before the young Lord was gone.

"I would not put it past him to have engaged in some form of infidelity, whether it was with another lord or lady, or if it was with a servant, one cannot tell. Still, Seamus must have broken off the engagement upon learning of his…unfaithfulness, thus the absence of the ring," Pansy said with a smirk of content as she gazed at the man of her affection.

"I do not believe Harry to be capable of infidelity, Pansy," Cho said uncertainly. "He seems so nice and gentle, and obviously well mannered. Besides, when they arrived, he appeared quite enamored with Seamus. They seemed so happy together, always holding hands or touching…infidelity has no place in the picture they made."

"Cho, you have allowed yourself to be blinded by your wish for Potter to be innocent of his actions. He is likable, yes, however, what do you really know of him?" Pansy asked as she gazed at her companion. "Has he spoken to you of the sordid affair his family was involved in a few years ago with the Dark Lord?"

"Affair with the Dark Lord?" Cho whispered, her warm brown eyes widening as her hand drifted up to cover her mouth, a perfect picture of shock and disbelief.

"Oh yes, it was covered up by James Potter in an attempt to preserve his status as lord and citizen of Noir, however, the truth was discovered that he was making deals with the Dark Lord," Pansy said in a whispered voice. "It is rumored that the Potters have been exchanging information about the royal family for the deeds to vast amounts of land that the Dark Lord has obtained through his campaign."

"Oh dear," Cho breathed.

"But that is not the half of it," Pansy said before she launched into a full account of misleading, exaggerated, and outright lies. She carefully wove a blanket of fear, distrust, and anger in which to wrap the Potter Lord in upon his return to court. She had no doubt that by the time Harry returned from wherever it was that he vanished to the members of the royal court would be calling for his beheading.

As she watched the emotions play across Cho Chang's face, she smiled inside to know of the damage she had caused. It was no so much that she required a joint effort of the court to finish Potter off in order to claim Seamus, for she was sure that Seamus and Harry's engagement was over for good now, however, it felt nice to be malicious once in a while. She had to admit to herself, that her plotting against Potter was by far the most entertaining part of the ball.

-

The floor above the ballroom where Pansy was spreading her lies, Harry Potter paced across his bedroom as he awaited the arrival of his parents. Choking on a deep breath, he raised a shaking hand to run through his hair. It made to his face before it collapsed to his side again as his whole body trembled. He increased his pace as his breathing increased then slowed erratically.

It had been a pleasant evening, last evening. He had escaped from the torturous dinner and retired to Draco's room, waiting patiently for his intended to join him. He had waited a full hour before the prince had arrived looking irritated. Harry had risen from his position on one of the random chairs about the common room and gone to Draco's side. Tenderly, lovingly he had run his fingers over the prince's shoulders and up his neck to his face, softly stroking the tense body as he struggled to convey his understanding.

In those few short moments, before words had escaped from their throats to try, unsuccessfully, to voice their emotions, Harry had understood his lover. The fear that comes trembling throughout one's body right before the inevitable is to take place. The elation that floats within one's veins as lovers prepare to claim each other fully before the eyes of their peers. Together, lost within each other's embrace, they had understood every emotion and every breath that the other felt and breathed. Harry smiled now, to remember those moments.

"How beautiful the day is" Hermione said as she entered the room where Harry paced. She moved swiftly to the window and uncovered it, freeing it from the velvet drape that permitted no light to enter. Outside the sky had finally cleared and below the palace gates stood open to allow travelers entrance. "And how ugly the tension that waiting causes."

"Hermione, though your attempt to lighten my mood, and my room, is very much appreciated" Harry began slowly as he watched his friend. "I would prefer to dwell upon my fear of my parents' reactions than to allow myself to be unprepared for their rejection."

"Harry, never once throughout your entire lowly existence have your parents wished for your unhappiness" Hermione said.

"That's not true" Harry said lightly with a wave of his hand.

"Harry, your parent's have punished you only when you deserve it" Hermione said with a wave of her finger in his face. "You know very well you deserved the full week of mucking out the stalls in the village stable when you put that snake in Sirius' bed."

"Oh fine, so I deserved it" Harry pouted. "But...it was a sweet snake. Osiric never hurt anyone."

"Does not matter, your godfather did not appreciate your gift to him."

"I had to get him back" Harry argued. "You know he is a Marauder, they delight in playing pranks of every kind. Besides, how was I to know he would scream like a girl disturb the neighbors' baby."

Hermione sighed as she gazed at her friend. She had known Harry for years, just as she had known his parents since the day she had been born. They were as much her parents as they were his though she did not share their blood.

"I do not have time to argue with you, Harry" Hermione said in exasperation. "I have a wedding to prepare for."

"Oh, how is that going for you" Harry asked as he moved to the window.

"It is far more frustrating than listening to you moan about rejection. Draco has decided that he wishes to have lilies and white roses...He knows that we cannot do such things" Hermione cried as she threw her hands up. "We cannot decorate for this wedding, though I wish we could. To bring in flowers and cakes would be to announce the wedding to the whole court before it has taken place, and that would place you both in danger."

"Hermione, for the rest of my life I shall be in danger" Harry said softly.

Hermione knew this, just as Harry did. To be a prince was to be on the top of the assassination lists. Whether it was a foreign kingdom or a local lord who wished his demise, Harry would be hunted. Besides, there was Voldemort to be considered. A raging Dark Lord how wished him under his control.

He knows something about me, Harry though. He had felt that way for quite a while now, though he knew not why.

Hermione sighed as she watched Harry drift into his own thoughts once more. He had been doing that more often recently. She could understand his withdrawal from others. He was holding some mystery within him that threatened to consume him without special training. He was to be married today, with or without his parents' blessing. She sighed again, Harry would indeed live out his life in danger. Part of that danger would be from himself.

"I shall return Harry" Hermione whispered as she slipped from the room. She wished that she could call upon Draco to comfort him, but the prince was busy tending to his parents as they questioned him once more over his choices. They accepted his decision, however they had received a letter today from one of the foreign rulers to the west of Noir. Hermione prayed that the letter bore good news instead of ill, there had been too much ill news lately.

-

"Lucius, a proposal of this nature should not be so easily cast aside" Severus Snape said as he faced the king of Noir. Of to the side of the pair, Narcissa and Draco watched.

"It is not my decision to make, Severus" Lucius said as he rubbed at his temples.

He had received a letter from Claudius, the ruler of the kingdom to the west, Aeternus. It had been a short letter, brief in its words, but it held important content. Quite simply, it asked that Lucius agree to an arranged marriage between Claudius' daughter and Draco. It would have been a good match, Claudius had always been an ally to Noir and a close friend to Lucius, however, Draco would not accept the proposal.

"Claudius will not understand your decision" Severus argued. "You know he has hinted at a marriage between Draco and his daughter for years. She comes of age within the next two months. She has loved Draco since she was ten. Constantly she spoke of him as if they were already married, I doubt Claudius will be able to find another husband for her that she will willingly accept."

"This is not about what she wants, Severus" Narcissa said suddenly. "She may want Draco, but he does not want her. He is in love with Harry and refuses to budge on the matter."

Severus and Lucius remained silent, understanding that Narcissa would speak until she had said her peace and then allow them their words. Beside her, Draco kept glancing out the large window to the grounds below, his silver eyes searching for the carriage that bore his future mother and father.

"You are right, Severus, it would be a good match. Regina would have loved Draco for the rest of his life, when he died she would have mourned until her own death and never look at another man. However, Draco could never feel the same for her. He would gaze into her clear blue eyes and remember emerald that use to shine with love instead" Narcissa continued. "Would you wish for Draco to suffer so, to lay awake at night and wish that it was Harry he held in his arms"

"Mother" Draco began, his cheeks a faint pink at her words. They were true, that would most likely be his fate if he married Regina, but it was embarrassing to have such words spoken in front of his godfather and father.

"Severus, would you wish this for your godson" Narcissa asked.

"No" Severus whispered. He could not argue against Narcissa, he never could.

"Then we shall not speak on the matter any further" Narcissa said. "Draco, you need to go put on your robes. I shall send Harry's to his room now. I am sure that Lily and James are to arrive within the next few moments at the gates."

As if the gods had heard her words and decided to prove her as a seer, a knock sounded at the door to the study. Glancing at his wife and son, Lucius called for the person to enter. A servant hesitantly entered the room and, with his head bowed, quickly spoke.

"Your highnesses, master, my prince" He said quietly, his eyes never leaving the floor in front of him.

"Yes, why have you come" Lucius asked.

"Sire, the lord and lady Potter's carriage has arrived and has been sent around to the back entrance."

"Very good" Lucius said.

"Have attendants waiting for them and take them to the old ballroom" Narcissa said.

The ballroom she spoke of was the smallest one inside the palace. It had at one point in time been used for private parties, such as birthdays for the royal family when they wished to celebrate alone. For years though it had remained unused, as such, no one beyond the royal family remembered its existence. Thus, Narcissa had decided to use it for the wedding ceremony. It would not be decorated, and there would be no guests or cakes waiting for the couple, but neither minded.

The servant bowed and quickly left, leaving Narcissa to glare at Draco.

"Well, do you wish to get married today or put it off until tomorrow" She demanded, though her eyes smiled at him. Draco blinked and quickly left the room to get dressed.

"I suppose that now we have set into motion a course of events never before imagined" Lucius said softly as he gazed at his friend and his wife.

"I only pray that everything turns out well in the end" Narcissa said.

"I only pray there is wine, lots of wine" Severus said. He was in need of a stiff drink.

-

Hermione paced the corridor outside of Harry's room with a pace equivalent to that of her friend. Desperately she sought a way to calm her companion. He needed to save his strength for his actual wedding. Most brides grew frantic and uncertain only as they stood behind the doors that lead to the long aisle and the groom. To see Harry's discomfort already building was alarming and, in Hermione's mind, a cause for concern.

At this rate, he will be unable to actually speak his vows, let alone prepare himself for the court, Hermione thought as she unleashed a distressed moan.

"Milady" A soft voice whispered. The young girl holding carefully folded silk robes seemed afraid to interrupt, yet afraid to allow the owner of the robes to receive them late.

"I am no lady" Hermione said kindly as she turned to the girl. She felt her cheeks heat up slightly as she realized that the girl must have heard her distressed noise.

"I am sorry, lady" The girl whispered. "I have been instructed to call you lady. I am to give you the young lords' robes. The queen sends them and bids the young lord haste. His parents have arrived."

Hermione froze. Her eyes widened in her surprise at the sudden arrival. She knew that Harry did not know other wise he would have come rushing from the room in search of her in a panic.

"How long?" She asked quietly.

"Her majesty the queen said a few moments more before-" The girl blinked in surprise as Hermione jumped forward and grabbed the robes before dashing into her friend's room, slamming the door as she went.

-

"Hermione, what-" Harry began. He gasped in shock as his best friend moved quickly to his side, pulling him away from the window and closing the drapes.

"Your parents are here, you will be meeting them shortly," Hermione began as she moved to help him begin the tedious task of undressing. Harry remained silent as his outer robe fell from his shoulders to pool about his feet.

"Mum and dad are here?" Harry whispered as he pulled off his forest green tunic. He felt no embarrassment in Hermione seeing him undressed. She had spent the night over at his house for years. She had tended to him when he fell sick the same way his mother would. She was his sister, nothing more needed to be said.

"Yes, I have no doubt that Draco's parents have ordered their carriage to come around to the back entrance," Hermione muttered as she fumbled with his new robes. She had seldom worked with silk robes, only the occasional merchant who had passed through the village had owned silk. Clumsily her fingers sought the silver clasps that would hold the robe upon her friend. Dimly she noted the lovely black silk trimmed with emerald green, the exact color of her friend's eyes.

"Did you see Draco anywhere?" Harry asked as he tossed his trousers off to the side and reached for the black silk trousers that lay upon the bed. He shivered faintly as the cool material slid across his thighs to settle lightly about his legs.

"No," Hermione said shortly as she opened the clasp only to accidentally shut it again on her finger. "Bloody-no, I did not see your charming prince anywhere. I believe he is more than likely doing as you are doing…"

"Fighting with his robe?" Harry asked lightly as he pulled the robe away from his companion before she tore it to pieces. Swiftly, with able hands, he flicked open the clasp before he handed it back to her and reached for the emerald green tunic that would conform to his figure.

"Ha ha…" Hermione grumbled as she quickly settled the robe about his lithe form before closing the clasp with a fierce snap. "There…"

She took several steps back and studied her friend. The black silk robe slipped casually down his shoulders to faintly skim the ground about his feet. The silk hugged his slender form and lengthened his legs. With his wavy raven locks and his wide emerald eyes, Hermione had to admit that her friend was beautiful.

"Harry, you are beautiful," Hermione whispered as she moved forward and pressed a quick kiss against his flushed cheek.

"Thank you, 'Mione," He said softly.

"Now hold still so I can do something with your hair."

-

Lily Potter never saw the beautifully stained glass windows or the lovely painted ceilings as she entered the palace. Her emerald eyes searched only for her son. Behind her, she could hear her husband speaking to the servant who had led them into this small ballroom. It appeared to have been abandoned for years. There was a layer of dust on everything…she was surprised that the royal family allowed a room to fall into such a state.

"Lily, the servant does not know why we have been sent here, only that the queen requested it," James whispered to her as he clutched her hand. Both were still shaken up from their encounter with the Dark Lords' gift.

"I do not care about the queen, James," Lily whispered back. "I care only for my son."

"And I too, love, but we must be patient," James answered as he turned to cast an uninterested glance upon the two guards who stood inside the room watching them for a moment before leaving.

"Oh James," Lily moaned. "What if something has happened to him? What if Voldemort has come for him? I do not think I can handle it…"

"Shh, love," James whispered as he wrapped his arms around her slender form, drawing her closer to his own body in his effort to protect and comfort her. "Harry will be fine. He can take care of himself. Besides, Hermione is here with him, she will not allow him to fall into harms way."

"I know, but I still worry," Lily said as she pressed a light kiss against her husbands' lips. She knew they both looked tired and their clothes were wrinkled. They had traveled non-stop for the past couple of days to reach the palace as quickly as possible. "Harry has never been-"

"Mum!" James and Lily both turned at the happy cry to see their son moving towards them. Lily's smile was brilliant as she moved forward to embrace her only child. Twin sets of emerald eyes misted slightly as the pair embraced. Lily pulled her son against her and pressed a kiss to the top of his head as his arms wrapped around her tightly. The days of fear and restless waiting were forgotten. The bloodied child faded in the face of her beautiful son being back in her arms once more. She laughed softly as James moved to their side and wrapped his arms around both of them.

So involved in their little reunion were they that they never noticed the royal family appear in the doorway. Draco smiled to see his fiancé so happy and at ease. He silently prayed that one day Harry would be that way with him, and no longer worry about the wants and needs of the court. By his side, Narcissa smiled softly in understanding as she watched the Potters embrace. She had been the witness to several assassination attempts, on all members of her family. She knew the terror that quickly overwhelmed one's heart when a mother realized that their child was in mortal danger. She cast a quick glance at her husband, not expecting to see a smile. She was not surprised to see his face a cool mask of indifference, though she swore she saw a little twitch in his lips when James messed up Harry's hair and the youth cried out in mock indignation. She smiled as Lucius softly cleared his voice causing the Potters to freeze. She almost laughed to see James and Harry's identical sheepish looks and Lily's quiet dignity as she released her son from her protective embrace, though Narcissa noticed that Lily kept a firm grip on Harry's hand.

Harry struggled to prevent himself from blushing as he turned to face his future family members. Looking first at Narcissa and Lucius, he found understanding and amusement in their eyes. Then, almost hesitatingly, he turned to face Draco. He almost gasped to see the love and adoration that lighted in his fiancé's silver eyes. He also saw the silent question. Smiling, Harry took a step toward his intended, only to find his hand clasped tightly in his mother's hand. He paused, turning to her.

"It's okay, mum," He whispered. Lily gazed at her son for a moment. She suddenly realized that her son had changed in the short time he had been away from home. He seemed happier now, fuller, more at peace with himself. She hesitated, understanding that her son was telling her that it was okay to let him go. She knew something had happened, that the next few moments would change her life forever. Slowly, she nodded, though her eyes still held a trace of fear, and offered him a shaky smile before allowing his hand to slip free of hers'. Her eyes widened slightly as Harry gifted her with a brilliant smile and pressed a loving kiss to her cheek. Then he was gone, moving away from her and James. Moving toward the prince.

Draco watched at Harry spoke softly to his mother, he smiled sadly as he realized what was happening. He saw Lily's eyes widen and knew she understood what her son was asking. Draco saw her slowly nod and release Harry's hand, and he saw Harry kissed her cheek. Then, Harry was moving towards him with a smile gracing his pale lips. Draco glanced quickly at his parents, both of whom nodded with serene smiles. Draco smiled and moved towards Harry, meeting him halfway between the two sets of parents.

Lily almost gasped to see her son embrace the prince, his arms sliding easily around the prince in a gentle hug. She released the breath she had not know she was holding when the prince lightly caressed Harry's cheek before softly kissing her son. Lily almost cried to see them together. Their actions towards each other betrayed their emotions. Their soft touches showed their love, and their achingly slow kiss showed their passion. She felt her lips tremble as she realized what this meant. She was losing her son.

James stared at his son, his jaw dropping open as his son easily and willingly accepted the affections of the prince. Unlike Lily, he had not seen the silent plea in his son's eyes. He had not known this would happen. He knew only that his son was rapidly ceasing to be just his and Lily's son. He almost jumped to feel Lily's hand slip into his. He glanced at her, and saw her acceptance and understanding as she watched the pair before them. Turning back to the two youths, James' glanced beyond them to the king and queen. He saw the same understanding there as well. He sighed.

"Harry, are you happy?" James asked as Draco released Harry's lips and slipped his fingers between Harry's. Harry turned back to his parents, though Draco refused to allow him to return to his parent's side.

"Beyond happy," Harry said with a soft smile.

"What of Seamus?" James asked, curious. He had known the youth since his birth, he understand that Seamus would never withdrawal his offer of marriage to Harry. Thus it must have been Harry who had called it off.

"Seamus is free to marry for love now," Harry whispered. He still felt awful for hurting Seamus' pride. He hoped that one day Seamus could forgive him. He sent a soft smile to Draco as he felt his intended squeeze his hand.

"My prince, your intentions are pure?" James asked quietly, his hazel eyes boring through Draco as he spoke. Draco gifted him with a small smile of sincerity, never breaking eye contact with the elder man. He understood that James only wanted what was best for Harry, and he could never fault him for that.

"They are," Draco said without hesitation. James studied him a moment longer, then nodded. He turned to Lucius and Narcissa. "My king, my queen." He bowed to them in formal greeting.

"Do not bow, James," Narcissa said lightly as she moved towards Lily and James, Lucius following her. "We are to be family in a couple of minutes."

James and Lily both stared at her for a moment, and then their eyes went to Harry. Harry quickly turned red and pressed his face against Draco's shoulder as he nodded. He felt Draco's shoulders shake as he chuckled.

"Oh, Harry," Draco laughed as their parents began to talk together.

"Quiet," Harry said, his ear pressed against Draco's chest.

"Why?" Draco pouted.

"I am listening to your heart beat," Harry smiled as his eyes drifted closed. Draco smiled and merely held the smaller boy closer.

"Married, so soon?" Lily said as she gazed at the king and queen. She and Narcissa had gotten along well in their childhood, and now, as she studied the queen, she knew that they would be fast friends in the future.

"The war…" Narcissa gently reminded. She saw the understanding flair up in Lily's eyes.

"Yes, of course. What of an heir-" Lily began.

"Draco has a significant amount of Veela blood in him, it makes him very virile," Narcissa explained. "As you know, Veela are powerful magical creatures, with their magic flowing through his veins he is able to impregnate both genders. Do not worry, Harry will be fine."

"What of the marriage contract?" James asked.

"Harry has already signed it," Lucius said simply. Lily and James glanced at each other before nodding.

"It is Harry's choice. If your son makes him happy, then I approve," Lily said softly. "And it is obvious that they care very deeply for each other."

"They do," Narcissa said. "Draco has been skipping the balls and the dinners in favor of spending time alone with Harry. The other day they went down o the city for the day, the other court members are beginning to wonder what is going on."

"I trust we are ready to proceed?" Albus Dumbledore asked lightly as he entered the room, Severus Snape beside him. Severus felt his entire body tense as he spotted Lily. She seemed as lovely, if not lovelier; as she had the day they had parted ways.

"Yes, Albus," Lucius said. He quickly motioned for Draco to come with him as he moved further into the room where Dumbledore had chosen to set up his position. Draco pressed another kiss against Harry's soft lips before going to his father and mentor.

Harry watched Draco's graceful movements wistfully, before jumping in surprise as his parents grabbed him. James gently took his elbow while Lily hastily ran her fingers through his hair, struggling against his messy locks.

"The hardest part is walking down the isle," Lily said in a whispered rush as she tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "Just think of how happy Draco makes you and of nothing else."

"Lily," James whispered soothingly. Lily nodded and began to move over to stand next to Narcissa and Severus. She paused and rushed back to Harry's side.

"Love you," She whispered, pressing a kiss against his cheek before rushing off to wait for the ceremony to begin.

"You always make us proud, Harry," James said as Dumbledore waved his wand and the light tune of the bride began to play within the room. "Remember that."

Harry nodded before his attention was captured by his handsome soon-to-be husband. Draco stood on the other side of the room, his body straight with its perfect posture. A small loving smile graced his lips, and his silver eyes were alight with joy. As James led him slowly towards the magnificent sight that was his prince, Harry forgot his hesitations and his questions.

The music and the witnesses faded away into nothing as Harry moved toward Draco. Harry felt the air between them heat up and dance between them. He felt the fire within him leap to new heights as it reaching longingly out to his lover. Across the distance he saw the warmth envelope Draco and saw Draco's eyes widen slightly. Harry felt the invisible flames caress Draco's form; it was almost as if he himself were running his fingers across Draco. The flames paused on Draco's heart, and Harry smiled to feel that slightly fast beat pound within him.

At last that distance was gone, and James was gone. All that remained were Harry's fingers in Draco's. The fire raged suddenly, sweeping from Harry into Draco, filling them and pulling them closer. As Dumbledore began his ceremony Harry felt his blood pound through his veins and his heart thunder in his chest in time with that second heart. Gazing into Draco's eyes, Harry suddenly understood that the ceremony was only a legal necessity. In that moment, as the flames consumed them, he felt their hearts beat in time and their souls cry out. The flames had bound them to each other in a way that no ceremony could.

Surrounded by the invisible glow and the frantic beating of their hearts, Harry and Draco fell into each other's eyes. Nothing else mattered now. Their lips moved in silence as the answered the questions they did not hear but knew to respond to. Harry smiled to feel that cool band of precious gold slid easily onto his finger. A moment later he sought Draco's slender finger, his grandfather's wedding ring searching for its new owner. Faintly Harry heard Draco's whispered "I do" and heard his own "I do" blend into the pounding silence. He saw Draco's eyes turn to molten silver as the words escaped him.

Distantly he became aware of Dumbledore's quiet voice informing them that they may kiss and the gentle sound of his parents clapping. Harry did not know what his vows had been, or what Draco's had been, he knew only that calmed and Draco claimed his lips, that he could faintly hear Draco's heart beat matching his own.

**AN**: I am terribly sorry about the long delay. I have been so caught up in preparing for college and scholarships that it has been hectic and horribly confusing. Then I have UIL to study for, not to mention actual classes. In case you guys have not noticed, I have recently adopted Shades of Gray. I simply could not allow it to not be finished. Do not worry though, I shall not forget about The Anointed Prince. In fact, I may simply work on Shades of Gray in my spare time and post it after I finish The Anointed Prince that way I am not always rushing. What do you guys think of that?

I am sorry if no questions were answered in this chapter, please bear with me. I am working on the next chapter and working on producing the answers for you guys, however the wedding was my main concern with this chapter. Please have patience…I am only human.

Anyway, there you go: the wedding ceremony. I am not sure how wedding ceremonies were conducted back then…so I simply wrote what came to mind. If you guys want the actual vows or whatever, then I can repost this chapter at a later date with the actual ceremony that happens in present day weddings. I hope you guys liked it, cause its about to pick up pace. We have the courts reaction to the wedding in the next chapter, another visit to old Voldemort, and a spy within the palace. As well as some Dean and Seamus interaction. So here's another question for you guys, who do you want Seamus to get together with? I cannot decide, so I'll let you guys decide.

I know it's not Monday, but I feel you guys have been patient for so long...so...I updated today. I hope you guys like it.

**Review Responses**: Chapter Nine and Chapter Ten

**The Shadow Bandit**: The village was close to Harry's home. If you recall, Lucius believes them to have at least half a year before Voldemort nears the borders of the kingdom…how wrong he is. I am sorry for not updating on time. It seems that every time I set a deadline I end up missing it for some reason or another. I shall try to keep that from happening. Anyway, as always, all your comments are much appreciated. Thank you for reading my story.

**critic unknown**: Well…I sort of assumed that with magic anything is possible…sorry if its confusing, but I really do not know much about the Renaissance era, so I apologize if my information is off. I simply write the way I picture it in my mind. However, thank you for the information, and thank you for paying that close attention to what I am writing.

**Xanthofile**: Wow, thanks for the compliment. It really is my first fanfic, and to be honest I was unsure if I even wanted to post it. I really do not view my writing as anything special, but my Beta Reader nagged me until I agreed to post it.

**Goldensong**: I cannot tell you how happy your short and simple review has made me. I swear I read it at least four times before calling my friends and having them read it. Thank you very, very much, you made my day.

**Feli Lupan Draco**: I am so glad you enjoyed the moon and sun thing…I was uncertain of that at first. It came to me while I was watching the Simpsons and it just never left my mind. I cannot tell you how much such reviews as yours mean to me. Anyway, as always, a wonderful review that makes me smile. Thank you.

**HazelWolf**: I wrote it, you loved it, I got pulled away for a while, I wrote it, and now I hope you still love it.

**Elation**: I will not quite writing this story even if everyone claimed they hated it and flamed me a thousand times over, as long as one person still enjoys my writing, I shall continue. You always have nice things to say, even if it is simply rambling, I appreciate it. Thank you.

**Lady Prongster**: Thank you very much for such wonderful compliments appreciate them. Thanks.

**MagicalPen2**: I am so happy that you enjoy my story. I aim to please…well…most of the time. Anyway, thank you for such a delightful review.

**E**: I am sorry about the plot gaps. I seriously never notice such things, I just get caught up in what I am writing and comply overlook the gaps between. Sorry, when I finish this story I'll go back and fill in the gaps and everything. Anyway, thanks for reading and everything, I appreciate it.

**Arigazi**: No one has ever called me an ingenious writer before, so that's quite the compliment. I am glad you enjoy my story, and that you like me sense of humor, many people don't, so thank you. I am sorry for taking so long to update, I hope its worth it, though I know its not.

**AmethystAquamarine**: Thank you for the beautiful compliment on my writing style. In all honesty, I am a very detail oriented person. When I do art its very realistic and it takes forever to finish because of it. My art teacher despairs over it because it takes so long. Anyway, thank you and thousand times over for such lovely reviews. You guys wait for the chapter updates, and I wait for the reviews! Thanks.

**driven to insanity**: A smile will work just fine. If all anyone did when they read my story was smile, it would be more than enough for me. So, thank you.

**silentchild**: Don't say that, Magnetic Attraction is by far the better fanfic. I cannot compete against the likes of such brilliance, but thank you for the generous compliment.

**Humanwings**: Ah, my writing style is nothing special; simply write what comes to your mind. That's what I do. I love your review, its perfect. Thank you.

**The Heir of Paranoia**: Did I say king of England…oops…sorry, I'll correct that eventually.

**Starrarose**: Are you talking about LenJade and Shades of Gray? If you are, thank you for your words. I was unsure about adopting that story, I mean, I love it and do not want to see it end, but I worry that I won't be able to write it properly. Anyway, thanks for your kind words.

**Riviere Malfoy**: Did it seem more poetic? I don't know why my writing turns out that way…I am a sap when it comes to romance…perhaps that its? I don't know, but I am glad you like it.

**Xlayer**: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I worried at first that my long descriptions would annoy people, but I am so happy to find that so many people like them.

**Shinchansgirl**: Seriously, your reviews are wonderful to read. I appreciate your words very much.


	12. The Unveiling of a Prince Wreathe in Fla...

**Title:** The Anointed Prince

**Author:** Decadence

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Rating:** R (for later contents)

**Setting:** Set in a time barely ten years before the birth of magic within humanity.

**Summary:** Faced with his upcoming crowning, a war, and a royal ball, Prince Draco Romulus Gabriel Malfoy is forced into finding a spouse, someone of the proper breeding and etiquette.

**Disclaimer: **All character belong to J.K. Rowling, unless stated other wise (i.e. Clarisse).

**Warning:** SLASH (DM/HP); Draco will be dominate in the relationship. Also, I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, I forgot until one of my reviewers mentioned it, thank you kind reviewer, but this fanfic will contain MPreg in later chapters.

**Beta Reader**: Editor101

**Chapter Twelve**: The Unveiling of a Prince Wreathe in Flames

The wedding reception was a simple affair. The ancient tables were quickly dusted and covered with a wide assortment of delicacies. The surprise of the uncomplicated event was the wedding cake. Narcissa had surprised the newlyweds by presenting them with a four layered vanilla cake decorated with intricately sliced strawberries and a creamy white frosting. Harry managed to surprise his husband when he pushed a large bit of cake into Draco's aristocratic face. Harry had laughed to see his usually composed husband staring at him in shock, icing smeared across his mouth, nose and cheek. Draco had been stunned by the action. Royal wedding were proper and controlled, all the way to the opening of the gifts, which was performed slowly and carefully. To have his husband chuck a piece of cake at him was an astounding revelation. However, because he was a Malfoy, Draco retaliated with an even larger piece of cake, much to his parents' horror. It had taken Narcissa ten minutes to force both youths to put their cake down, then she had spent ten more minutes reprimanding them for ruining their wedding robes. Lucius had been forced to pull her away gently when Draco had caught Harry within his arms and teasingly licked the creamy icing off his chin before claiming his husbands' icing covered lips with his own. In the end, Draco could not recall a more informal wedding, but he could also not recall ever having seen a more beautiful sight than when Harry had turned to him with his emerald eyes shining with laughter and his face half covered in icing.

"Perhaps the two of you had better go freshen up before you go before the court," Narcissa said gently after everyone had eaten and mingled for a couple of hours.

"Oh yes, the court," Draco sighed. He gazed over at Harry who was speaking to his mother. He wanted nothing more than to retire to his quarters with Harry and remain there for the next few days.

"Do not fear son, the guards will be there should the court decide not to respect your decision," Lucius said. Draco had no doubt that his father would not allow him or Harry to be harmed.

"Take Harry to his new chambers," Narcissa said softly as Harry moved to Draco's side. She gifted Harry with a fond smile. "Please dress him in the proper attire of a prince."

"Of course," Draco smiled. Taking Harry's hand he delighted in the feel of the gold wedding band that marked Harry as his, the metal warm from Harry's internal fire against his fingers. Draco smiled to think that Harry would never remove that ring. It was much more than a simple wedding ring, the gold band was inlaid with perfectly cut emeralds and diamonds, but on the inside the band was inscribed with ancient runes of a powerful magic long since forgotten by men. These runes would protect Harry and any children he might carry at any point in time. It was also the exact replica of the ring that Harry had given Draco. It had taken several days for his mother to find out which ring Harry would be giving him, but once she had, Draco had demanded an identical ring made, that way there could be no questioning as to who they belonged to. Besides, the emeralds represented Harry's beautiful eyes, and the diamonds represented Draco's, or at least according to Harry. Draco thought the diamonds were a bit too light to be his eyes, but he was not about to argue with his husband on the day of their wedding.

Draco and Harry walked in silence down the twisting hallways. They used all the back passageways to avoid running into court members before the unveiling was to take place. The servants they passed smiled brilliantly at them and inclined their heads, though how they already knew of their union was beyond the newlyweds. Draco had the sneaking suspicion that his mother was behind the release of the secret.

After what seemed an eternity, Draco finally saw the large double doors leading to his, no, their, rooms. Smiling he squeezed Harry's hand tighter and opened the door for his husband. He almost laughed to see Harry's flushed face as he quickly entered the large chambers, still holding Draco's hand. Though he had already seen Draco's chambers, Harry felt differently this time. He felt at home now. Turning to Draco he found those silver eyes that he loved watching him with shining adoration.

Never speaking, Draco lightly tugged Harry over to another set of double doors, these regular sized, that led to the spacious bathroom. Harry sighed to see the large bath tub already filled with warm vanilla scented water. He smiled and turned faintly pink as Draco's tender hands easily undid the clasp on his robes and slid the silk article off his shoulders before beginning their work on the beautiful tunic. As the tunic slowly came off, Harry's eyes drifted closed in uncertainty. Would Draco find him attractive once he was laid bare before him? Harry had never seen himself as handsome, he was far too slender. He had the built of a lady, not a lord. He was too delicate in appearance to truly be of masculine build. For a moment neither of them moved, Harry waiting for his judgment, and Draco attempting to calm his pounding heart. Then, Harry's lips parted in a soft gasp as smooth fingers ghosted across his golden skin, from his stomach, pausing as his muscles contracted at the light touch, up to his chest, across his collar bone, to the side of his neck, to his chin which was gently gripped and forced up.

"I have seen true beauty only once," Draco whispered fervently, his lips brushing Harry's. "Though now I shall see it every morning when I wake, and every night before I sleep."

Harry had no time to answer as Draco's lips devoured his. Helpless against such loving passion, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco in a desperate attempt to remain standing. Draco gave a gentle groan as he heard Harry's quiet moan. He longed to continue, to show Harry his full love, to test the boundaries of known passion, but he knew his family was waiting, the court was waiting.

"Shh," Draco whispered quickly as he finally pulled away from Harry's soft lips, now lightly bruised and aching to be soothed by even greater kisses.

Draco quickly divested himself of his clothes, smiling softly as Harry's eyes viewed him fully for the first time before quickly returning to his face. Harry was quite red and Draco wondered how he had remained so innocent in the face of the crude and often harsh society they belonged to. Then Draco returned to Harry and slowly freed him from the trousers and undergarments. Harry sighed as Draco pressed tender kisses and teasing nips along his neck and shoulders, his hands ghosting across his skin as if it were made of the finest of silks.

"Come," Draco said softly as he grasped Harry's hand once more and pulled him over to the tub. Carefully, Draco assisted Harry in stepping up the small marble steps before stepping down into the warm water. As Draco slid in with him, Harry allowed himself another sigh. He felt his entire body relaxing as Draco wrapped his wonderful arms around his waist, one of his hands caressing his stomach and chest as he rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"I love you," Harry whispered as he pressed a fleeting kiss against the corner of Draco's lips. Draco smiled, squeezing Harry lightly.

"I love you too."

They sat in silence, each wondering what amount of ardor would be unleashed with the arrival of the distant night. It was not until Draco gently nudged him, that Harry remembered the court and the trial that awaited them in the grand ballroom. He sat contently as Draco washed him before turning around to return the favor. In the end Harry found himself quite distracted from his task as Draco kept stealing kisses every time he leaned too close to his husband as he washed the blond locks. Turning his head to the side did nothing to dissuade the blond; he merely attacked Harry's exposed ear and neck. Finally Harry finished his task and pushed his husband under the water as he tried to steal another kiss. Draco came up from under the water sputtering and wiping his hair out of his face as he glared half-heartedly at his wayward husband. Harry merely smiled at him and stole a kiss of his own before forcing Draco to turn around so he could wash his back.

Finally, clean and smiling, the pair emerged from the bathroom, both wrapped securely in simple robes. Draco quickly crossed over to his huge closet and began to search for something to wear. Harry, unsure as to what was expected of him, sat down on the edge of Draco's large bed and waited for his husband to return from his closet adventures.

"Wear this," Draco said as he emerged holding a simple yet elegant forest green robe. He thought it would look dashing on Harry, but then, he figured in his eyes, anything would look good on Harry.

Especially a devilishly handsome silver eyed prince, Draco thought before he winced as his body betrayed him at the alluring thought. Not now, later, but not now…

"Draco, when are we going to tell Dumbledore about the message Voldemort sent to my parents?" Harry asked as he quickly changed into the new robes as Draco disappeared once more into the cavern that was his closet.

"Tomorrow, I swear it," Draco said as he came back into view carrying his own robes. Harry flushed and whirled around when Draco shamelessly dropped his bath robe and began to dress in his actual robes.

"Harry, you have seen me naked," Draco reminded lightly as he smirked at his husband's back.

"Yes, but-but there was…water-water and bubbles…and…" Harry never finished as Draco had finished dressing and taken his hand. They were about to exit the room when a knock sounded at the door. Never releasing Harry's hand, he called for the visitor to enter. Harry smiled shyly to see Hermione walk in. She carried with her a small chest.

"Hermione," Harry said softly. She smiled at him and then grinned uncertainly at Draco, who flashed her one of his charming smiles.

"Welcome, Hermione," Draco said lightly.

"My prince, your mother bids you wear your crown," Hermione said softly as she set the chest down upon the bed and quickly opened it. Pulling out the beautiful band of twisting gold.

"I do not know why she must force this on us, but very well," Draco sighed. He accepted the mark of his royalty and quickly fitted it upon his head before reaching into the chest and pulling out another one of the same style. "This one is yours' Harry. The last time it was worn was by my mother when my father was prince and his father was king."

"It is lovely," Harry said softly as he moved closer to his husband. Draco smiled and gently placed the crown upon Harry's raven head.

"Now you truly look like a prince, love."

"It is merely a symbol, husband," Harry said playfully as Draco kissed him quickly. "A prince is a prince whether there is a crown upon his head or not."

"Yes, yes, come on, love," Draco said as he pulled Harry from their rooms and set off down the hallway, Hermione following them.

"Do we have to do this now?" Harry asked nervously. He was not looking forward to seeing the courts' reaction to their sudden marriage. He really did not wish to die a virgin.

"You know the answer to that," Draco said lightly. "Do you regret marrying me?"

"Of course not," Harry said quickly, pressing a kiss to Draco's chin. "I love you."

"Then do this, and then I will make love to you," Draco said. Harry struggled not to blush again as Draco sent him a seductive look filled with promise of the night to come.

"What of Pansy's reaction?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"What of it?" Draco asked. "That ill-bred, misbegotten, concubine will smile and accept our union or there will be dissent between her and my personal guards."

"Now Draco, you need to reign in some of that anger," Harry admonished with a frown.

"Harry, I think that you-" Draco blinked to have his arm jerked backwards as Harry stopped walking. Draco tuned in confusion.

"What, Draco?" Harry asked softly, emerald eyes burning into silver. "You think I do not understand? Is that it?"

"I simply feel that I am a better judge of-"

"Cannot believe I am hearing this from you, my own husband," Harry suddenly growled. He pushed Draco out of the way and stormed down the hallway. Draco glanced in confusion at a passing servant, who shrugged and continued on its way. "I am not completely ignorant to the errant ways of the court. I understand the dangers and the situation we are about to step into. I was a lord before I became your anointed prince, if you recall."

"Harry, I do not understand what you are-"

"Since I arrived here, I have been belittled and laughed at. Oh, they say, look at the poor lord who is more a farmer than a lord. Well, I may have tended a farm alongside my companions, people I have grown up with, but at least I did not have to fear betrayal from them. It is not I who is ignorant, but you," Harry said as he continued on down the hallway, Draco following.

"Harry, I did not mean to offend," Draco said softly.

"I am sorry, Draco," Harry sighed as they approached the ballroom and saw their family already gathered at the doors. "I am nervous about this encounter, I should never have snapped at you. Forgive me?"

"Of course, love," Draco said, pressing a quick kiss to Harry's forehead. "I simply did not expect our first argument to occur barely a couple of hours after our wedding. You can be quite ill tempered, love," Draco blinked as Harry's hand connected with the side of his head before the raven haired youth moved over to their parents, all of whom had seen the encounter. Draco scowled his smirking father and amused second father as he moved to join his new family.

"What do you suppose the king and queen wanted to announce?" Dean asked as he calmly gazed at his somewhat agitated companion.

Seamus had seemed ill at ease for the past couple of days. He was constantly searching for someone, though he would tell Dean who. Dean suspected that Seamus wanted to speak to Harry. When Harry had released Seamus from his engagement, Seamus had gone first to Dean. Dean frowned to remember his shaking friend rushing into his room. He vividly recalled the anger which had poured off Seamus in waves. For hours Dean had struggled to calm him, though from the amount of flying glasses and vases, he had not calmed him soon enough. Seamus had shouted and screamed that he had done nothing but sheltered and cared for Harry throughout their friendship and their engagement. He claimed that Harry was ungrateful and unfaithful. Dean had winced at the more vulgar terms that had been used. He could not blame Seamus for his anger, but he did feel that it was unnecessary.

It seemed to Dean, that Harry had granted Seamus a beautiful gift in ending their engagement. He knew that Seamus would never have gone back on his word to marry Harry, that if either of them was to release the other it would have had to of been Harry. And Harry had done it. Dean knew it had hurt Seamus for Harry to return his engagement ring. He knew also that Seamus now wore Harry's engagement ring in place of his own, a constant reminder of what could have been. Dean sighed. Seamus was being unfair, and he felt certain that at some subconscious level Seamus knew it, too.

"I could have loved him, Dean," Seamus had whispered to him after the anger had faded and confusion and sorrow set in. Dean had simply hugged him tighter.

"Could have, Seamus, could have," he had said. "The prince loves Harry now and always will."

"I-I just do not…I do not know what to do now," Seamus had said.

"You will be his friend, as you always have been. I know you wanted to protect Harry, and he knows that too. The point is though, that you could have protected him until your dying day, but you could not love him with abandon that he now has. Harry wants you to be happy. I assure you that he thought of you long before he made his decision," Dean said softly. "He wants you to find love the way he has. He is giving you a chance to find true happiness and to have a true family. He has saved you from your own honorable intentions. Do not hate him for that."

"I cannot hate my friend," Seamus said as he considered Dean's words. He knew his friend was right. He had been wrong to suspect betrayal from Harry. "Harry is like my brother in all but blood. I must accept him as he is, for he is happy now, and I must apologize to him."

"I do not know," Seamus said, drawing Dean's attention back to the matter at hand. Then he smirked at his companion. "Perhaps they are to announce the engagement of Prince Draco to Lord Harry."

Dean shook his head and nudged his friend as the large double doors were opened by two attendants. The members of the court fell silent immediately as the announcer calmly called out the arrival of the royal family. As the king, queen, and the prince stepped gracefully and regally onto the landing above the actual ground of the room, Seamus noticed the silvery eyes of the prince scan the room before landing on his own. There was some emotion there, half hidden by the mask of indifference. Seamus raised an eyebrow in question, but the prince's attention was drawn to his father, who had begun to speak.

"My loyal subjects, my son's companions, by now it is well known that this ball was thrown in honor of my son. This event was planned in the hopes that the prince would find among you a match that he could love in the turbulent years to come. For a week you have been gifted with a glance of the glamorous side of palace life, but as tonight marks the last night of the ball, it is time to announce my son's decision," Lucius said. His strong, clear voice carried easily to every ear and the members of the court looked upon him in awe and respect.

Draco almost smiled as he listened to his father. Lucius was what a king should be, cunning, thoughtful, and strong. He was capable of the fiercest of revenge and the most passionate of love. He could captivate his audience by speaking a single line, and he could win their loyalty and their love with only a paragraph of his eloquent words.

"Though his decision may seem rash and hasty, let it be known that Draco has chosen a spouse of great integrity and understanding. My beloved wife and I could not be prouder of his actions," Lucius said. "It has come to my attention that many of you are ignorant to the life my son's anointed prince has lived, for that you must remember to not be judgmental. He is of the highest quality of character, though from the lesser side of society. In his village he is loved by all, in time you shall come to love him as well."

Draco smirked at his father's last sentence. A quick look down at the smarter members of the court showed that they understood the subtle hint, for those that did not…they would learn quickly what was expected of them.

In the crowd of court members, Dean felt rather than saw Seamus tense as the king described the new prince. Seamus cast a quick glance around the room before his eyes returned to Draco. Silver met blue, and Seamus saw the sympathy written within the silver pools.

"Thus, it is with great elation that I present to you, my new son, the anointed prince, Harry Danovan Malfoy."

For the first time, Seamus saw a beautiful smile light up Draco's features as he turned towards the doors, his hand extended toward the new prince. As Harry slowly entered the room, his parents following him, Seamus gasped inaudibly to see those familiar emerald eyes dance with adoration and a little fear as he placed his hand in Draco's.

Reality descended rapidly upon the Finnigan Lord as he watched Draco draw Harry closer to him, a protective and possessive arm curling around that slender waist. Glancing down his eyes found the returned engagement ring upon his finger. The garnets gleaming vindictively back at him. He would never marry Harry now.

"Forgive me, my king," a voice called out. It was obvious by the tone that the speaker was having trouble containing their anger and confusion at the announcement. "The Potter family is the second lowest ranking lordship, second only to the Weasleys."

"I do not understand what you are asking," Lucius said with a note of steel in his voice. His gray blue eyes glared upon the speaker, who seemed to shrink in on herself.

"My-my king, wo-would it not be more suited for the prince to wed someone of nobler birth than a Potter?"

"There is no one I would whether be wed to," Draco's angry voice rang out before Lucius could speak.

Gasps sounded throughout the room as the guests registered their prince's words. He had said wed to, which meant the marriage had already taken place. Several angry murmurs rose. Seamus tensed. He felt his sorrow at the news fade into nothing as those around him whispered of the ill-bred lord who had appeared to seduce their prince into an ill fated marriage.

"You will be silent!" Harry gasped and took a single step towards the stairs that led down onto the floor as Seamus' growl echoed throughout the room. Draco stepped beside him, squeezing his hand tightly in assurance. He knew that Harry loved him and him alone, but he also realized that Seamus had just waged war on the rest of the court.

"Seamus, he is a farmer," Pansy shrieked. Her hateful eyes glared up at Harry as she spoke.

"Yes, and you are a whelp parading as a lady," Seamus said.

"He practiced infidelity while still engaged to you," Cho said softly, hoping that Harry would not hear. He did. He drew back a step at the angry charge against him. Behind him Lily gasped and James moved forward to stand beside his son. Lucius emitted a growl of his own as Narcissa placed a kind hand upon Harry's shoulder.

"He did nothing of the sort, you misinformed tramp," Seamus yelled. Angrily he pushed his way through those gathered until he reached the foot of the stairs. Sending one last hateful glare into the court before he turned his attention to the anointed prince who stood watching him with wide emerald eyes. With a sigh Seamus slowly climbed the steps. He was well aware that every eye in the hall was on him. As he reached the top, his eyes looked locked with Draco's. For a tense moment they studied each other. Harry felt Draco's grip on his hand relax after a moment. Seamus offered a faint smile as Draco inclined his head to him ever so slightly.

Seamus turned back to Harry, who stared at him in confusion. Harry, who had thought Seamus would hate him, froze in surprise as Seamus pressed a fond kiss against his cheek.

"You love the far better man," Seamus whispered. "He will make you happy."

Seamus smiled as Harry gifted him with a brilliant smile before jumping forward in careless abandon to hug his friend. Seamus stumbled slightly as Harry crashed into him, but steadied himself as Draco lightly gripped his arm to keep him from going over the edge of the stairs. He quickly returned the embrace before releasing Harry. Harry smiled as he stepped back and leaned against Draco, who wrapped him safely within his strong arms.

"Let it be known," Seamus said as he turned back to the court. "That I approve of this union with every fiber of my being. Harry was never unfaithful to me. He honored me by considering a marriage to me."

"There is an hour before the midday meal is served," Lucius stated in a firm voice. "During that time, Harry has agreed to attend the ball."

Harry smiled nervously as Draco began to lead him down the stairs, Seamus moving off to speak to Lily and James who thanked him for defending their son.

"Do not fear, love, I shall not allow them to harm you," Draco whispered as he felt Harry's hand shake within his own. "They cannot harm you. Father has enough guards to wage a war on each of the court members should they attempt anything."

"They do not like me," Harry whispered. His eyes sought desperately for friendly faces in the crowd. He saw very few.

"One day they will love you, though I shall always love you more," Draco said as he kissed his husband as they reached the floor. Before them the court was shocked to see such an open display of affection as etiquette dictated that such displays were unseemly. It was an unwritten rule that Draco was sure would meet its end over the rest of his marriage to Harry.

Harry relaxed into the embrace, their watchers forgotten. Draco would love him no matter what the court said. Still, Harry did not wish to cause dissention between the royals and the court. He sighed as the kiss came to a close. He would simply have to prove himself worthy of being a prince in the eyes of the ever fickle court.

Taking a deep breath, Harry followed Draco into the sea of angry and happy people.

Lily sighed as she watched her son speaking to his subjects. She was so proud of him, but she was also afraid for him. He may have found love, but he was now destined to face a hard life of struggling to find a balance between doing what was right for the kingdom and doing what the subjects wished done. He would face wars waged in the hopes of gaining power, and wars waged in the hopes of revenge. By tomorrow his name would have spread as a wild fire across the kingdom. Within a week there would be assassins being hired to remove him from the picture. She trembled as she watched Harry. She had not wanted such a life for him, but it was not her choice.

"Lily," a quiet voice spoke behind her. Startled, she turned to find onyx eyes gazing at her in concern.

"Severus, it has been a while," she said lightly.

"Are you feeling well? You seem pale," Severus said as he studied her face. His eyes picked up the creases about her mouth and her eyes. She was older now, but her eyes still held that inquisitive and mischievous flame. Her beautiful auburn hair was now interwoven with strands few of silver gray, though they only increased the sense of dignity about her. He sighed internally. She had grown more beautiful over the years, and he had missed it.

"I am fine," she said. "I wondered if I would see you during my stay here. I received word many years ago that you had moved into the palace as the Potions' Master. Congratulations on the position, though it is long overdue."

"No, it is fine. Besides, it is I who should be congratulating on raising a charming son. It is not a simple matter to befriend the prince, let alone to get him to love you. He is reserved in his emotions and mistrusting of strangers, but that is to be expected after the numerous assassination attempts," Severus said as he gazed down at the two princes. "I admit that I was unsure as to your sons' intentions towards my godson, but he has proven me wrong at every turn. Draco is quite smitten with him and Harry with him."

"They are beautiful together," Lily whispered.

"I wondered if you…" Severus hesitated. "I wondered if you considered rekindling our friendship."

"Severus," Lily said as she smiled fondly at him. "As far as I am concerned, our friendship never ended, it was merely forgotten for a while." Severus allowed a faint smile to grace his lips at her words. Before he could respond, a scream sounded from the ballroom floor. Severus jerked around, onyx eyes widening in horror as he took in the screaming figure wreathed in flames.

Everything had been fine thus far. Harry was received well, despite the disagreement about the sudden wedding. Many were willing to look beyond his humble life style and see the young man that he was, and for that he was grateful. He prayed that his voice never wavered as he responded to questions. It surprised him that none of the members attempted to touch him. It was not polite to touch royalty, apparently. Thus, when Pansy appeared before him and grabbed his arm, he was startled. Then everything went up in smoke, literally.

"You annoying misbegotten whelp!" Pansy cried as she grabbed Harry's arm and whirled him around. Draco had been speaking to Blaise when he suddenly felt Harry's hand jerked out of his own and heard the rude cry. Whirling around, Draco found Pansy shaking Harry violently as she screamed at him.

"I am sorry you do not approve of-" Harry said as he attempted to remove her hand from his arm.

"You are of the lowest scum on this world!" she ranted. "You deserve only what a bitch in heat could give you. You disgusting, vile, foul serpent!"

Harry winced as she screamed in his face. She was doing no physical harm, but her words were as a poison seeping into his blood stream. He shuddered to feel the quiet warmth within him blaze into a torrent of flames seeking escape from their enclosure. Behind him he heard Draco shouting at Pansy.

"Pansy, please stop…please-" he cried as he gasped at the gathering heat within him.

He was distantly aware of his lover grabbing Pansy's arm and the pounding of guards as they swarmed into the ballroom. Then he felt the flames race along his skin and flare to life upon the tender, pale, unmarked flesh of Pansy.

Her screams rent the air in a wail of agony as the orange and red flames danced across her flesh. Draco jerked back as the heat threatened to consume him as well. His silver eyes widened in terror as he gazed at his burning subject before his eyes went to Harry. Harry's eyes were closed as he struggled to call back the flames. Around him the court scattered in fear, their screams tearing into his soul as he knew that he had caused their fear. Draco was blind and deaf to the court as he moved toward Harry; dodging Pansy's flailing limbs and the running court members. Dropping to the ground beside his trembling husband, Draco wrapped his arms around him, shielding Harry's body from the rapidly rising heat.

"Harry!" Draco cried. In front of them numerous guards stood prepared to receive serious burns in order to protect their princes.

"Harry, focus on Draco!" Albus Dumbledore's voice sounded over the screams.

Harry had never found anything more difficult than tearing his mind away from the chaos he was causing and focusing on his husband. He loved Draco, and at any other moment he would not have had to focus on the blond as he would already have been doing it. He allowed the screams and the heat to wash over him as he felt the comfort of his husbands' strong arms around him. He felt a deep swell of love for his husband. While others ran in fear of him, Draco held him safe.

It took a few moments, but as he focused on his husband, he felt the flames recede from their victim, who collapsed upon the wooden floor. Harry whimpered as the vengeful flames wrapped around him, their heat searing him as they returned to their domain within his blood. And through it all, even as the flames embraced his husband, Draco held Harry.

In front of them Dumbledore was casting healing spells on the limp Pansy Parkinson until she appeared uninjured and rose unsteadily to her feet. Her vivid blue eyes burned with an unspoken hatred and terror as she gazed down at the fallen prince who knelt within his husband's embrace. Turning to the court she cried out to them to help her.

"He is dangerous! He is inherently evil; it lives within him. He can call forth fire at a whim. Do we dare to leave our true prince alone with him?" she asked as she backed away from Harry.

"Seize her!" Lucius' voice rang out as of a sword being drawn in battle. "Remove her from this hall this instant!"

"No! He is not safe!" Pansy cried as she struggled against the horde of warriors that surrounded her. "He's a killer!" Then they were gone. No one moved within the ballroom. The court gazed at Harry in awe and fear, but none moved closer to him. Desperately Draco sought his father and mother. He found Narcissa speaking quickly to one of the servants present. However, Lily was running forward, her concern for her son overtaking the concern that he might still be out of control.

"Harry!" She cried as she ignored all protocol and dropped beside the pair. Shaking hands gently brushed at his hair and tried to sooth him.

"We need to get him out of here," Narcissa said softly as she came to them. Draco and Lily nodded, quickly pulling Harry to his feet. Draco did not hesitate as he lifted the smaller youth into his arms bridal style and started up the stairs. He wanted only to get Harry back to their rooms and away from prying eyes. Harry bit his lip as he struggled not to cry, burying his head in the crook of Draco's neck, his arms around Draco's shoulders.

"Severus, calming potions!" Narcissa yelled as she and Lily followed their sons, leaving their husbands to take care of the guests and try to minimize the damage. Draco never noticed his godfather rushing from the room, his entire being focused on the trembling body in his arms.

Harry felt his heart breaking as Draco gently set him upon their huge silk covered bed. He had ruined his only chance to prove to the court that he was a capable prince. If anything, he had just provided them with the main reason why he should not be a prince, he had no control over his fire. He was dangerous to all those around him. He would be dangerous to Draco, to his parents, to his friends...

Draco, who had taken the calming potion from his godfather before bidding his and Harry's mothers good-day, jumped in surprise as Harry suddenly lost all control and his body began to shake with the force of his sobs as he curled on his side. He clutched desperately at the pillows as if they were a life line. Draco could feel the temperature rising slightly within the room.

"Harry, love, what is wrong" Draco asked as he slipped onto the bed beside his distraught husband. "Pansy is fine. She has no scars or anything, she will most likely forget all about the incident in a few days."

"No" Harry whimpered as he wrapped desperate arms around Draco, raising his tear filled emerald eyes to gaze into concerned silver. "It is not that..."

"Harry"

"Oh Draco, what if I hurt our child" Harry cried. A fresh wave of tears broke free. "I will hurt my child..."

"No" Draco cried. He gripped Harry tightly, pulling him against his body. "You could never hurt our child. Never."

"But what if I do"

"You will not. You will love him and care for him and cherish him" Draco said lovingly. "I love you, and so will he. We will be one happy family and you will never need to fear for our child."

"He" Harry laughed amid his sobs. "What if he is a girl"

"Well, he will be a he, and then we will have a girl" Draco said as he wiped away the tears.

"I love you."

"I love you too" Draco smiled. "Now, no more tears"

"No more tears" Harry smiled.

"Good" Draco said as he leaned down and pressed a passionate kiss against Harry's lips. Eagerly Harry parted his lips before Draco's questing tongue. Tasting and taking, tangled in a loving battle they met in an embrace that showed the depths of the emotion that they felt for the other. Parting only for a second to gasp a desperate breath before returning to the fervent motions; they claimed each other.

Harry felt his senses dull and sharpen at the same time, his heart beat rising to match his husbands, his hands grasping tightly at Draco's lean shoulders. With their rising passion Harry felt the warmth within him stir. Emerald eyes widened in horror and he shoved against Draco instead of pulling him closer.

"Harry, what" Draco asked, his eyes locked on Harry's red lips.

"Draco...I can feel it within me" Harry whispered. "It wants to be free again...I cannot allow this to continue until I have gained control of this internal fire."

"Oh Harry" Draco whispered as he scooted closer to his companion. "I have immunity from it. It has touched me before and did not burn me, you know this. You would not hurt me, I swear it."

"Draco, if I did I could not"

"No, if at any point in time I feel a burn, I shall stop, I swear it" Draco said as he gazed into those lovely emerald eyes that gazed at him with such desire and hesitation.

"You swear"

"I swear by the gods" Draco answered. Harry paused, then nodded with a soft smile. Draco smiled brilliantly before claiming those soft lips once again.

Harry sighed into the tender kiss, he felt Draco against him and knew no more fear. The flames were softly flaring, but they were not angry, they were elated at Draco's closeness. The flames danced upon his flesh before gently, lovingly caressing Draco's, drawing them ever closer. Harry whimpered softly as Draco slowly pushed him backwards and down upon the bed. Harry didn't even notice when Draco's knee gently parted his legs ever so slightly and Draco settled himself between Harry's thighs.

"I love you" Draco whispered, his warm breath caressing Harry's flustered cheek.

"And I you." Harry said breathlessly, eyes never leaving Draco's. Draco's smile widened and he leaned down and placed a light kiss on Harry's soft lips. "Draco"

"Don't worry, Harry," Draco whispered as he slid his lips along Harry's jaw. Harry gasped as Draco lightly nipped at his neck, and with a whispered exhale, Harry tilted his head to allow Draco better access and surrendered to Draco's loving embrace.

One of Draco's hands held tight to one of Harry's, their fingers entangled with Draco's thumb brushing across Harry's palm. Harry cried out softly as Draco occupied himself with sucking, licking, and nipping at his neck and shoulders in an aggressively tender assault aimed at distracting Harry from noticing his rather swift undress at Draco's hands. Harry trembled to feel those smooth cool hands glide across his chest and shoulders as his robes were quickly discarded, Harry eagerly lifting his torso to allow for a more efficient removal. The trousers were more difficult as they required Draco to lift himself off of his husband for a moment, a movement he was unwilling to make. In the end he bit gently upon Harry's bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue, causing Harry to gasp and buck his hips. During that moment of abandon, Draco had lifted himself and off the trousers came, quickly followed by his own clothing.

The moment their bare flesh touched fully, Harry felt the flames ignite in his blood and whisper along his spine causing him to arch his back, bringing him flush against Draco. Draco gasped at the movement, his hands running along Harry's sides as he kissed any piece of flesh that presented itself to his mouth.

"Draco..." Harry whimpered as desperately sought some semblance of intelligent thought. "Please..."

He did not know what it was that he asked for, only that his very soul cried out for, pleaded for it. His blood raced at the very thought of obtaining it, and the fire within him howled in demand of it. His heart pounded with the flames that encased it. He felt his husband's heart beat its response at the same moment.

"Shh, my love" Draco whispered. His fingers moving in the natural dance of preparation for their ultimate union, the union of the flesh. He moaned as he beheld his husband's shuddering form beneath him, that golden skin gleaming in the midday light as it was covered with a light sheen. This innocent who had captured his heart with a single glance, who continued to enrapture him with every smile and every spoken word. For days he had dreamed of this moment, his mind running rampant in its thirst to touch and taste his love, only to find that now, as he pressed his face against Harry's exposed neck, that he could never have imagined such perfection. He had found Harry beautiful as he stood before the world with his gentle smile, but as Harry surrendered willingly to the throes of passion...it was so much more than beauty.

Claiming those parted lips once more, Draco shuddered to feel the heat consume them. As the invisible flames surrounded them and molded them it seemed into a single entity, they joined together in a tangle of limbs and panting cries. Before them stretched a lifetime of undying love, and the flames rose higher still, twisting amongst themselves as they mimicked the lovers beneath them. Higher and hotter they rose, stretching forth as if to dare the gods themselves to find a greater romance. And then, with cries and whimpers, moans and pleas, the two lovers found each other in a perfect harmony of pleasure and love, their bodies thrashing almost violently. The flames flared brightly.

Throughout the castle, a wave of intense heat dazed its occupants in a sudden flare of brilliance before it was gone as if it had never been, only a memory. In the princes' chamber, they screamed as the heat and its flames collapsed within their bodies once more, then they themselves collapsed in a satisfied exhaustion.

**AN**: What is this? Is this a chapter that has been finished on time? Why...yes, yes I think it is. I am so proud of myself for getting this done in such a short amount of time. I hope you guys are as happy as I am. Though, to be perfectly honest with you...I am quite red in the face. I cannot write...er...physical scenes without turning red and I cannot write them while someone is near me. It is embarrassing. Anyway, I hope you guys liked that, because I tried, I swear I did.

To my beloved reviewers, you guys are wonderful beyond words. The responses that I have received have been more thoughtful than what I had expected. I thank each and every single one of you, from the shortest review, to the very longest, I thank you each and shall continue to feel thankful towards you long after this story had reached its conclusion.

To my wonderful Beta Reader, Editor101, who came down with the flu by still managed to go over this chapter and have it ready for me in under an hour and half, thank you for your wonderful service. You know I me and proper grammar have never gotten along well…mortal enemies since day one.

Happy Valentine's Day!

**Next Chapter** (I cannot believe I am even writing this when there is a chance I might not put it all in the next chapter): Draco faces off with the court, Voldemort receives an interesting letter, Dumbledore finds out about the message, and Harry begins his training.

**Review Responses**:

**Ralna Malfoy**: Thank you for your lovely comments on my story. I hope to be able to update regularly again, but no promises. Anyway, that you for taking the time to read and review my work.

**Elation**: The length of the review does not matter, the content does, and yours' always have such nice content. I agree, I just cannot think of Draco as being submissive in anything. Harry can be submissive to an extent, which will come into play in the up coming chapters. Thank you, as always, for a wonderful review.

**Yoblossom**: I hope that worked out for you. I was not actually going to harm Pansy at first, but then…I just could not bear to let her get away with everything.

**Faded Glitter**: I certainly hope they are tears of happiness. When my Beta Reader read this chapter, she almost started crying, much to my horror. I hope this chapter causes no tears. Thank you for your great compliments.

**Lunadeath**: If you are sure you have time for it, then I would appreciate having another Beta Reader. I am sorry I did not e-mail you, but I fear I am going blind for I could not find your e-mail in your profile. Anyway, if your offer still stands, then please e-mail me some time this week. Thank you for your kind offer, and your wonderful comments.

**ura-hd**: I am so happy with the feed back over the court dialogue. I have no idea how they talked back then and am merely making a desperate attempt to mimic what I know nothing about. Thank you for such a beautiful review and your input.

**Shadowseeker**: There is no way I will be able to completely take over what LenJade began, I can merely add the next piece of the puzzle and pray that it is accepted by the readers. I hope I can live up to your expectations. Currently my Beta Reader and I are going over all the chapters of Shades of Grey while I work on The Anointed Prince and the next chapter for Shades of Grey.

**driven to insanity**: Your review does indeed brighten my day, whether your sentences are eloquent or not. I appreciate every word you put into your reviews, and hope to brighten your day with this chapter.

**Draco-n-Harry-Lover**: Thank you for your advice on college, I am dreading it and yet looking forward to it. The combination of fear and excitement blend into this mass of confusion that threatens to overwhelm me for a moment and then I remember that whatever happens, happens, and before it can happen I am still simply a high school with homework to do.

**Arigazi**: You have every right to rant and rave at me. I made a promise I could not keep and I am sorry for it. But, I am trying to make up for it with this on time update…Oh well, I expect people to be mad, and its understandable. I would be mad. However, still I thank you for your ever brilliant review, and hope I have managed to put Pansy in her place well enough for you…at least for now. No, Harry and Draco had not done anything before now, though it is safe to say that there shall be many, many interesting interactions to come.

**SheWolfe**: I hope this chapter worked well for you, and I thank you for your patience. Thank you for your kind review, I appreciate it.

**Shinchansgirl**: Thank you for easing my concerns about the wedding scene. I knew what I wanted it to be, but no idea how to make it that. So many words may come to mind, but without the proper order they are nothing. I hope Pansy's punishment made you happy, I enjoyed it immensely. And indeed, Voldemort shall be very angry…Thank you once again for a beautiful review and wonderful suggestions.

**Feli Lupan Draco**: Thank you for your offer, however if Lunadeath still wishes to aid me than I do not think I shall need another reader, however if something changes, then I shall e-mail you immediately. As always, your review is a joy to read. Thank you for your wonderful words, they keep my spirit high and my imagination running rampant with new ideas.


	13. Proposed Isolation

**Title:** The Anointed Prince

**Author:** Decadence

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Rating:** R (for later contents)

**Setting:** Set in a time barely ten years before the birth of magic within humanity.

**Summary:** Faced with his upcoming crowning, a war, and a royal ball, Prince Draco Romulus Gabriel Malfoy is forced into finding a spouse, someone of the proper breeding and etiquette.

**Disclaimer: **All character belong to J.K. Rowling, unless stated other wise (i.e. Clarisse).

**Warning:** SLASH (DM/HP); Draco will be dominate in the relationship. Also, I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, I forgot until one of my reviewers mentioned it, thank you kind reviewer but this fanfic will contain MPreg in later chapters.

**Beta Reader**: Editor101

**Chapter Thirteen**: Proposed Isolation

-(O)o(O)o(O)-

Love is miraculous in every form it chooses to take. It is a torrent of passion; animal violence mixed with a need for the tender touches of a soft caress. It is both breathtaking and horrifying all at once. It wells up within its bearer and slowly pools until he or she feels as if they are drowning in an emotion more powerful than any force ever before witnessed. It demands absolute surrender and absolute trust. Both of which Draco Romulus Gabriel Malfoy was willing to relinquish if it meant he could spend even one more second in this weary, loving embrace that his husband offered so freely.

If there had ever been a moment more dear to him than this, the first dying sensations of their intimate embrace, they were lost to him. There could no longer be a time when Harry Danovan Potter (now Malfoy) had not been his. It was inconceivable that there might possibly be a day when Harry was gone from his side, when Harry might not be there at all.

Once, long ago, his father had warned him that love was a dangerous emotion to bear. Though he had not understood at the time, Draco thought he did now. He could not loose Harry. To loose his husband would be to put an end to himself. He felt that if such a time were to come, he would gladly follow his emerald-eyed love into the abyss and join him on the other side.

Pushing such thoughts aside, for he would not allow fear or worry to cloud his mind now, Draco pressed a thousand tender kisses against Harry's flushed face. Weary eyes opened to gaze at him in love and adoration, to which all the kisses in the world could not compare.

Perhaps others have whispered fervent vows of eternal love in such moments, but as he gazed down at his husband, Draco found that no words would come. No coherent thought filled his mind, and he uttered no sound. Still, Harry smiled at him. It was a slow smile, a smile so beautiful Draco felt that the gods wept to see it, and he knew that no words were needed. For them no words would ever be needed. They knew, they understood. They both felt the flames, now gently stirring, which lay between them, and they both felt that within them lay two hearts that beat as one.

-(O)o(O)o(O)-

The smell of burnt flesh had long since forced the occupants of the ballroom to abandon their celebration and retire to more commodious locations. Such locations included the royal gardens where small groups of court members speculated about the odd display that had wounded one of their own. Some were careful to cover their discomfort for the display, whilst others spoke quite blatantly about their concerns.

"It was witchcraft quite obviously," Theodore Nott said. He was among the few court members that were at the pinnacle of the social elite. Intelligent beyond his years, he was a confidant one moment and an informant the next. Secrets were safe with him, unless it suited him to have them released. He was fearless in his convictions and cruel in his condescending manner. The ladies of the court could hope for no better match.

"Perhaps, but then that leads us to question why the prince would consent to marry a witch," Cho Chang whispered as she glanced over a couple of Noir warriors who were patrolling the garden under orders from the king.

"It should be fairly simple to understand," Susan Bones said lightly as she laid her slender hand upon Theodore's arm. "There is a war approaching, and what better spouse to have than one who can call forth the flames of hell with a single thought."

"While that would surely ring true had we been discussing one of the court members marrying a witch, we are discussing the prince," Theodore said with a raised eyebrow. "Noir has seen many wars in the last few decades, some worse than the one we will be participating in now, and never has a member of the royal family married a witch."

"Indeed," Cho said as Theodore merely gazed at them upon the conclusion of his statement. "The politics behind such a move are faulty at best. I hear that the king of Aeternus has proposed a marriage contract between his daughter and our prince. Surely Draco would have benefited more from that arrangement than from this one."

"Well, suppose then that this Harry Potter has offered Draco something that another royal could not," Susan said slowly.

"The question then is what could he have to offer," Theodore said. "He comes from a low class lordship, he lives on a farm where he delights in working in the fields alongside his servants-"

"I hear that the Potters do not own servants. The villagers that work in the fields are considered their friends," Cho whispered with a disdainful smile.

"Despicable behavior to be sure," Susan said cruelly. Had she not been a lady she would have spat at the thought of such lowering of status.

"As I was saying, when one considers the Potter lineage and background, there is nothing that would constitute such a marriage between their family and the Malfoy family. The two simply cannot be compared, one is far superior to the other," Theodore said with a shake of his head. He disliked riddles, especially when they came to no logical conclusion.

"Perhaps Draco hopes to gain the allegiance of the other witches-" Cho began.

"He already has the allegiance of Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful magic wielder of our time. Besides, Dumbledore commands the allegiance of the others excluding the Dark Lord of course," Theodore said in exasperation. He was growing weary of this subject.

"Thus, making for this wedding to be poorly conceived indeed," Susan said with a smirk.

"Precisely," Cho said, though she appeared confused. "However, if it is so ill conceived, then why pray tell did Draco do it? If anything, our prince is not lacking in mental capabilities."

"Perhaps he loved Harry," Susan said with a soft laugh. Cho smiled at the comment. In this day and age very few people married for love, and royalty never did. "Now tell me Cho, where did you hear about Aeternus' proposal? I have heard nothing of it until just now."

"Oh, I happened to over hear a conversation between the king and his advisors concerning Aeternus' princess Regina. As it happens, when Draco heard the proposal he refused without even considering the offer. Highly unbecoming of any prince," Cho said. She delighted in being the first to tell tale. Susan smiled and nodded, gesturing for her to continue. Susan was sure to listened carefully, certain that this information would come in handy later.

-(O)o(O)o(O)-

"How is he?"

Lily glanced up into the worried face of her husband. She shook her head, emerald eyes slightly watery as she remembered her sons' sobs. James sighed and pulled her into his arms. He could not comfort his son, but he could comfort his wife. Harry had vanished behind the doors of the prince's chambers, beyond his reach, and had yet to return.

"I want to take him home, James," Lily whispered as she gazed out the window into the royal gardens. She watched the various court members gossip and knew that they spoke of her son. "He should not be here. This is not his place. These people are not his people."

"Lily, it is not for us to decide where his home is," James said softly. "I wish that we could. I wish I could take you and him and return to our village. I wish he had never come here. However, he is no longer our son, he is the prince's husband and the kingdom will need him. We knew he was meant for far greater things than a farmer-"

"He loves the farm! He loves it, and us, and his people…he would not leave us," Lily whispered loudly. She seemed to be trying to convince herself more than him. "He could have been happy as a farmer."

"Of course he loves the farm and us, and he could have been happy there. His people love him and he knows this," James said softly. "However, he will be a wonderful and just ruler, and he will be loved by his husband and by the entire kingdom now. He will love us, he will not forget, he will simply be extending his love to others beyond our village."

"I simply did not want him to discover the depravity of the court," Lily said as she entwined her fingers with her husband's. "He does not understand it."

"He will come to understand it, Draco will help him adjust. Perhaps he will find a way to purge it from the court," James said as he watched two guards march past a small group of youths.

"Is it right that we should expect so much from him?" Lily asked.

"It may not be right, but he is royalty now. People have always expected phenomenal deeds from their rulers," James said simply. "Besides, you knew the moment he was born that people would name him the doer of great things. For now, my main concern is for the children that will no doubt be expected to make their appearance within the next year."

"Oh yes," Lily said softly. "I had forgotten that the Malfoy line could impregnate both genders. It must be wonderful to not be limited, not that I could find anyone to replace you."

"You forgot about our grandchildren," James laughed. He pulled Lily even closer and kissed the top of her head to show he was merely kidding her. "I would think the grandchildren would have been your first concern, and no, you could not find someone half as handsome and dashing as I."

"Humph…" Lily huffed. "Shows how much you know. No, I did forget our future grandchildren. My only excuse is that with the recent events I have merely found that I can focus on only one thing at a time. Forgive me?"

"You have no need to ask for my forgiveness," James smiled. "Whether you were aware of it or not, you still thought of our grandchildren. You wished for you son to find happiness and love in his spouse, and he has. You knew that children would come next, you simply did not need to focus on them at the moment. In being so concerned with the present you have considered the future safety of our grandchildren. Though you may wish to apologize to Narcissa for your slip."

"You must find yourself very amusing, for no one else does," Lily said. She smiled lovingly at her husband. "You always know exactly what to say."

"I should," James smiled. "I have been married to you for many, many years."

"We are not so old, still, I hope for many more to come."

"As if I would leave you," James muttered. "No, my dear, death could not tear me from your side. I would simply come back and haunt you for the rest of your life."

"No, for I would follow you, if only to shut you up," Lily said lightly. She then turned serious. "When you go, I will go."

James pressed a tender kiss to Lily's lips instead of responding. It spoke volumes. No more words were needed. They had said everything that needed saying.

"Come, let us find Narcissa and Lucius," James said after a moment. "Perhaps we can think of a way for Harry to interact with the court without fearing for his life."

"Or theirs," Lily laughed.

-(O)o(O)o(O)-

Silently, or as silently as a formal gown would allow, she walked the empty hallways. She knew what was expected of her, what was required of her, and she willingly gave herself over to His needs. She never questioned and indeed, after all the years of servitude to Him, she had ceased to think for herself on matters that He deemed important.

"Go," He had bid her, "To the prince's ball. Pretend that nothing has happened that would be considered suspicious to the royal family. Draw no attention to yourself except for the attention of the Finnigan lord. His eye is the one you must attract while avoiding all others. For, the heir to the Finnigan lordship offers a form of protection to the Potter heir through their continued engagement, a protection that must be removed at all costs. Understand that no other follower has ever been trusted with a mission of this magnitude. Betrayal or failure to perform the required actions shall result in a fate far worse than death."

His words, as if a poison, had seeped into her veins and embedded their orders within her mind. Her every waking moment was spent in thought of how best to attend to His wishes. In the cover of the night she pondered new courses of action that would mark the separation of Potter and Finnigan. She knew no moment of relaxation once she entered the halls of the palace; she knew only her frustration as her advances were ignored.

Simpering she came before Seamus in an attempt to draw him away from his lover only to be forced back by his simple smile before he returned his attention back to his intended. Smiling with subtle seductive glances and flattering words she sought the weakness in his romance. Laughter and smiles masked her growls of rage as her actions seemed only to draw the pair closer together. There was no moment where she could catch Seamus unaware. The brief moments when he and Harry were apart found him surrounded by his friends.

Just days before the conclusion of the ball, she had feared her efforts were for naught, and then, a miracle. Passing by the room of Dean Thomas, she over heard Seamus' cries of rejection and anger. Containing her triumphant laughter she had rushed to her room to pen a letter to her master so that He might delight in His affections careless action. Just as her success had been assured, she felt her death fast approaching with the king's announcement of the marriage between the prince and Harry Potter, now Harry Malfoy.

There was no engagement period during which she could devise a plan that would show the prince that his choice of consort was ill chosen. There were no wedding preparations she could foil and postpone. There had been nothing. One moment there was a prince and a lord, and the next there had been a prince and his anointed. She had fallen into despair.

Now she must write to her master and inform Him of her failure. She had waited as long as she dared, but now she feared another would report this sudden development and her master would know she had withheld information. That would assure her a far more painful death. Instead she would write to Him with her pitiful words of forgiveness and begging. She would spill forth all the information that she had gathered, promise never to fail again, and then she would pray that He would still find her useful to His operation.

Quietly she entered the old guard tower. Years ago it had been in use, but as the late kings had added to the palace, the guard tower had been abandoned in favor of others closer to the outside walls. She paused as she gazed up the tight stone staircase that rose in what appeared an endless spiral above her head. She knew what awaited her at the top of that staircase. A bird as black as the moonless night, the very image of death. Her masters' raven awaited her. He appeared as a void in the space around him. He could enter any location the Dark Lord might send him unnoticed. Around him was woven a blanket of spells and incantation that assured his invisibility to the eyes of the enemies. This creature knew no master beyond the Dark Lord; he was the ultimate servant, though he knew no intelligent thought.

The oak doorway that stood at the end of the stairwell appeared far too soon for her liking, but she did not hesitate as she pushed it open and entered the round room. The bird turned burning red eyes upon her and she shuddered. It was as if her master was watching her through those horrid eyes.

He probably is, she thought as she approached the beast. Slowly she reached into her pocket, invisible to others unless they knew it was there, and pulled out a small piece of parchment. Written upon it was her message to the Dark Lord. It held everything she had learned during the last few days as well as the speculation that was circulating throughout the court at the sudden announcement of the prince's marriage. Lastly it contained her account of the odd magic that Potter seemed to wield.

"You know who to take this to," She whispered as she held the message out to the crimson-eyed fiend that watched her every move the way a crowd watched a hanging. "Be as swift as you can, for this message carries important information. However, be warned, this message if for no one's eyes but our masters'."

The birds' sudden movement, an almost stabbing motion with his curved beak, caused her to jump as the message was ripped from her hand. One quick hop and the bird was gone, disappearing over the edge of the window before she could breathe another word. Silently she watched the dark black form move further and further away. She could only hope that that she had not waited too long before sending her report, if she had, then the bad news would be meaningless to her. She would already be dead.

As she turned away from the window and quickly made her descent back down the spiraled stairwell, she did not see the birds' now small form suddenly vanish from the air.

-(O)o(O)o(O)-

Though only a few days had passed, he could feel the restlessness stirring within him. A warlord was not meant to sit by idly as his opponent planned his next move and prepared for the counter attack. With his army slowly advancing upon the misguided kingdom and his spies spread throughout the realm relaying all information to him, he knew who supported the Noir king and who secretly wished the family's demise. He knew how many warriors the king had sent to the southern tip of the Noir lands and knew the arrogant flaunting of the prince as he threw his ball in the hopes of gaining a worthy spouse before the actual war began.

"Yes, hurry little prince, find yourself a lovely wife and get her with child," Voldemort laughed as he watched his line of warriors weave between the trees of one of the vast forests that stretched across the land. "Enjoy family life, and then, just as you begin to grow comfortable with the idea of becoming a father...watch me take your child and your wife and watch me draw the crimson liquid from their bodies. Watch with me as her eyes glaze over as they view death at the same time as they watch you watching them.

All is fair in love and war, little prince, and I intend to show you the greatest heights of love by forcing you closer to your new family. Then I shall drive you into the very depths of hate and despair as I tear your family apart before you have even known them," Voldemort smiled. Some thought him twisted and sick, but he viewed himself a poet and an artist.

Voldemort had never been known to be a caring man, but as his men heard his passionate words they could only describe the odd look upon their masters' face as caring. It was as if he truly wanted to cause as much suffering and agony as he could for the prince of Noir. He cared how this war went, for he wanted to see the royal family broken into pieces and crumbled at his feet before he could call off his army. Never before, for any kingdom, had Voldemort pulled together such a vast army of warriors to wage a war like this. There was a sweetness to his plans, a tender care that went into each detail.

However, all further thoughts were forgotten as a soft pop sounded to the left of the Dark Lord. Around him his men continued their angry march toward the southern most tip of Noir, they were use to their masters' beast. Always it came with that soft sound, the announcing of its arrival, and always Voldemort greeted it with a chilling expression of approval as he held forth his arm for his bird to rest. No one touched the Dark Lord, no one beyond this bird, this raptor of death.

"Ah, my pet," Voldemort whispered as the wicked claws sank into the fabric of his tunic. His arm barely dropped as the giant bird sank its weight upon him. Twin pairs of red eyes gazed into each other as the pair studied the other. "What news have you brought me from my snake in the royal court?"

A moment of silence passed as the bird lifted its talon, and there clasped tightly was a scroll. A swelling of malicious glee arose within him, though he knew better than to expect something. Often times he found himself in possession of something else instead of what he had desired. Still, sometimes the new thing tuned out to be what he had wanted all along.

"Leave," Came the quiet command. For while Voldemort treated his pet well, he did not wish to have its continued presence on his arm now that it had done his bidding. With a shrill cry the bird spread its wings and beat furiously at the still air around it. Voldemort showed no sign of feeling his pet leave his arm, his whole being was focused on the words written upon the scroll.

_It is with the deepest of regrets that I must inform you of my failure to accomplish the task you have set before me. As ordered, I have gone through great lengths to ensure that the Finnigan lord is often distracted from Potter. I have attempted to gain the Finnigan's favor while passing unnoticed by the other members of the court. _

_For a time I believed my mission to be successful. Barely four mornings ago I happened upon the Lord Thomas' room and overheard a conversation that assured me of my missions successfulness. Thomas was attempting to calm a very irate Finnigan. It seems that your Harry separated them for you. Harry Potter released Seamus Finnigan from their engagement. _

The warriors stirred in fear as their ruthless leader suddenly released what could only be described as a laugh. Cold and severe the sound was foreign and chilling to those that heard it. Nothing good ever came from laughter when one served the Dark Lord.

"So Harry Potter believes himself to be above the Finnigan Lord. I wonder just how far he is willing to allow his arrogance free reign, for if I must bind him to me, then it shall be done...whether he thinks I am beneath him or not," Voldemort laughed.

_I believed my mission at an end through the rash actions of your Potter. However, I soon found the truth behind the matter. Rumors had circulated that Potter had committed adultery behind Finnigan's back with other lords and ladies. However, those proved to be just that, rumors. While Harry Potter was indeed involved with another lord, it was not an act of adultery. In an announcement made just today, the king and queen declared that the lord formerly known as Harry Potter is now officially Harry Danovan Malfoy, Prince Consort. _

What ever else the scroll might have contained was forgotten as Voldemort felt a loathing unlike any he had ever felt before. In an instant his thoughts had been scattered to the Four Corners of the earth. All logic was erased as his blood boiled within his veins and raged at the thought of the Potter heir slipping through his fingers once more.

"I shall ensure that every waking moment of your life is made miserable by the fear and despair I shall shower upon you," Voldemort hissed. He was no longer aware of his surroundings, of the warriors who glanced at him in fear as he shook with his rage. "Not one breathe of air will you draw into your lungs that does not suffocate you as you struggle to find some level of safety from the pain I shall lay upon you. I shall see your agonizing demise before this war is out, Harry Danovan Malfoy, the prince's anointed."

In his anger he ignited the scroll, the portion containing Harry's calling forth of the flames disintegrated into ash. Unknowingly, Voldemort had allowed Harry an element of surprise, at least for the moment.

-(O)o(O)o(O)-

As Voldemort swore to see his death, Harry jerked awake. Something was wrong. The warmth, which had settled peacefully within him a few hours ago, was slowly dying. Tiny rivulets of flame scorched him from the inside out, however these flames seemed as ice. Shifting uncomfortably, Harry's eyes opened when he felt the empty bed beside him. Turning over he frowned to see Draco gone. Reaching out he lightly laid his hand upon the space where Draco had been not long ago. It was cool, the warmth having fled after its owner had left. Harry closed his eyes, he did not understand why Draco had left him but the dying heat told him that his husband had gone with great reluctance.

Before he could question, or even consider getting up, a knock sounded at the door. Rising slowly Harry found a silk robe lain out on a nearby chair. Sighing, he slipped into the cloth and hurried to the door. Upon opening it he found Albus Dumbledore standing there, blue eyes twinkling happily at him.

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I am glad to see you are acquainting yourself with you new home."

Harry felt his face heat up at the words. Somehow he knew that Dumbledore knew exactly what had gone on inside the bedchamber a short while ago.

Of course he knows, Harry thought as he struggled to overcome his embarrassment, you are married to the prince. Plus you are expected to carry his heir, how can you do that if you do not...acquaint yourself with him?

"Yes, sir," Harry muttered. Dumbledore smiled down at him. Not for the first time, Harry cursed his short stature.

"Please, call me Albus. I serve you now as well," He waiting until Harry had nodded before continuing. "Now, I need you to come with me so we can begin."

"Excuse me, Albus, but I fear I do not understand what you mean. Begin what?"

"Your training of course. It is fair to assume that soon you will be with child, and you must be well into your training by then. Thus, we shall begin your training now. Dress yourself, and we shall be on our way."

-(O)o(O)o(O)-

"Just think, Lily," Narcissa said with a dazed smile on her face. "Our grandchildren. Beautiful children running about the palace again. I have missed the sound of little feet and happy laughter."

"I as well. Still, we will have to ensure their safety during the war," Lily reminded. "What do you plan on doing to ensure Harry's safety during his pregnancy?"

Narcissa was silent for a long moment. She knew that this would come up eventually. She knew that Lily wanted to ensure her son's safety, especially now that he was such a large target. She did not know how to explain that when royalty fell pregnant, the person in question was placed in a form of isolation, literally. While family could visit, no one else could, in fact, no one else would know of the pregnancy.

"Lily, please listen to what I am about to say without interruption," Narcissa waited until her companion had nodded before continuing. "I am sure that at some point you have heard rumors of how the royal family handles pregnancies. I know that you once visited the court regularly."

"I have...heard rumors of the processes," Lily said slowly. She frowned as she watched the queen. "I heard rumors during the negotiations for yours and Lucius' wedding. Of course, I had hoped that with the amount of time that has passed that there would be alternative ways to ensure my son's safety."

"I am sorry, Lily, truly I am. However, there is no other way for us to be absolutely certain that no harm comes to Harry or his child," Narcissa said sadly. "I wish there was some other way, I do. I under went the isolation during my pregnancy with Draco. I am sorry to say that I did not handle it well. Isolation mixed with the turbulent hormones is...unpleasant at times. Still, if I have to chose between locking Harry up away from public and enemy eyes, or risking my grandson, I would chose the isolation."

"I understand your decision, however I am concerned. Harry has never been in a place where he could not go outside if he so desired. I fear he shall not take these upcoming months very well at all," Lily said softly.

"Better that he should handle this time poorly than have an assassin get lucky and force us to bury your son and our unborn grandson."

The two ladies stood in silence. Hundreds of thoughts raced through their minds. Lily praying to any god who would listen that they might find it in their mercy to protect her son. Narcissa praying to the gods that someone would buy them more time before Voldemort breached the borders of the kingdom. Of the prayers they silently said, only one was answered, and not in the way it was intended.

-(O)o(O)o(O)-

Draco sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He was a prince, and that title demanded that he never lose his composure in the face of a problem. However, as he paced back and forth in the smaller meeting room he could not help but feel as if he was rapidly loosing control of the situation.

"My prince, it is simply impossible to expect the entire court to suddenly come to its senses and understand your decision," Seamus Finnigan said as he watched Draco make yet another pass across the room. "There are years and years of tradition that have been burned to the ground through this unexpected engagement."

"It is true, Draco," Blaise Zabini said as he glanced down at the parchment in front of him. "Due to your supreme standing in the kingdom, you were expected to marry someone of equal ranking, or at least someone who came close. However, I fear that you have only caused Harry's integration to become more complicated when you flatly refused the proposal of our neighboring kingdom."

"Are you saying I should have considered the proposal?" Draco asked incredulously. "That I should have considered such a thing even though I knew I would be deceiving our allies with my pretense? I love Harry, more now that he is mine than before. I know what the court says, and I know that other kingdoms will no doubt find flaws with my marriage as well. However, I love Harry, and I will remain beside him until my last breath, and, the gods willing, when he passes on he shall join me once more in the afterlife."

"Draco, we do not question your love for Harry, or his love for you," Blaise said. "We are merely trying to point out that the other kingdoms may not approve and contest your marriage more so than the court."

"The court can be won over," Seamus said. "Slowly but surely they will love Harry the way everyone who knows him does. Until then he will have the best protection that Noir can offer. Though, he does have some friends inside the court. The Weasley family will remain loyal to him, more so if their youngest son ever gets well enough to travel. Cedric Diggory is well respected by the entire court; he is a friend of Harry's. Hopefully with his influence, some of the others will begin to look beyond Harry's poor social standing and see him for the man you love."

"The gods willing," Draco whispered. For a moment his mind conjured twin pools of emerald clouded over as passion rose to a fevered pitch. With a faint shudder he pulled his mind from his memories and to the matter at hand.

"Draco, what of Harry's pregnancy?" Blaise asked. He knew what the tradition was, however he felt that Harry would be the one to break it if possible.

"You know what is to occur," Draco said softly. He felt concern for his husband the more he thought of the coming months. No doubt, Harry would begin to feel sick each morning within the next few weeks.

If it even takes that long, he thought.

"What?" Seamus asked. Gazing at his two companions and seeing the dread plainly written on both their faces, he felt his own fear rise. "What tradition? What will happen to Harry once he is with child?"

"You must understand, Seamus," Blaise began quietly. Though they had fallen out for a brief period, he knew that Seamus still cared for Harry very deeply. He did not wish to upset the man too much. "That this tradition has existed since the beginning of Noir, possibly longer."

"What tradition?" Seamus asked equally as quiet.

"When a person of royal status falls pregnant, they are placed in a form of isolation," Blaise explained. "It is as much for their safety as for their unborn child. Very few ever know about the pregnancy, at most ten people who hold the utmost trust from the royal family."

"You wish to put Harry, a man who has never know physical limitations, into isolation," Seamus said slowly. "For his own good? You know nothing of what Harry needs if you believe this tradition to be the proper course to follow!"

"You do not understand," Draco said softly. He had remained silent until now. "Harry could die at any moment, whether from assassination or from a spill on the stairs. If a tested tradition holds even the slightest chance of his safety, then it is for his own good. He shall have some freedoms, and I shall be there. I could not allow him to suffer this fate alone."

"He will go mad," Seamus said.

"No, I will hold him together," Draco said. "The thought of our unborn child will hold him together. He will come out of this, and no harm shall have fallen upon him. If it does not work, and he cannot stand it, then I shall set him free and I shall protect him myself. We will survive this, and our child shall survive. I promise you this, we will survive."

-(O)o(O)o(O)-

**AN One**: Okay, I understand that there are several angry and disgruntled readers out there who have sat patiently and waited for this update. I understand the frustrations of finding a good fanfic and then not receiving an update for an extended period of time. I am sorry to have caused such a wait. I know I have brought your combined wrath upon me several hundred times over. I apologize a thousand times over, though I have no excuse. I was not ill, I was not attending to personal problems. I simply could not write this chapter to my satisfaction. I rewrote it twice, and yesterday I rewrote it again before deciding that it could be posted. I will not say that I had writer's block, for I knew what I wanted to say and where I wanted it to go, I simply could not write it out. It was frustrating, because several of you e-mailed or reviewed asking me for an update, and I simply could not produce it. I am sorry for my inadequacy. I pray it does not happen again, though I know it probably will. I only ask that you continue to have patience with me as I continue to write.

**AN Two**: For those of you wondering about Shades of Gray, please see my bio for details as to when to expect it to be posted.

**AN Three**: I cannot give you a teaser for the next chapter, as I know only a little of what is to take place. I expect to be surprised by what my muse commands me to write in the upcoming chapters. I have a tentative plot that is constantly developing and changing. I can tell you, though, that things are about to occur which shall combine to become the ruin or the continuation of our beloved Noir. Again, I ask for your patience, though this next chapter shall be out on time.

**AN Four**: Thank you to each and every single one of you who review with a kind comment or suggestion. It is appreciated, though I suspect you already know that. It becomes obvious to me, with each passing sentence that I write that the writer is nothing. It is the reader that makes the story what it is. It is the reader that can inspire us to continue with our dreams. We may write a fictional tale, weaving plots and details to captivate your attention, but it is you that encourage our story to take root and grow. For that, and for every review you have left, I thank you.


End file.
